


The End and the Beginning

by verybadidea



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (no way), Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Will Finds Out, Will is Confused
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 48,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadidea/pseuds/verybadidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will doit dîner avec Hannibal mais lorsque son hôte s'absente quelques instants, sa curiosité est mise à l'épreuve. Il découvre la terrible vérité sur les loisirs de son ami et ce dernier n'a d'autre choix que de prendre des mesures radicales.<br/><em>Se déroule quelque part au milieu de la saison 1.</em><br/> <br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça ne fait même pas deux mois que la saison 2 d'Hannibal s'est terminé et je suis déjà au bord de la crise de nerf.  
> Cette petite histoire me permet de survivre...
> 
> C'est la première fois que je vais publier quelque chose d'aussi long. 
> 
> Le titre vient d'une chanson du splendide groupe Forgive Durden.

Will Graham observait son pâle reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Son visage était aussi fatigué que d’habitude, et des cernes avaient trouvé leur place sous ses yeux. La nuit précédente n’avait pas été clémente pour son esprit. 

_Le cerf se déplace lentement. Le bruit de ses sabots résonne contre le parquet de la chambre sombre. Il n’est qu’une ombre noire qui remplit la majorité de la pièce par sa grandeur. Je suis paralysé contre le mur. Je respire difficilement et une forte odeur musquée avec des soupçons de citron sature mes narines. Ce parfum est familier. Le cerf s’avance vers moi et l’odeur s’amplifie. Je peux à présent voir ses yeux luisants qui me fixent. Ils sont noirs. Non… marron. Des tâches écarlates parsèment les globes oculaires, tel un monstre venu de l’enfer. Les bois du cerf sont très épais, très grands et dangereusement pointus. Je sens le souffle chaud de l’animal contre ma poitrine qui est bien trop proche. Je tente de me déplacer mais le cerf est bien trop imposant, bien trop effrayant. J’avance ma main très lentement pour le toucher mais il recule. Trop tard. Je vois avec terreur le cerf baisser la tête et foncer vers moi. Il m’empale contre le mur, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. La douleur est insoutenable. Le sang me remonte à la bouche et j’ai envie de crier mais rien ne sort. J’attrape les bois de mes mains ensanglantées pour essayer de les retirer de mon corps déchiré. Ils se transforment soudainement en quelque chose d’autre. Une matière souple, douce. Je suis à présent à la place du cerf. Mes mains sont autour de la gorge d’une personne immobilisée contre le mur. Je ne la lâche pas. Je continue à serrer, à l’étouffer, et je savoure avec satisfaction le moment où la vie quitte son corps. Lorsque je laisse retomber le cadavre à mes pieds, je vois le cerf qui m’observe au loin dans la forêt._

* * *

 

Will s’était réveillé haletant et en sueur lorsque la lumière du soleil avait traversé sa fenêtre. Plusieurs heures plus tard devant son miroir, des fragments de souvenirs de ce cauchemar occupaient encore son esprit et il avait toujours le goût cuivré du sang dans sa bouche.

Essayant d’oublier l’incident, il souffla en ajustant son col et observa sa tenue. Il se trouvait ridicule dans cet accoutrement : chemise blanche, costume sombre et cravate assortie… tout cet attirail semblait être décalé avec lui-même. Il n’avait pas l’allure d’une personne à porter ce genre vêtements. Habitué à ses simples t-shirts et pantalons confortables, il avait l’impression d’étouffer. Il avait néanmoins décidé de faire un effort pour l’occasion : Hannibal l’avait invité à dîner et il savait que cela aurait été déplacé de venir habillé décontracté. A elle seule, la vaisselle dans laquelle dînait le psychiatre était plus élégante que Will. Il devait à tout prix essayer de se fondre le décor. Il soupira à nouveau en essayant de dompter ses boucles brunes mais il abandonna rapidement. Il pouvait jouer sur tenue, mais ses cheveux étaient une cause perdue. Il retira également ses lunettes pour la soirée et il les posa sur le lavabo avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Winston profita de ce moment pour venir réclamer des caresses. Il se frotta contre les jambes de Will mais ce dernier, vérifiant sa montre, constata qu’il n’avait plus le temps. Il écarta l’animal et épousseta les poils qu’il y avait sur son pantalon. Il fit un tour rapide de la cuisine pour vérifier que les bols d’eau de ses chiens étaient bien remplis, et que le niveau de croquettes était suffisant. Il attrapa son téléphone, ses clés de voiture et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Le temps était clément ce soir-là et le soleil s’abaissait déjà à l’horizon. La route jusqu’à Baltimore prenait environ une heure. Will eut largement le temps de repenser à l’invitation du docteur qui l’avait laissé perplexe le matin même.

_« Allo ?_

_— Bonjour William, j’espère que je ne te dérange pas._

_— Dr. Lecter ? Non, je… non, pas de soucis. Pourquoi appelez-vous si tôt, il s’est passé quelque chose ?_

_— Non, rien de ce genre-là, rassure-toi. Je voulais simplement te proposer un dîner en ma compagnie._

_— Un dîner ? Pourquoi pas… heu… je veux dire… oui, j’en serais ravi. Quand ça ?_

_— Ce soir vers 20h convient parfaitement._

_— Ce soir ?_

_— Est-ce un problème ?_

_— Je… non c’est juste que vous êtes plutôt du type à prévoir vos soirées plusieurs jours à l’avance et…_

_— Mon boucher personnel a reçu de la viande d’une qualité exceptionnelle ce matin. Je m’étais simplement dit qu’il serait dommage de ne pas la partager avec un ami tant qu’elle est encore fraîche, ne penses-tu pas ?_

_— Heu, oui j’imagine…_

_— Eh bien j’aurais le plaisir de te voi—_

_— Attendez une minute. Vous avez dit “_ un _ami“ ? Vous n’invitez personne d’autre ?_

_— C’est un peu tard pour organiser un dîner digne de ce nom, en particulier un dimanche. Un repas simple conviendra mieux. Tu n’y vois aucun inconvénient, j’espère ?_

_— Non, bien sûr que non…_

_— A ce soir dans ce cas Will._

_— Au revoir Dr. Lecter. »_

Will avait trouvé étrange la spontanéité du docteur. Certes ils s’entendaient très bien et Will appréciait la compagnie d'Hannibal, mais il se sentait difficilement à sa place pendant ces dîners. Il avait toujours l’impression d’être dans un univers parallèle où tout était parfait dans les moindres détails et trop bien sophistiqué pour lui. Bien évidemment rien n’égalait la cuisine du psychiatre et les plats à emporter que commandait Will semblaient bien fades après une soirée de ce genre.  Il aurait aimé la présence d’Alana ou même de Jack pour se sentir plus à l’aise.

Hannibal était incontestablement très intéressant, toujours agréable et distingué. Il s’était révélé être un véritable support dans l’état mental de Will, toujours disponible quand il avait de besoin de lui. Leurs séances non officielles de psychanalyse étaient maintenant indispensables, comme le serait une béquille pour un estropié. Will aurait eu dû mal à retourner sur le terrain sans son aide. Le Dr. Lecter dispensait  également de précieux conseils sur les affaires du FBI qui lui permettait d’y voir plus clair.

Le jeune homme s’était également pris d’intérêt pour Hannibal. Au fur et à mesure des jours, de leurs conversations si enrichissantes, il était devenu pour Will un véritable ami, l’un des seuls à proprement parler. Cependant le psychiatre restait un mystère pour lui. Il avait toujours perçu en lui quelque chose qui le dérangeait au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne savait pas définir ce trouble mais quand il lui arrivait de croiser les yeux du docteur, il y voyait une sorte de froideur. Malgré son don d’empathie, cerner cet homme était très difficile : il semblait en permanence porter un masque pour se protéger du monde réel.

* * *

 

En se garant devant la maison du psychiatre, Will se dit que tout cela n’était surement que le fruit de son imagination trop débordante et de sa fatigue. Il sortit de la voiture, vérifiant l’heure : 19h30. Il était en avance. Il hésita à repartir et à faire un tour du pâté de maison, ne voulant pas être impoli. Finalement, il décida de quand même se montrer. Ça n’allait surement pas déranger Hannibal.

Will s’avança vers la porte. Il tenta une dernière fois de coiffer ses cheveux sans succès avant de sonner.


	2. Chapter 2

Après plusieurs secondes, Hannibal ouvrit enfin la porte. L’odeur caractéristique de la demeure du psychiatre frappa le visage de Will et il pouvait entendre une musique classique douce jouer au loin.

« Bonsoir William, fit le docteur. Tu es en avance. »

Le concerné se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mal à l’aise. « Je sais… je suis désolé. La route était assez dégagée mais—

— Ne t’inquiète pas, coupa Hannibal avec un sourire. Cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. C’est pour toi que je me fais du souci.

— Pour moi ?

— Je suis encore au milieu des préparations du dîner et je vais devoir te faire attendre. »

Hannibal était en effet avec un tablier autour de la taille, immaculé bien évidemment. Il ne portait pas de veste et les manches de sa chemise étaient remontées jusqu’au coude. Il fit signe à Will d’entrer.

« Ce n’est pas grave, dit-il en s’avançant dans l’entrée. Je peux même vous aider si vous voulez. » Il grimaça en entendant ses propres paroles. Il avait presque oublié qu’il ne savait pas cuisiner. « Je veux dire… s’il y a besoin de faire bouillir de l’eau pour des pâtes, je suis votre homme. »

Le psychiatre sourit en emmenant son invité vers la cuisine. Will perçut un agréable parfum provenant de la pièce qui lui mit l’eau à la bouche. Il faisait également chaud. L'épaisse vapeur qui sortait d’une casserole aurait dû être un indice. Il retira alors sa veste et la posa sur une chaise dans un coin.

« Je suis ravi que tu aies pu venir. » fit Hannibal en prenant place devant une planche à découper sur le plan de travail. Il entreprit de continuer la découpe de carottes avec une dextérité qui rendait Will envieux. Il lança un regard vers le jeune homme.  « Je suis également ravi que tu aies pris la peine de t’habiller pour l’occasion. »

Will ne répondit rien mais se sentit rougir. Hannibal avait toujours les mots pour le mettre dans des situations gênantes. Cela ne semblait pas déranger le psychiatre. Ce dernier, sa tâche terminée, se lava les mains et ouvrit une bouteille de vin rouge. Il expliqua à Will sa provenance mais il n’en comprit aucun mot. Il se contenta d’acquiescer lorsque Hannibal servit le liquide dans de grands verres à pied. En l’observant, quelque chose vint soudain à l’esprit de Will.

« J-je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il paniqué. J’aurais dû vous apporter quelque chose. Du vin. Du whisky. N’importe quoi. J’ai complètement oublié. »

Hannibal se contenta de sourire en lui tenant le verre. « C’est de ma faute, Will. Mon invitation était un peu précipitée je dois dire. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu apportes quoi que ce soit. »

Will se détendit en acceptant le verre. Il but une grande gorgée tandis que le docteur apprécia l’arôme du vin avant d’en déguster une petite quantité.

Will s’éclaircit la gorge. « Alors, commença-t-il, puis-je voir cette fameuse viande sans qui je ne serais pas là ?

— Eh bien, elle est encore dans le frigo du sous-sol. Il faut la découper et la faire cuire. C’est un morceau de bœuf particulièrement tendre, j’ai donc voulu privilégier la cuisson minute, servie seulement avec un accompagnement des plus simples.

— Je crois que nous avons une définition différente de “simple”… »

La remarque fit rigoler le docteur. Il posa son verre sur la table et se remit à la découpe des légumes, dont certains Will n’avait jamais vu de sa vie.

« Comment s’est déroulé ta journée à Wolf Trap, Will ? » s’enquit poliment Hannibal. Il s’attaquait présent à une sorte de racine à la couleur très foncée. Il la découpait en petits cubes d’une régularité presque surnaturelle. « A moins que tu ne travaillais sur une des affaires de l’Oncle Jack ?

— Non, pas aujourd’hui, répondit le concerné. Les meurtriers sont plutôt calmes en ce moment. Il faut croire que tout le monde a besoin de vacances de temps en temps.

— Je suis enchanté de l’apprendre. Tu avais besoin de repos. Bien que… » Hannibal posa son couteau et fixa Will d’un regard concerné. « Tu me sembles fatigué, au moins autant que d’habitude. Tu as eu du mal à dormir ? Comment vont tes rêves ? »

Will grimaça en détournant le regard. « Je croyais que c’était un dîner entre amis Dr. Lecter. Pas une séance de psychanalyse à domicile. 

— Bien évidemment. Je te pris de m’excuser pour mon impolitesse William. »

Le psychiatre reprit sa tâche et Will ne lâchait pas ses gestes des yeux, fasciné. Les coups de couteaux étaient nets et précis. Aucun tremblement n’était percevable, alors que Will tremblait rien qu’en tenant son verre. Il n’avait aucun mal à l’imaginer dans le cadre de son ancienne profession. La chirurgie semblait être une seconde nature pour lui. Will laissa son esprit vagabonder un moment tandis qu'Hannibal fit glisser les morceaux de légumes dans une casserole sur le feu. Se faire découper par le Dr. Lecter devait être impressionnant, pensa-t-il. Le corps médical avait dû le regretter quand il eut quitté le métier. Mais il comprenait son choix. En tant que chirurgie, le futur de ses patients dépendait de son succès et de ses échecs.

_« Will ? »_

Il tenait leur vie entre ses mains. Tout comme Will avait tenu la gorge de cette personne.

_« William ? »_

Il lui avait serré la trachée. Comme si ce n’était qu’un simple tuyau en mousse. Et le pire c’est qu’il avait _aimé_ ça d’une certaine façon. Voir son souffle s’arrêter. La vie quitter son corps. Il se dégoûtait de lui-même.

« William. »

Le ton d'Hannibal était très ferme. Will sortit de sa rêverie et fut surpris de voir Hannibal à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne l’avait pas entendu s’approcher.

« Est-ce que ça va ? 

— Je... oui. Désolé. J’étais perdu dans mes pensées.

— Je t’ai appelé pendant plusieurs minutes, Will.

— Quoi ? Plusieurs minutes ? »

Il avait l’impression que seulement quelques secondes s’étaient écoulées.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » demanda à nouveau le docteur. Il approcha sa main vers son front. « Tu n’as pas l’air d’avoir de la fièvre.

— Ça va. Je pensais juste à la nuit dernière. 

— Tu veux en discuter ? Je te promets de réduire ma psychanalyse au minimum. »

La remarque fit sourire Will. « Je ne voudrais pas ralentir notre dîner. Vous n’êtes même pas allé chercher la viande. 

— Elle peut attendre encore quelques minutes. »

Will sentit une douce et plaisante chaleur se répandre en lui. C’était agréable d’avoir quelqu’un qui se faisait du souci pour lui. Will osa croiser le regard d'Hannibal et, contrairement à d’habitude, il n’y vit aucune froideur ou quelques autres sentiments troublants. Seule l’inquiétude le concernant en ressortait. Il était vraiment heureux de l’avoir comme ami. Il savait qu’il pouvait lui parler de son cauchemar sans être jugé. « J’ai… j’ai eu une nuit assez perturbante. Encore un cauchemar.

— Sur quoi portait-il ?

— Au début, ça n’avait pas vraiment de sens. C’était un simple cerf dans la chambre.

— Un cerf ?

— Oui. Il… il revient souvent, comme un moustique dont on arrive pas à se débarrasser. »

Will finit son verre et le posa. Hannibal n’avait pas bougé et l’observait, l’incitant à continuer.

« Bref, ce rêve était inoffensif jusqu’à ce que… ce qu’il m’empale contre le mur.

— De la même manière que Marissa Shurr ?

— Exactement comme Marissa Shurr. C’était tellement vif, j’ai… j’ai encore la vision claire de la scène devant les yeux.

— Les rêves sont souvent notre manière de réguler nos émotions, nos désirs, et de faire le tri dans nos souvenirs.

— Ça ne m’aurait pas inquiété s’il s’était arrêté là. »

Will se tortillait sur place et se frottait nerveusement la nuque. Hannibal posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule pour l’inciter à se calmer. « Que s’est-il passé ensuite ?

— Je… j’ai voulu—»

Une sonnerie de téléphone le coupa dans son élan. Hannibal retira sa main et la glissa sa poche de pantalon pour atteindre son portable. Il fixa l’écran avant de froncer les sourcils. « C’est un de mes patients. Un cas très sensible. Il ne m’aurait pas appelé si ce n’était pas important. » Hannibal tourna son regard vers Will. « Je suis désolé. C’est terriblement impoli de ma part mais je dois prendre ça. »

Will n’eut pas le temps de lui dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas : Hannibal se trouvait déjà hors de la cuisine en pleine conversation.

Être seul dans la cuisine était étrange. Il ne savait pas où se mettre. De plus, reparler de son cauchemar l’avait rendu mal. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour s’occuper l’esprit. Il survola la cuisine à la recherche d’idées quand son regard s’arrêta sur la porte qui menait au sous-sol. La viande. C’est ça. Il allait chercher la viande du dîner. Ça éviterait à Hannibal se descendre et par ce moyen il pourrait penser à autre chose en attendant le retour du psychiatre. L’épaisse porte n’étant pas verrouillée, Will s’engouffra alors à l’intérieur.


	3. Chapter 3

Le sous-sol était très sombre. Will pouvait distinguer le début d’un escalier droit en pierre qui descendait mais sa perception s’arrêta là. Il tâtonna autour de l’encadrement de la porte quand il trouva finalement un interrupteur. Une lumière bleutée l’aveugla un moment mais il put enfin voir devant lui.

A mesure qu’il descendait les marches, il observa son environnement. Il faisait définitivement plus froid dans le sous-sol. Il était grand et très clair, aussi lumineux qu’une aile d’hôpital. L’escalier donnait directement sur une pièce centrale qui menait vers d’autres pièces aux portes soigneusement fermées. Will se dit que ces pièces devaient renfermer la cave à vin, voire la cave à fromage du docteur. C’était bien son style d’avoir une cave à fromage dans sa propre maison. Une odeur de javel régnait néanmoins dans l’air, comme si Hannibal avait fait le grand nettoyage juste avant d’accueillir Will. La maison du psychiatre étant propre et immaculée comme sa personne, le jeune homme n’y prêta pas une grande attention.

Will contourna la table en fer qui était au centre et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Il n’en croyait pas ses yeux. A côté de nombreuses étagères contenant des produits secs et des conserves, il y a avait là trois immenses réfrigérateurs et un congélateur en bac qui pouvait facilement contenir deux hommes. Les réserves alimentaires d'Hannibal étaient en quantité industrielle. Si la fin du monde devait arriver, Will savait à présent où se cacher pour survivre. Il espérait néanmoins trouver le bon morceau de bœuf entre toutes les denrées que pouvaient renfermer ces appareils.

Il ouvrit le premier réfrigérateur et n’y trouva qu’une quantité astronomique de plats en verre contenant toute sorte de choses. N’osant pas les identifier, il ferma la porte et ouvrit le deuxième. Il vit tout d’abord un morceau de viande rouge fermement emballé dans du plastique transparent et il crut avoir trouvé ce qu’il cherchait. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les autres aliments, il recula, au bord de la nausée.

Il y avait dans le réfrigérateur différents organes entassés les uns sur les autres : foie, poumon, cervelle, rein… et ils étaient tous… humains. Will avait assez travaillé au FBI pour reconnaître un cœur d’homme et un cœur de bœuf.  Il chancela en arrière et le choc l’empêchait de réfléchir. Lorsque la porte du réfrigérateur se renferma, Will tituba vers le congélateur pour se convaincre qu’il n’avait pas rêvé ou encore halluciné. Il l’ouvrit doucement, plein d’appréhension de ce qu’il pourrait trouver dedans et ne fut pas déçu. La lumière de l’appareil éclairait des morceaux entiers de corps humain recouvert d’une fine pellicule de glace. Les mains tremblantes cramponnées au bord du congélateur, Will n’arrivaient pas à détourner son regard devant cet horrible spectacle. Il y avait au moins trois corps là-dedans. Tous découpés d’une façon chirurgicale… Hannibal était donc…

Un bruit sec et un noir soudain le sortirent de ses pensées. Quelqu’un avait fermé la porte et éteint la lumière… _non_ , pensa Will. _Pas quelqu’un. Hannibal_. Seule la faible lumière du congélateur lui permettait de voir à quelques mètres autour de lui. Si le psychiatre était là, il ne pouvait pas le distinguer. Il regrettait amèrement d’avoir laissé son arme à Wolf Trap.

Will se déplaça lentement vers le côté de la pièce, essayant de contrôler sa respiration et ses tremblements. Il guettait le moindre bruit mais n’entendit rien. Hannibal l’aurait-il simplement enfermé ? Le claquement d’un objet métallique contre la table de fer lui fit signe que non. Il n’était pas seul dans la pièce, mais il était totalement sans défense.  Vers la gauche, la voix du psychiatre se fit entendre : « William, susurra-t-il doucement. Tu n’étais pas censé voir ça. »

Le concerné était au aguet. Un seul mouvement de la part d'Hannibal et…

« Je suis vraiment désolé que cette soirée doive se finir ainsi, continua-t-il. Ce n’était pas du tout ce que j’avais prévu. Mais je ne peux m’en prendre qu’à moi-même, c’est moi qui ai pris une conversation téléphonique alors que nous avions une discussion ensemble. »

Will avait la gorge serrée. Comment avait-il pu penser que ce monstre était son ami ? Qu’il était inquiet pour lui ? Un goût amer de déception lui restait dans la bouche. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux et imaginer que tout ça n'était qu’un autre de ses cauchemars. Si seulement il pouvait atteindre l’escalier…

« Mais tu dois admettre, reprit le docteur, que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. »

Il ne pouvait toujours pas le distinguer dans le noir, mais la voix froide d'Hannibal se déplaçait. Il ne l’avait jamais entendu parler de cette manière. Son ton était presque inhumain. Will savait qu’il allait mourir. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Sentant son adrénaline parcourir son corps, il prit une grande inspiration et courra aveuglement en direction de l’escalier. Ne rencontrant aucun obstacle il crut réussir, bien trop tôt. Une main lui attrapa la jambe et il trébucha lourdement contre le sol. Sa tête cogna un objet dur, qu’il cru être la première marche de l’escalier. Il sentit un liquide s’écouler se ta tempe mais cela n’avait aucune importance. Il donna un coup de pied dans le vide puis rencontra une masse molle. Entendant avec satisfaction un bruit étouffé, il tenta de remonter l’escalier mais Hannibal réussit à se relever et à l’attraper par la taille. Tiré en arrière, un objet froid lui transperça le bras droit. La douleur lui fit échapper un cri mais il essaya néanmoins de se débattre. Il se retourna et réussit à attraper ce qui semblait être le cou du psychiatre. La lame tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Pressant de toutes ses forces, Hannibal le lâcha enfin et Will crût avoir l’avantage… jusqu’à que son ennemi lui attrape le poignet gauche et lui brise dans un craquement sourd. Will ferma les yeux et se plia de douleur sur le sol. Il entendit Hannibal se saisir du couteau. Il ramassa et plaqua Will en sueur contre le mur, non loin du congélateur encore ouvert. Lorsqu’il sentit la lame du couteau contre sa gorge, il arrêta de se débattre.

« Ouvre les yeux William. » ordonna Hannibal.

Le concerné gardait les yeux obstinément fermé tandis que la lame fleuretait dangereusement avec sa jugulaire.

« Ouvre les yeux, je veux que tu me vois. Que tu vois le vrai moi. »

Le couteau s’enfonça un peu plus dans sa gorge et Will commença à sentir une douleur à ce niveau. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il s’arrêta de respirer devant ce qui se tenait devant lui : un Hannibal méconnaissable était légèrement éclairé par le congélateur. Bas les masques. Une animosité sans égale régnait dans ses yeux, une faim émanait de lui. Ses cheveux d’ordinaire si bien coiffés étaient dans un désordre sans nom et sa chemise était tachée de sang. Seule la blessure qui perturbait le sourire du psychiatre, cadeau de Will, lui redonnait un peu d’espoir. En revanche il n’osait pas imaginer dans quel état, _lui_ , était.

Hannibal semblait prendre plaisir à être lui-même devant un spectateur. Il scrutait Will comme s’il essayait de savoir ce qu’il pensait. Ce dernier le voyait enfin pour ce qui il était… et son esprit fit les connexions nécessaires.

«  L’Ev-éventreur de Chesapeake, bredouilla-t-il. Et… et l’Imitateur… c’est vous. »

Les yeux du psychiatre s’illuminèrent d’une joie intense. Il se servit de sa main qui ne tenait pas couteau pour mettre en coupe le visage de Will. Etrangement, il était en adoration devant lui.

« Oh, Will, souffla-t-il. Mon cher et si intelligent Will. Nous aurions pu faire tellement de chose ensemble. Nous sommes tellement semblable tous les deux. Nous nous comprenons si bien. _Tu_ me comprends si bien. »

Le concerné tenta de se dégager du geste, sans succès. Il ne pouvait pas faire un mouvement sans que la lame lui transperce la gorge. « Je ne suis en rien comme vous, cracha-t-il. Comment… comment ai-je pu être si stupide… tout ça… tout ça n’était que des mensonges depuis le début. Depuis notre première rencontre.

— Notre amitié est bien réelle, William. Je tiens énormément à toi, et je sais que tu tiens à moi. »

Hannibal semblait sincèrement blessé par ses propos, autant que si quelqu’un lui avait dit que son bœuf bourguignon était infâme.

« Je tenais à cette fausse relation que vous aviez créé. Maintenant je ne vois qu’un monstre qui—

— Je ne suis pas un monstre. »

Will eut un rire nerveux.

« Les monstres sont des représentations de nos peurs les plus sincères.  As-tu peur de moi, Will ? »

Le cœur battant, Will ne répondit pas. Le psychiatre s‘approcha doucement du visage de Will. Ce dernier tressaillit lorsqu’il sentit son front se poser délicatement contre le sien. Hannibal avait fermé les yeux.

« Nous aurions pu faire des choses merveilleuses toi et moi, repris-t-il. Ça aurait été parfait si tu avais été prêt pour m’accepter. Mais tel le fruit de mes désirs, tu n’es pas encore assez mûr, cette… prise d’information est bien trop prématurée.

— Allez-vous faire foutre. »

Cette réponse lui valut une main qui se resserrait redoutablement autour de son cou. Sa respiration se coupa et il sentait son esprit l’abandonner.

« Ton langage William. » chuchota Hannibal tandis qu’il sombrait dans l’inconscience.


	4. Chapter 4

Will essaya d’ouvrir lentement les yeux. Une force inconnue semblait l’en empêcher. Oh ! Comme il avait envie de dormir ! La première chose qu’il sentit était la douleur. Il avait mal. Partout. Mais plus particulièrement à la tête. Un tambour lui frappait le crâne de bruits sourds. Aussi au poignet. Et au bras. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Quelque chose n’était pas normal… il s’était passé quelque chose. Une chose importante.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux lorsque les souvenirs lui remontèrent douloureusement au cerveau. Il observa autour de lui. Il était assis dans la salle à manger d’Hannibal, face à la table. Il essaya de bouger, mais constata avec effroi qu’il était attaché à la chaise au niveau des pieds et du torse avec une sorte de ruban. Ses mains étaient quant à elles menottées dans son dos, il percevait le fer froid sur sa peau. Cette position était extrêmement inconfortable, en particulier pour son poignet apparemment fracturé.

Hannibal choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée dans la salle à manger. Il s’était changé en costume impeccable et avait soigné ses blessures. Il tenait un plateau en argent et sourit quand il vit Will.

« Je vois tu es enfin réveillé. » dit-il joyeusement.

Will était révolté par son ton si banal, comme s’il venait de sortir d’une simple sieste. « Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? 

— Tu aurais préféré être mort ? » répondit Hannibal en levant un sourcil. Il s’assit sur une chaise à côté de Will et posa le plateau sur la table devant lui. Il contenait du matériel médical en tout genre : bandages, crèmes, antiseptiques, aiguilles, et seringues.

« Je ne comprends pas.

— Qu’y a-t-il à comprendre ? »

Will était assurément irrité par la manie d’Hannibal à répondre à ses questions par d’autres questions. _Sales habitudes de psychiatre-meurtrier en série_ , pensa-t-il. « Qu’allez-vous faire de moi ? 

— Eh bien, dans un premier temps je vais soigner tes blessures. Je dois dire que la coupure sur ton bras est très profonde, je vais donc être dans l’obligation de te faire des points de sutures.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas.

— Tu te répètes souvent, William.

— Pourquoi me soigner ? Pou-pourquoi je ne fais pas partie des cadavres dans le sous-sol ? » interrogea Will. Il réfléchit un moment. « Vou-vous voulez me torturer, déclara-t-il très bas.

— Mon cher William, je n’ai aucune intention de te faire du mal.

— Alors pourquoi ne pas m’avoir achevé là-bas ? Je sais qui vous êtes. Ce que vous avez fait. Vous savez pourtant que dès que j’aurais ne serait-ce que mon petit doigt de libre, je vais m’empresser d’appeler Jack—»

Will s’arrêta de parler, les connexions se faisant dans son cerveau. « Oh. »

Hannibal agrandit son sourire. « Tu as vraiment un esprit remarquable. Tu comprends mes intentions tellement rapidement.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici. Pas indéfiniment. »

Will déglutit. C’était donc ça que le docteur avait prévu pour lui. Il ne serait qu’une marionnette dans son spectacle.

Hannibal sourit de plus belle. Il entreprit de découper la manche de la chemise de Will et de désinfecter la plaie sur son bras. « Je dois t’avouer que j’avais eu du mal à me décider. Te tuer… te garder en vie… la limite entre ces deux était bien fine. Mais tu viens de confirmer mon choix.

— Je ne suis pas un jouet, Dr. Lecter. 

— Non, en effet. Tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es mon ami, William.

— Arrêtez de m’appeler William. Et je pense que cette amitié a légèrement été chamboulée par les évènements récents.

— Au contraire, elle n’en n’est que plus renforcée. Et j’arrêterai de t’appeler William lorsque tu m’appelleras Hannibal et que tu admettras qu’au stade de notre relation, nous pouvons nous permettre de nous appeler par nos prénoms respectifs et de nous tutoyer.

— Je ne négocie pas avec les psychopathes.

— Je ne suis pas un psychopathe.

— C’est vrai. Vous êtes bien pire car vous _croyez_ avoir des sentiments. »

Hannibal resta silencieux. Il prit fiole d’un produit transparent sur le plateau et remplit une seringue. Du peu qu’il pouvait bouger, Will eut un mouvement de recul.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? paniqua-t-il.

— Seulement un anesthésiant local pour endormir tes nerfs autour de la plaie.

— Je n’en veux pas.

— Tu ne vas pas apprécier la sensation de l’aiguille qui troue ta peau.

— Votre couteau m’a transpercé. C’est du pareil au même. »

Hannibal sembla réfléchir à la question puis reposa finalement la seringue sur le plateau pour s’emparer d’une aiguille et de fil chirurgical. « Serre les dents William. Ne bouge surtout pas et laisse-toi faire. 

— Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais le choix. »

Le psychiatre planta l’aiguille dans sa peau et Will retint un cri. La douleur était supportable jusqu’au moment le fil passait dans sa plaie. Il avait l’impression d’être traversé par des millions de petites échardes. Il essaya de penser à d’autres choses pour échapper à la douleur. Il regarda le tableau accroché au mur. Un cygne qui violait une femme. Quel goût infâme pour la décoration.

« Tu es très courageux, fit Hannibal concentré sur sa tâche.

— Surtout très naïf, souffla Will entre ses dents en essayant de s’occuper l’esprit. Comment ai-je pu penser que vous étiez un gentil psychiatre qui me voulait du bien… après tous les moments que nous avons passé ensemble… j’aurais dû voir quelque chose…

— Ne penses-tu pas que c’est parce que tu ne _voulais_ pas le voir ? Mon déguisement est efficace mais pas parfait, surtout pour un esprit comme le tien.

— Ça vous ravit de berner tout le monde n’est-ce pas ? Jack, le FBI, moi… vous devez être particulièrement satisfait de votre petite mise en scène. »

Hannibal tira une dernière fois sur le fil et Will eut de nouveaux spasmes de douleur dans le bras.

« J’ai terminé », fit le psychiatre en plaçant un tulle gras contre la plaie. Il mit par-dessus une compresse et entoura son bras d’un bandage ainsi que d’une sorte de film plastique. « A présent tu vas aller prendre une douche pour que je puisse soigner ton poignet et désinfecter la plaie sur ta tête.

— P-pardon ? »

Le psychiatre se contenta de se lever et attrapa le menton de Will pour tourner sa tête sur le côté. Il fronça des sourcils. « C’est vraiment une vilaine blessure que tu t’es fait en tombant par terre. Je vais devoir être attentif à ce que tu ne fasses pas de commotion ou d’hémorragie interne. »

Will le regardait ahuri. « C’est une blague. Vous comptez réellement me traiter comme si j’étais votre chiot, n’est-ce-pas ? » Il se dégagea de la main d’Hannibal d’un mouvement de tête. « Je ne prendrai pas de douche ni rien du tout. Tuez-moi si vous voulez mais je ne jouerai pas à votre petit jeu sordide. »

Le docteur s’accroupit pour se placer au niveau du visage du Will. Une lueur malsaine brillait dans ses yeux. « Oh, Will. Je peux faire bien pire que ça. 

— Pire que me tuer ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu—»

Le jeune homme s’interrompit et écarquilla les yeux. « Non. Non, non, non, vous n’avez pas le droit de faire ça.

— Qu’est-ce qui m’en empêche ?

— Vous… vous allez devoir partir. Vous échapper. Quitter cette vie mondaine et fausse que vous avez créée. Tous ces efforts vont être détruits. Et ça serait beaucoup trop risqué. Vous… vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. »

Hannibal se releva et prit une grande inspiration en faisant mine de réfléchir. « Je me demande par qui je vais commencer... Jack peut-être ? Il est trop idiot pour vivre, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne verrait pas le tueur en moi même si j’égorgeais sa femme en face de lui.

— Arrêtez… supplia Will.

— Ou alors notre amie Alana Bloom ? Je l’apprécie beaucoup, ça serait fort dommage. Mais un mal pour un bien, comme on dit. »

Will serra les dents et baissa la tête, vaincu. Il ne pouvait pas mettre ses amis en danger. Ils devaient les protéger de ce monstre... c’était la seule chose qu’il avait encore le pouvoir de faire. « D’accord, murmura-t-il d’une voix faible.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— D’accord, répéta-t-il plus fort. Je ferais… je ferais ce que vous voudrez. Mais laissez-les en dehors de ça.

— Très bien.

— Promettez-le-moi. Même si je ne sais pas ce que vaut la parole de l’Eventreur de Chesapeake…

— Si tu respectes ta part du marché, je te promets de ne pas les toucher. A moins, bien sûr, qu’ils ne mettent en danger mon intégrité. »

Will accepta silencieusement les conditions. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans cette situation, à négocier avec un tueur, alors qu’il était simplement venu dîner avec un ami.


	5. Chapter 5

« Je vais te détacher William, menottes comprises. Tu seras libre de tes mouvements mais j’attends de toi un comportement exemplaire. Notre petite histoire dans le sous-sol t’a prouvé que tu n’étais pas de taille contre moi, et encore moins blessé. Je tiendrais ma promesse, mais tâche de tenir la tienne. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Will opina du chef, le regard fixé sur le sol. Tandis qu’Hannibal défaisait les liens autour de sa cheville et de son torse, il se dit qu’il devait être malin : il ne pouvait rien tenter tout de suite. Il devait se familiariser avec son environnement, jouer le jeu. Dès que le psychiatre baissera sa garde, là il pourrait attaquer. S’enfuir. Appeler à l’aide. Le docteur le fit se lever et l’emmena vers le deuxième étage. Juste à côté des escaliers, ils entrèrent dans une chambre assez spacieuse, très peu décorée. Hannibal ouvrit la porte et entra, Will sur ses talons. Un grand lit recouvert de draps rouges trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait également de multiples étagères et des commodes vides en bois sombre contre le mur. Au fond, devant une petite fenêtre, se trouvait un simple bureau et une chaise.

« C’est la salle de bain de cette chambre d’ami, dit Hannibal en désignant une porte à côté d’une des étagères. Il y a tout ce qu’il faut à l’intérieur. Va prendre une douche, je t’apporterai des habits. »

Will obéit comme le bon petit otage qu’il prétendait être. Il s’avança dans la salle de bain et quand il ferma la porte derrière lui, il entendit Hannibal la fermer à clé. Il n’y avait pas de verrou intérieur, bien entendu.

La pièce n’était pas très grande, mais il y avait assez de place pour une douche, une baignoire en marbre, des toilettes, un lavabo et un grand miroir. Sur le lavabo se trouvait une petite boîte en bois. Autrement, la pièce était vide. Will regarda autour de lui pour trouver un quelconque objet ou morceau de mobilier qui pourrait lui servir d’arme mais même le pommeau de la douche n’aurait pas suffi. Il fouilla ensuite dans la boîte pour n’y trouver que des bouteilles de shampoing, gel douche et crèmes en tout genre. Il soupira, retira ses vêtements tâchés de sang qu’il laissa au sol, attrapa une bouteille et se mit sous la douche.

La pression et la chaleur de l’eau lui firent un bien fou. L’eau à ses pieds prit une teinte rosée mais elle s’éclaircit rapidement. Le gel douche produisit un mousse légère et onctueuse et avait une agréable odeur de citron… qu’il lui rappelait l’odeur du psychiatre. _Parfait,_ pensa-t-il amèrement. _Je sens comme Hannibal maintenant._

Un bruit de porte le tira de ses pensées. Il ne voyait rien à travers le rideau de douche opaque mais savait qu’Hannibal était rentré. Il s’arrêta de bouger, ne sachant pas à quoi s’attendre. Mais rien ne se passa. Après quelques minutes, il se décida à sortir de la douche. Le docteur était parti. Il avait laissé des serviettes épaisses et des vêtements à côté du lavabo. Les siens ne se trouvaient plus au sol. Will se sécha et s’habilla consciencieusement. Hannibal lui avait apporté un t-shirt — _il a donc des t-shirts en sa possession_ , s’étonna Will— qui était un peu trop lâche pour lui. Mais les sous-vêtements et le pantalon de pyjama lui allaient à la perfection. Les deux hommes faisaient presque la même taille.

En égouttant ses cheveux, il observa son visage dans le miroir. Il semblait… en piteux état. Encore plus que le matin même. Il constata que sa blessure au crâne saignait encore légèrement. Enfin prêt, il frappa doucement à la porte… avant de voir que celle-ci n’était plus fermée à clé.

Will ouvrit la porte et s’avança pieds nus dans la chambre. Ici non plus les meubles ne pouvaient pas être transformés en armes. Il aurait pu casser les pieds de la chaise sous le bureau pour en faire un pieu mais il n’était pas sûr que ce genre d'arsenal soit efficace. Hannibal était bien pire qu’un vampire après tout. Ledit personnage était devant la table de nuit et manipulait des objets sur le plateau en argent du rez-de-chaussée. Quand il vit Will sortir de la salle de bain, il lui fit signe de s’asseoir sur le lit. Ce dernier ne pipa mot et obéit.

« Tu n’as pas eu de problème avec ton poignet ? demanda Hannibal.

Will secoua légèrement la tête.

« Parfait, et je suis content de constater que la protection du bandage ait bien protégé la plaie de l’eau. » continua-t-il. Il s’approcha de Will et retira le plastique autour de son bras.

Le jeune homme ne disait toujours rien et restait stoïque sous les gestes du docteur. Celui-là remarqua son silence, légèrement amusé.

« Tu comptes ne plus jamais m’adresser la parole ? Depuis tout à l’heure tu n’as rien dit. C’est une sorte d’attaque passive pour me faire comprendre que tu n’es pas d’accord avec ta condition ? »

Hannibal prit du désinfectant du plateau et entreprit de soigner la plaie de la tête de Will. « C’est très puéril de ta part, William. Je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça. » Il pressa une compresse sur la blessure puis y posa délicatement un pansement. Après avoir vérifié son travail, il prit doucement le poignet gonflé de Will et l’examina. « Mmh. J’ai peut-être un peu trop forcé. Ce n’est pas la peine de faire un plâtre mais tu vas devoir garder la main immobile pendant quelques semaines. J’irai t’acheter une attelle dans la matinée. En attendant, un bandage bien serré devrait suffire. »  

Il mit ses paroles à exécution et Will se contentait de rester immobile sur le lit.

« Tu comptes encore jouer au roi du silence encore longtemps ? »

Hannibal semblait à présent irrité. Will eut un rictus, fier de son effet mais ne répondit rien.

« Très bien. » fit sèchement le psychiatre en finissant le bandage.

Il se leva soudainement du lit, sous la surprise de Will et sortit de la chambre en emportant le plateau de matériel souillé avec lui. Le jeune homme entendit la clé de la porte et se rendit compte qu’il allait surement être enfermé pour longtemps. Hannibal allait le laisser pourrir dans cette chambre sans nourriture tout ça parce qu’il avait voulu jouer avec lui, montrer qu’il avait encore de la volonté. _Au pire_ , se dit-il en croisant les bras, _je deviendrai claustrophobe_. Une pensée le frappa soudain. _Hannibal… s’il est énervé… il va sûrement…Jack… Alana…_

« Hannibal ! » cria-t-il en se levant du lit. Il alla vers la porte et frappa de grands coups avec sa main valide. « Je suis désolé ! Je t’en prie, je suis désolé. Ne me laisse pas, je… je ne voulais pas. »

La serrure se fit entendre et Hannibal ouvrit la porte. Will se tenait devant lui haletant et affolé. Il évitait son regard. « Laisse… laisse-les tranquilles. Je… je ne le referai plus. Je te le promets Hannibal. »

Le concerné eut un sourire et leva un sourcil «  _Hannibal_? » observa-t-il.

Will se figea. Il avait commis une erreur sans s’en rendre compte en l’appelant par son prénom. C’était trop tard pour revenir en arrière à présent.

« Détends-toi, renchérit le docteur. Je suis enchanté que tu aies enfin décidé d’admettre que nous sommes plus que de simples connaissances. »

Will sentait le regard perçant d’Hannibal sur son visage mais était obstiné à fixer son col. Le psychiatre leva sa main et la plaça sur l’épaule de Will au niveau de la nuque. Ce dernier tressaillit à son contact mais ne bougea pas. Hannibal entreprit de lui masser subtilement les muscles du trapèze. Ce geste d’affection donnait la nausée à Will mais il se contenta de le subir. Hannibal était radieux.

Quelle était sa limite ? Will avait peur de le découvrir. Il voulait à tout prix empêcher Hannibal de tuer ses amis mais il ne savait pas jusqu’à quel point il pouvait le supporter. Il devait changer de sujet. Et rapidement.

« Comment… débuta Will d’une petite voix.

— Oui ? dit Hannibal en continuant son massage.

— Comment pourrez… pourras-tu me garder ici en permanence ? Quelqu’un va forcément se rendre compte mon absence éventuellement… »

Hannibal arrêta son geste et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu as tout à fait raison. J’avais presque oublié ce détail. »

 _J’ai encore perdu une occasion de me taire_ , pensa Will. Hannibal lui fit signe de retourner s’asseoir sur le lit et il obéit sans protester. Le docteur se plaça devant lui et sortit un téléphone portable de la poche arrière de son pantalon. C’était celui de Will. Il devait l’avoir récupéré de la poche de sa veste encore restée dans la cuisine. Il le tendit à Will. Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu vas appeler Jack, ordonna Hannibal, ainsi qu’Alana. Tu vas t’excuser d’appeler si tard. Tu vas leur dire que ton travail au FBI t’a énormément fatigué physiquement comme mentalement et que tu dois prendre des vacances prolongées en Europe. Ton vol est prévu demain.

— Ils ne vont jamais me croire.

— Tâche d’être convaincant. »

Will attrapa l’appareil et sélectionna le numéro de Jack.

« Et Will. » Ce dernier se retourna vers Hannibal qui le regardait froidement. « Si tu tentes de faire passer un quelconque message, je le saurai, comme tu sais ce qu'il se passera dans ledit cas. »

* * *

 

L’appel de Jack se passa sans encombre. Il lui conseilla même de prendre le temps qu’il voulait pour récupérer et de bien profiter du soleil. Alana, en revanche, eut plus de mal.

« Comment ça, tu pars demain ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ça ne serait pas un coup de tête par hasard ? 

— Non Alana, j’ai pris ma décision. » Will essayait de contrôler sa voix pour qu’elle ne tremble pas. Il aurait pu si facilement lui dire la vérité… « J’ai besoin de repos.

— Et ça te prend comme ça de partir tout seul à l’autre bout du monde ? Le vol a dû être à un prix exorbitant en plus !

— Non, pas tant que ça. Il… heu… restait beaucoup de places inoccupées. 

— Et ça ne t’aurait pas suffi de passer quelques jours près d’un lac ?

— J’ai besoin de changement. Tu ne me feras pas changer d’avis.

— Très bien, Monsieur Grincheux. Tu peux me dire au moins quand est ton retour ?

— Je… » Il lança un regard inquiet vers Hannibal. « Je ne sais pas trop.

— Tu ne sais pas trop ? Comment ça, tu ne sais pas trop ?

— Le temps qu’il me faudra, d’accord ? Ecoute Alana, j’ai beaucoup de choses à faire…

— Très bien, j’ai compris, soupira-t-elle vaincue. Repose-toi bien dans ce cas, d’accord ?

— Attends Alana… » Hannibal lança un regard terrible à Will qui eut un frisson.

« Oui ?

— Pourrais… pourrais-tu t’occuper de mes chiens pendant mon absence ? Juste de quoi les nourrir et les sortir de temps en temps. S’ils t’embêtent trop, tu peux appeler quelqu’un pour le faire. Ma clé de secours se trouve toujours au même endroit.

— Bien sûr Will, pas de soucis.

— Merci Alana. »

Will raccrocha et Hannibal récupéra aussitôt le téléphone.

« Demain je passerai chez toi, dit-il. Pour t’apporter quelques affaires et faire croire à ton départ. »

Will était au bord des larmes. Il s’accrochait de sa main droite au bord du lit en se disant que personne ne viendrait le chercher ici à présent. C’était fini. Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul. Une main sur son visage le tira de ses pensées.

« Ce qui me chagrine le plus, murmura Hannibal, c’est qu’avec tout ça, nous avons pas pu dîner correctement. » **  
**

 


	6. Chapter 6

Will se retrouva à nouveau assis à la table de la salle à manger, libre de ses mouvements cette fois-ci. Il était presque minuit, mais Hannibal avait insisté pour faire le dîner qu’ils avaient initialement prévu. Après avoir passé quelques instants dans la cuisine, le docteur lui servit son entrée et s’assit à sa droite. « Tomates à la provençale et figues farcies au fromage de chèvre façon printanier. » annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Will jeta un coup d’œil son plat, extrêmement bien présenté et appétissant, comme d’habitude. Les couleurs étaient splendides et le docteur avait réussi à couper les tomates en fleur.

« Je n’ai pas faim, dit-il d’une voix lasse.

— Je vais être dans l’obligation de te demander de manger, Will. Tu sais comme je déteste le gaspillage. »

N’osant pas refuser une nouvelle fois, il attrapa la cuillère en argent qui lui servait d’unique couvert.

« Je sais que ce n’est pas convenable, enchaîna Hannibal. Mais pour le moment je ne vais autoriser ni couteaux ni fourchettes.

— Je ne les utiliserai pas comme des armes, si c’est de ça dont tu as peur.

— Il vaut quand même mieux éviter les tentations, n’est-ce-pas ? Si tu as besoin d’aide, n’hésite pas à me demander. »

Sur ces mots, il servit un verre de vin blanc à Will ainsi qu’à lui-même. Ils mangèrent en silence et le jeune homme, utilisant son unique main et son unique cuillère, essayait de ne pas trouver le plat trop délicieux, ce qui était un sérieux challenge. Il se battait avec un morceau de figue lorsque Hannibal posa sa fourchette et tourna son regard vers lui.

« Tout à l’heure, avant… l’incident. Tu essayais de me dire quelque chose. Sur tes rêves. »

Will grimaça, voulant partager le minimum d’information avec son kidnappeur. « Ça n’a plus d’importance. 

— Au contraire, je pense que c’est essentiel que tu partages avec moi tes peurs et tes cauchemars. Après tout, je suis ton ami et psychiatre. »

Le jeune homme se retint de rétorquer une remarque sarcastique. Il but une gorgée de vin. « Eh bien, après avoir été empalé par le cerf, j’ai voulu crier… mais seuls des… des serpents sont sortis de ma bouche. »

Hannibal tourna son regard vers sa propre assiette et soupira, déçu. Il leva son couteau devant lui et regarda son reflet sur la lame de manière distraite. « Ne me mens pas Will. » murmura-t-il sévèrement.

Ce dernier se crispa devant la menace. Etait-il si transparent ? « Je… le cerf m’a empalé. » Will déglutit en repensant à son rêve. Il n’avait pas envie de dire la vérité.  « Et j’ai voulu le repousser, lui… me retirer les bois du corps. » Hannibal avait retourné son attention vers lui. « Puis… puis le rêve s’est transformé. Je ne tenais plus les bois entre mes mains mais… mais…

— Mais quoi ? » insista doucement Hannibal, se penchant un peu plus vers Will.

Il prit une grande inspiration, évitant volontairement le regard d’Hannibal. « Je tenais la gorge de quelqu’un. Je ne sais pas qui ou quoi. Mais je serrais son cou. De plus en plus fort, comme si je voulais l’étouffer. Et au bout d’un moment, j’y suis parvenu.

— Et que ressentais-tu ?

— Je… bégaya-t-il le cœur battant à la mémoire de ce souvenir. J’étais… bien. D’une certaine façon. Comme lorsqu’on est satisfait d’avoir accompli un travail bien fait.

— Un travail bien fait, c’est comme cela que tu perçois le meurtre d’une personne ?

— Quoi ? Non ! Non… ce n’était... Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Ça n’a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens réellement.

— Les rêves sont le reflet de notre personnalité. »

Will jeta un regard noir à Hannibal. « Je sais que tu essayes de faire. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne serais jamais comme toi. Tu crois ça parce que je te comprends. Mais c’est faux. Je hais, je répugne ce que tu as fait.

— Mais me hais-tu ? »

La question pris Will au dépourvu. « Qu-quoi ?

— Tu dis détester mes actions. Soit. Qu’en est-il de ma personne ? »

Will resta bouché bée et ne sut pas répondre. Il se contenta d’observer Hannibal, abasourdi. Ce dernier portait un large sourire et se leva. « Je vais chercher le plat principal. » dit-il en ramassant les assiettes et les couverts.

* * *

 

« J’ai eu le temps de réfléchir. » annonça Will d’un ton sec alors qu’Hannibal venait à peine de franchir la porte de la salle à manger avec deux nouvelles assiettes remplies.

« Vraiment ? demanda Hannibal d’un ton poli.

— Oui. Et je te hais au plus profond de mes entrailles.

— Vraiment ? » répéta le psychiatre avec un rictus. Il posa les assiettes sur la table et s’assit à sa place.

L’attitude prétentieuse d’Hannibal avait pour don d’énerver Will. Il attrapa sa cuillère et engloutit furieusement un morceau de ce qui semblait être du bœuf en sauce. C’était délicieux.

« L’amour et la haine sont deux sentiments très proches et similaires, expliqua le psychiatre. Il est parfois difficile d’en distinguer la limite. »

Will serra les dents pour ne pas cracher sur lui. Il avalait le troisième morceau de viande quand il remarqua qu’Hannibal n’avait pas encore touché à sa propre assiette. Il se contentait d’observer Will manger, les mains placées sous son visage, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? fit-il.

— Je vois que tu apprécies mon bœuf. »

Will croisa rapidement le regard d’Hannibal et vit de la malice dans ses pupilles. Du plaisir. Il se délectait de voir Will manger. Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Des cubes de viande baignaient dans une sauce claire. Des morceaux de légumes et ce qui semblait être une purée de pommes de terre particulièrement bien présentés accompagnaient le tout.

Will lâcha soudainement sa cuillère qui tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Il se leva de sa chaise qui bascula en arrière, le regard frappé d’horreur encore posé sur l’assiette. « Tu n’as pas… balbutia-t-il.

— Je n’ai pas quoi ? s’enquit Hannibal avec un étonnement poli.

— Co-comment j’ai pu rater ça… il y avait des morceaux d’humains dans ton réfrigérateur… bien sûr que ce n’était pas là pour la décoration…

— Will, est-ce que ça va ? Tu trembles énormément. »

Hannibal attrapa le poignet droit de Will qui était toujours debout.

« L’éventreur de Chesapeake, continua Will d’une faible voix, il… tu… manges tes trophées… et tu les sers à tes invités… depuis tout ce temps… »

Will leva enfin le regard vers Hannibal et se dégagea de son emprise. « Tu nous sers de la chair humaine ! s’exclama-t-il. Depuis ce petit déjeuner que tu m’as apporté dans ma chambre d’hôtel ! A moi, à Jack, lors de tes soirées… c’est le genre de truc qui t’excite n’est-ce pas ? De regarder les gens se manger entre eux ?

— Will, calme-toi…

— Que je me calme ? Tu te fous de moi ? Je viens de… de… »

Il avait mangé un être humain. Et ce n’était pas la première fois. Il sentit une nausée monter en lui. Sans jeter un autre regard vers le docteur, il courut vers la cuisine. Il se jeta alors contre l’évier, appréhendant ce qui allait lui arriver. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour vomir ses entrailles. Une fois vidé, il s’assit, ruisselant de sueur, contre le plan de travail. L’acidité gastrique lui avait brûlé la gorge. Les yeux fermés, il entendit Hannibal entrer dans la pièce et s’approcher de lui.

« Dégage. Je ne veux plus te voir de ma vie. 

— Tu n’as jamais critiqué ma cuisine auparavant, Will.

— C’était avant de savoir ce que je mangeais.

— Tu n’as pas fini ton plat. Et il y a encore le dessert.

— Va te faire foutre. »

Will sentit une présence à proximité et ouvrit ses yeux. Hannibal se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, accroupit.

« Je t’ai déjà demandé de surveiller ton langage, dit-il doucement. Et j’aimerais beaucoup que finisse ton repas. Après tout, tu as besoin de force, tu m’as l’air très fatigué. »

Will eut un rire forcé. « C’est ça. Compte là-dessus.

— Ce n’était pas une demande Will. »

Hannibal leva sa main et posa sa main sur la gorge de Will. Ce dernier était trop consterné pour ne faire ne serait-ce qu’un mouvement.

Le psychiatre se mit à lui caressait tendrement sa trachée du bout des doigts, comme s’il voulait apaiser sa douleur. « Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, continua-t-il doucement.

— Tu n’es pas sérieux. »

Will observa son visage et vit qu’au contraire, il était très sérieux. Une lueur malsaine brillait dans ses yeux. Il lui ordonnait de finir ces… cette viande humaine auquel cas il irait mener une vendetta contre ses amis. Avec cette menace, il tenait Will par les fils comme une marionnette. Il était obligé de faire ce qu’il voulait.

Il avala sa salive difficilement, sentant toujours la main du docteur contre son cou. « S’il te plaît Hannibal, essaya-t-il désespéré. Je… je t’en supplie, ne n’oblige pas à faire ça.

— Je suis désolé que ça te pose autant de problèmes. Mais c’est pour ton bien. »


	7. Chapter 7

Le dîner s’était terminé tard. Will s’était contraint à tout avaler jusqu’à la dernière part du dessert. Hannibal l’avait longuement observé, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Le jeune homme avait voulu à plusieurs reprises jeter son assiette sur le visage arrogant du psychiatre, mais il avait gardé son self-control, se répétant que ça serait inutile et qu’au contraire, ça lui poserait plus de problème qu’autre chose.

A la fin du repas, Will s’était exilé dans sa chambre et Hannibal l’avait laissé faire. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit dans la salle de bain, à vider son estomac autant qu’il le pouvait dans les toilettes. Allongé par terre, il sentait l’acidité gastrique lui brûler la gorge.

Cette situation n’était plus supportable. Il n’avait passé que quelques heures en la compagnie du docteur mais il était déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il devait faire quelque chose. Attaquer Hannibal était hors de question à ce niveau-là. Il était bien trop faible et le psychiatre verrait venir le coup de très loin. La seule solution était de s’échapper et de prévenir quelqu’un, d’aller chercher de l’aide. Il se souvint soudain qu’Hannibal était censé aller lui chercher des affaires à Wolf Trap dans la matinée. C’était parfait. Le temps que le psychiatre fasse l’aller-retour, cela lui laissait au moins deux heures pour partir. Il sourit d’une joie sombre à l’idée d’être enfin libre.

* * *

 

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque que les rayons du soleil du lundi frappèrent la fenêtre de la chambre, Will entendit Hannibal toquer poliment à la porte avant de l’ouvrir. Après avoir mis en place son plan d’action, Will s’était couché et faisait à présent semblant de dormir. Il n’avait bien évidemment pas fermé l’œil de la nuit. Le dos tourné à Hannibal, il l’entendit poser quelque chose sur la table de nuit.

« Will, je suis désolé de te réveiller si tôt, mais je dois aller chercher tes affaires chez toi. Je t’ai apporté le petit déjeuner ainsi qu’un livre pour t’occuper. J’essaierai de ne pas être long. »

Voyant que son invité ne bougeait pas, il s’assit sur le lit. Will sentit le matelas bouger sous son poids. Une main se posa sur lui et lorsque Hannibal lui caressa le dos comme à un enfant malade, il frissonna.

« Will ? fit Hannibal doucement.

— J’ai entendu. » grogna se dernier et bougea pour se dégager du geste.

Hannibal n’insista pas et quitta la pièce, en fermant à clé derrière lui. Will se leva instantanément du lit et jeta un coup d’œil au petit déjeuner. Il ne voulait pas avaler quoi que ce soit venant d’Hannibal mais il se dit qu’il avait besoin de reprendre de l’énergie. Il y a avait là des toasts, du bacon et un jus d’orange. Jetant un regard dégoûté à la viande grillée, il engloutit rapidement le pain et la boisson qui eux, aux moins, n’était pas fait d’humain. Du moins, il espérait intérieurement. Tandis qu’il écoutait attentivement ce qui se passait dans la maison, ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre qu’avait laissé Hannibal : “Le Psychiatre face à la loi” de Winfred Overholser. _Il se fout de moi_ , pensa Will amèrement. _Il se croit vraiment hilarant._

Au bout d’un moment, il entendit distinctement la porte d’entrée claquer. Ce bruit était suivit de près par le moteur d’une voiture qui démarrait et Hannibal était enfin parti. Ne tenant plus sur place, Will compta cinq minutes, le temps d’être sûr qu’il se soit assez éloigné. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l’ouvrit. Hannibal n’avait pas pensé à la fermer ou à la protéger. Il n’avait pas imaginé que Will était capable de sauter du deuxième étage. Mais il avait déjà fait bien pire.

Il laissa courir le vent sur son visage un moment et respira l’air ambiant. C’était tellement agréable. Il avait hâte de sortir d’ici. En se penchant, il constata que sa chambre se trouvait derrière la maison et que le sol était recouvert d’herbe verdoyante qui se prolongeait dans le jardin fleurit. _Parfait_ , se dit-il. _Ça amortira la chute._

Il défit les draps rouges de soie du lit et les attacha ensemble. Ils n’allaient pas suffire à aller jusqu’en bas mais la longueur était amplement suffisante. Il lia ensuite une extrémité de sa corde de fortune au pied du bureau et vérifia qu’il était assez lourd pour supporter son poids. C’en était presque trop facile.

Il tint fermement les draps et s’assit au rebord de la fenêtre. Concentrant toute ses forces sur ses mains, il se fit glisser lentement le long des draps. Il était rapidement essoufflé et ruisselant de sueur. Sa main fracturée lui faisait terriblement mais il arriva assez vite à l’extrémité. Il restait encore deux mètres sous lui. Lâchant la corde, il atterrit par terre et réussit à rouler sur lui-même pour éviter de se blesser. L’un de ses genoux prit plus le choc que le reste de son corps mais il réussit néanmoins à se relever sans trop de difficultés. L’adrénaline dans son corps devait l’aider à tenir le coup. Il avait réussi. Il était libre. Respirant l’air encore un fois, il se dit qu’il se sentait extrêmement bien.

Will commença à contourner la maison en boitant légèrement. Il réfléchissait à ses options. Il pouvait alerter les maisons autour. _C’est une mauvaise idée_ , pensa-t-il. _Si je débarque chez les gens en pyjama à une heure si matinale et en vociférant des injures sur leur gentil voisin le docteur Hannibal Lecter, personne ne me croira._

Le jeune homme s’appuya contre un arbre pour se reposer un moment. Il se dit que sa priorité était de quitter la demeure. Il se redressa et voulut repartir. Un bruit dans son dos attira son attention. L’instant d’après, une main se plaqua contre sa bouche tandis qu’un bras lui attrapa le cou par derrière. Will reconnu tout de suite l’odeur d’Hannibal. Il tenta de crier, de mordre et de se débattre mais rien n’y fit. Le docteur avait eu l’avantage de surprise et des étoiles commençaient à se former devant ses yeux à mesure que le docteur resserrait la pression autour de sa gorge.

« Will, glissa Hannibal dans le creux son oreille en le tenant toujours fermement. Je suis vraiment déçu. »

Will ne put répondre qu’avec un cri faible et étouffé. Il sentit Hannibal poser ses lèvres contre son crâne. « J’avais oublié les clés de chez toi. Je m’en suis rendu compte à mi-chemin. Et je suis heureux d’être revenu à temps. »

Le jeune homme n’arrivait plus à penser et tout devint noir.

* * *

Will se réveilla doucement. Il se sentait pâteux, totalement dans le brouillard. Il remarqua également qu’il avait mal. A la tête, au cou, au genou. Son bras gauche était totalement engourdi. Il se redressa légèrement et vit qu’il était de retour dans son lit, recouvert de draps différents des précédents. Il se frotta le visage pour se réveiller.

Il avait raté. Totalement foiré son évasion. Il s’était évanoui et Hannibal avait réussi à le remettre dans son lit et même changer les draps. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la fenêtre. La journée semblait être déjà bien avancée. Il remarqua que des vêtements qui lui appartenaient était parfaitement bien pliés et rangés sur une des étagères en face du lit. Hannibal avait donc eu le temps d’aller les chercher à Wolf Trap. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Pourquoi était-il inconscient autant de temps ?

Will tira les draps et sortit du lit. Il vacilla en se levant et dû se tenir au rebord pour ne pas tomber. Il se sentait vraiment dans un piteux état. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans l’espoir de se passer de l’eau sur la figure histoire de se réveiller. Il tituba vers la porte et dut se poser un moment contre le mur. Il avait la tête qui tournait et il devait cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour ne pas voir flou. Il ouvrit enfin la porte et leva le regard. Il recula hâtivement, trébucha sur ses propres pieds et tomba par terre, frappé d’horreur.

Devant lui se trouvait la tête de Beverly Katz, tranchée, qui trônait au centre du lavabo, baignant dans un liquide rouge foncé. Son propre sang. Will ne souvenait pas avoir crié. Mais il avait dû le faire car Hannibal rentra précipitamment dans la chambre et s’approcha de lui. Toujours au sol et haletant, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de son amie. Elle semblait… paisible avec ses yeux fermés. Une odeur cuivrée lui remplissait les narines et était insupportable. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il commença à sangloter. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Il n’était pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

 Hannibal profita de ce moment pour le tirer le bras et le forcer à se lever. « Will, retourne te coucher, fit-il doucement. Les sédatifs font encore effet, tu ne devrais pas rester là. »

Will se laissa faire et se retrouva assit sur le lit aux côtés d’Hannibal qui lui tenait toujours le bras. Il tremblait comme une feuille, les yeux brouillés de larmes. « P-pourquoi… » réussit-il à articuler d’une voix très faible. Son regard se tourna vers Hannibal et il fut soudain pris d’une colère noire. Il tenta de se dégager et se pousser le docteur, sans effet. « Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il en criant. Tu l’as tué espèce de…

— Will, coupa Hannibal. Calme-toi. »

Le concerné commença à frapper le torse du docteur avec son poing droit mais le peu de force qu’il avait ne lui permettait pas de lui faire mal. Will tremblait désespérément. « Tu n’es qu’un monstre… » murmura-t-il à bout de souffle entre deux sanglots. Hannibal l’attira subitement contre lui et le berça comme un enfant. Will tenta de le repousser à nouveau mais n’y parvint pas. Ses larmes glissait le long de la chemine du docteur.

« Pourquoi l’ai-je tué ? questionna Hannibal.

— Qu-quoi ?

— A ton avis, pourquoi ai-je tranché la tête de Miss Katz ? »

Will avait du mal à réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas entendre les mots “tranché” et “Katz” dans la même phrase. La douleur au fond de lui induisait un encore plus terrible mal de crâne. « Pa-parce que tu… tu voulais… » Il s’interrompit, pris d’un nouveau sanglot.

« Continue Will. » Hannibal passait ses doigts dans ses boucles et Will, à bout de forces, ferma les yeux contre sa volonté et se laissa faire.

« Parce que tu voulais me punir… dit-il d’une voix faible. Tu… je t’ai désobéi. Je n’ai pas tenu pas ma promesse. Alors tu n’as pas tenu la tienne.

— Je t’avais prévenu, n’est-ce pas ? »

La voix d’Hannibal était douce. Il n’était pas en colère contre Will. Il se contentait de lui caressait le visage.

Will se dégagea légèrement. Il répondit dans un souffle. « Oui… tu m’avais dit de t’obéir sinon… oh mon dieu… c’est ma faute. » Il s’accrocha à la chemise du psychiatre et planta ses ongles sur son torse. « C’est… c’est ma faute. Elle serait encore en vie si je n’avais pas… oh non… je suis désolé, tellement désolée… ».

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle et Hannibal serra davantage Will. Il l’embrassa sur la tempe. « Je ne t’en veux pas, Will. Tu as fait une erreur, et tu l’as payé. C’est terminé à présent.

— C’est ma faute…  répéta Will désespérément.

— Il faut que tu te reposes. »

Sur ces mots, Hannibal se leva lentement et coucha Will dans le lit. Il le couvrit des draps et quitta la pièce sans un bruit.

Will remonta ses genoux contre lui et sanglota encore pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Il pensait à ce qui se trouvait dans sa salle de bain. A _qui_ s’y trouvait. Il ne voulait pas s’endormir. Mais il était tellement fatigué… ses yeux se fermèrent éventuellement, et des cauchemars prirent le relais.


	8. Chapter 8

Will se réveilla lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il resta longtemps allongé dans le lit, sans bouger, à regarder le plafond. Ses yeux étaient bouffis à force de pleurer. Il savait que son corps réclamait de la nourriture, mais il n’avait pas envie de manger. Il n’avait pas envie de se lever. Il n’avait plus envie de rien.

Il était prisonnier et ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Essayer de s’échapper s’était transformé en désastre, et seule l’image de Beverley dans son esprit lui serrait le cœur comme un étau. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Mais il n’arrivait pas à s’arrêter.

Au bout d’un moment, quelqu’un frappa poliment et Hannibal entra après avoir déverrouillé la porte. Will s’obstinait à fixer le plafond.

Le psychiatre posa quelque chose sur la table de nuit et s’assit sur le bord du lit. « Will. Je t’ai apporté de quoi manger et une attelle pour ton poignet. Il faudra aussi que je change tes bandages. »

Le concerné ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vide.

« Je conçois que ce deuil soit difficile, enchaîna Hannibal. Mais tu dois te reprendre en main. Tu n’as rien mangé depuis ce matin. »

A la surprise du docteur, Will lui répondit d’une voix faible. « Tue-moi. 

— Pardon ?

— Tue-moi.

— Je ne veux pas te tuer.

— Mais moi je veux que tu le fasses. C’était censé finir comme ça dans tous les cas.

— Will, je pense que tu commences à développer des signes de dépression. »

Il ne releva pas et Hannibal soupira. Il se leva et tira doucement Will du lit pour le mettre debout. Ce dernier se laissa faire comme s’il n’était qu’une marionnette en chiffon, en trébuchant légèrement à cause de son genou encore douloureux. Il n’avait plus la volonté de résister. Le psychiatre le fit se déplacer.

« Où va-t-on ? s’enquit Will d’une voix terne.

— Prendre une douche. »

Cela fit réagir le jeune homme. Il s’arrêta et regarda Hannibal d’un regard affolé. « Je ne retournerai pas là-dedans, aboya-t-il en désignant la salle de bain du doigt.

— Je suis passé tout à l’heure pour nettoyer.

— Je m’en contre fiche !

— Ma propre salle de bain alors ? » proposa Hannibal.  

Will voulu ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais il savait que c’était un combat perdu d’avance. Hannibal était clément avec lui pour l’instant mais n’allait sûrement pas le laisser faire. Il opina du chef et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l’étage inférieur.

Will n’était jamais rentré dans la chambre du docteur mais il ne s’étonna pas de voir la pièce. Malgré que sa propre chambre soit grande, celle-ci faisait au moins deux fois sa taille. Un lit immense faisait face à une cheminée, entouré de deux tables de nuits. Les draps et le mobilier étaient bien évidement assortis au plafond bleu minéral. Contre les murs se trouvaient des commodes et un miroir. Ce qui dérangea le plus Will fut les deux sofas autour d’une petite table devant de la cheminée. Cela lui rappelait trop le bureau d’Hannibal où ils avaient réalisé leurs séances de psychanalyse. Celui-là l’emmena dans la salle de bain annexe qui était encore plus somptueuse que celle de Will et chaque objet était à sa place.

« Tu as besoin d’aide ? » demanda Hannibal en lui lâchant le bras.

Will secoua la tête.

« Très bien. » Il le laissa un moment dans la pièce et revint avec des habits de sa propre commode. Il désigna ensuite ses produits de bain. « N’hésite pas à utiliser mes affaires. Et tâche de ne pas trop mouiller ton bandage au bras. Je le nettoierai tout à l’heure. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce mais cette fois-ci ne ferma pas. Le verrou était à l’intérieur. Will s’empressa alors de l’actionner. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il était là, il se sentait… en sécurité. Il savait qu’Hannibal ne devait pas être loin, mais une barrière le protégeait. Il entreprit ensuite de fouiller de fond en comble tous les placards mais ne trouva rien d’intéressant. Il n’y avait même pas de lame de rasoir manuel qu’il aurait pu utiliser pour se défendre contre son kidnapper. Il prit une longue douche et se servit du rasoir électrique qu’il trouvât. Il ne voulait prendre soin de lui pour Hannibal, mais cela lui faisait gagner du temps en solitaire. Il apprécia chaque seconde loin du monstre qu’était le docteur.

Quand il eut fini s’habiller et qu’il ne trouvait rien d’autre à faire, il se contenta d’observer son reflet dans le miroir. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Hannibal frappa à la porte. « Will ? Tu as terminé ? »

Le concerné ne répondit pas. Entendre sa voix lui donnait mal au ventre.

« Ouvre la porte. »

Will considéra ses options. S’il n’obéissait pas, d’autres personnes allaient certainement mourir de la même façon que Bev. S’il obéissait et continuait d’obéir, ses amis seraient sains et saufs mais c’est lui qui souffrirait sous le joug d’Hannibal. Il était dans une situation impossible. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire face à ce choix.

« Will, ouvre la porte immédiatement. »

Le ton autoritaire d’Hannibal brisa quelque chose en lui. Il serra son poing droit et frappa son reflet dans le miroir. L’objet se brisa autour de son impact et du sang gicla. L’articulation de ses doigts le faisait souffrir et les petits morceaux de verre qui s’étaient incrustés le brûlaient avec douceur. Malgré tout, il recommença et cette fois-ci, le miroir se détruisit en plusieurs morceaux qui tombèrent dans le lavabo et au sol. Le jeune homme pouvait entendre Hannibal qui tentait de défoncer la porte à coup d’épaule. Il avait dû entendre le bruit de verre brisé, mais Will n’y prêta pas attention. Il attrapa un morceau particulièrement épais et tranchant au même moment où le psychiatre réussit à ouvrir la porte. Il vit Will tenir son arme et se tendit instantanément.

« Tu sais pertinemment que ça ne sert à rien de m’attaquer, Will. » dit-il froidement.

Ce dernier regarda le morceau dans sa main. Plus rien n’avait de l’importance. « Ce n’est pas pour toi. »

Hannibal fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Will n’attendit pas qu’il parle et fit un geste dans le but de se planter le morceau dans sa propre gorge. Il comptait toucher l’artère mais le docteur fût plus rapide. Il lui attrapa le bras et l’attira vers le sol. En quelques secondes, il réussit à le maîtriser et à lui faire lâcher le miroir. Hannibal se trouvait à présent au-dessus de Will et lui tenait fermement les bras.

« S’il te plaît… supplia Will en essayant de se dégager. Laisse-moi partir. En vie ou pas, je m’en moque. Mais laisse-moi partir…

— Tu es bien plus perturbé par la mort de Miss Katz que je ne le pensais. »

Will pensa à son amie et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. « Hannibal, je t’en supplie… »

Il avait arrêté de se battre et respirait bruyamment, entre deux sanglots. Toujours à cheval sur Will, Hannibal lâcha doucement ses bras pour attraper son visage et l’obliger à le regarder. « Tu sais que c’est de ta faute, n’est-ce-pas ? Tu me l’as dit cet après-midi.

— Je sais.

— Je veux te l’entendre dire Will.

— C’est… c’est de ma faute.

— Qu’est-ce qui est de ta faute ?

— C’est de ma faute si… si… » Le regard d’Hannibal était hypnotique. « C’est de ma faute si Beverly est morte.

— Et qu’aurais-tu dû faire pour éviter ce malheureux incident ?

— T’écouter… Je n’aurais pas dû pas m’échapper.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça, Will ? »

Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans la tête d’Hannibal.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? répéta le psychiatre plus fermement.

— Parce que… » Son esprit se perdit. « Parce que tu m’apprécies. Tu penses m’aimer. Je suis l’une des seules personnes qui te comprenne vraiment. Alors tu veux me garder. Pour toi tout seul. Et ce sentiment s’est amplifié depuis que j’ai découvert ce qui se cache dans ton sous-sol. Tu peux enfin être toi-même. Mais j’étais trop sauvage. Tu devais me conditionner, me faire comprendre que si j’agissais mal, alors je serais puni. Comme avec la boîte de Skinner. »

Hannibal sourit tendrement, de la fierté dans les yeux.

« Mais il y a bien plus que ça. Tu as d’autres projets pour moi. Tu es lasse de ta solitude. Et tu te désoles de me voir me battre avec moi-même. Tu voudrais pouvoir m’aider, me former, m’arranger pour que je sois le vrai moi. Que j’embrasse ma vraie nature. »

Will s’interrompit en reprenant ses esprits. Hannibal le regardait avec adoration en lui tenant toujours le visage.

« Hannibal, souffla le jeune homme en écarquillant les yeux. Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire de moi ? »

Le psychiatre sourit à nouveau. Il s’approcha délicatement du visage de Will jusqu’au creux de son oreille. « Tu me l’as dit toi-même, mon cher Will, murmura-t-il. Je veux seulement t’aider. »

Hannibal se releva légèrement, et avant que Will ne puisse faire le moindre geste, des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de subir le geste d’affection d’Hannibal. Il ne lui rendit pas ce baiser chaste qui le rendait malade. Il était en train de se faire embrasser par l’Eventreur de Chesapeake. Ça le dégoûtait. Mais une infime partie de lui, qu’il détesta dès qu’il l’a découvrit, appréciait en un sens ce contact. Après toutes les émotions par lesquelles il était passé, ça le rassurait. Il ressentait la tendresse qu’avaient Hannibal pour lui, son l’amitié, et les moments qu’ils avaient partagés remontaient à la surface. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir une chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Il était si confus. Son cœur battait trop fort, bien trop fort. L’odeur d’Hannibal était trop entêtante. Hannibal brisa le baiser mais quand il sentit une bouche contre le cou qu’il avait voulu trancher quelques minutes plus tôt, il gémit malgré lui. Il posa sa main droite qui saignait encore sur le torse du docteur et le repoussa brutalement. Ce dernier se releva et lui lâcha le visage sans protester.

« Arrête, marmonna Will en détournant la tête sur le côté. Tu me répugnes. »

Will savait qu’il ne devait pas être très convaincant. Il avait rougi et était sûr qu’Hannibal l’avait remarqué.


	9. Chapter 9

Après son interaction avec Hannibal, Will s’était calmé. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s’était passé. Le psychiatre l’avait laissé retourner dans sa chambre, puis l’avait rejoint pour nettoyer sa blessure à la main, retirant les minuscules morceaux de miroir un part un à l’aide d’une pince à épiler. Il s’était ensuite occupé de changer son bandage au bras, avait retiré celui de la tête, et enfin lui avait posé l’attelle qu’il avait achetée sur son poignet.

Il faisait à présent nuit et Hannibal revint dans la chambre pour demander à Will de descendre pour dîner. Ne comptant pas avaler quoi que ce soit, il obéit néanmoins. Le docteur lui servit ce qui ressemblait à de la soupe, plusieurs tranches de pain et une salade de lentilles.

« J’ai décidé de te ménager, déclara Hannibal tandis que Will observait son assiette. Tu es vraiment faible, donc je ne te forcerai pas à manger de la viande si tu ne le souhaites pas. Et je suis certain que même si je t’assure que c’est du porc ou du bœuf, tu ne me croiras pas.

— Bonne déduction.

— En revanche, tu as été de nombreuses fois blessé et tu as besoin de protéines pour cicatriser. J’insiste donc pour que tu manges trois repas par jour et que tu associe céréales et légumineuses à chaque fois pour complémenter les acides aminés.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir tout suivit.

— Contente-toi de manger ce que je te sers et tout ira bien. »

Will décida finalement, contre sa première intention, de dîner. Puisqu’il n’y avait pas de viande, il ne voyait aucune raison d’être retissent. Après quelques bouchées, il constata que la préparation était évidemment extrêmement goûteuse. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait faim. 

« Merci », murmura Will au bout d’un moment d’une voix lasse. Les deux hommes étaient en train de déguster le dessert, une mousse au chocolat noir.

« Pourquoi ça ?

— Pour ne pas m’obliger à manger de… de la viande. Tu aurais pu continuer à le faire, mais tu ne l’as pas fait. Merci pour ça. 

— Je n’allais pas te laisser mourir de faim. »

Will voulu répliquer que de toute façon, il l’aurait forcé d’une manière ou d’une autre à manger, mais une sonnerie de téléphone l’en empêcha. _Sa_ sonnerie de téléphone. Hannibal fronça les sourcils et se leva en direction d’un buffet dans le coin de la pièce. Il prit une clé de la poche intérieure de sa veste et ouvrit l’un des tiroirs du meuble pour en sortir l’appareil. La sonnerie avait cessé. Le docteur manipula le mobile en revenant vers la table.

« C’était Jack, fit-il perplexe en regardant l’écran. Je ne—»

Le téléphone se remit à sonner. Après quelques secondes, Hannibal le tendit à Will. « Je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut. Mais il a l’air insistant. Dis-lui juste que tu profites bien de tes vacances. Et mets le haut-parleur. »

Will fit comme demandé et décrocha.

« Ah ! Will ! Enfin ! » Jack semblait soulagé. « J’ai cru un moment que tu avais laissé ton téléphone ici et je me voyais déjà prendre l’avion pour venir te chercher en personne en Europe.

— Jack, qu’est-ce qu—

— Ce coup de fil doit certainement te coûter très cher alors écoute moi bien et ne dis pas un mot avant que je n’aie terminé. Beverly a disparu depuis ce matin. Je sais ça ne correspond aux 24h réglementaires mais elle n’est pas venue travailler et ne répond pas à nos appels. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. »

Will resta silencieux et jeta un regard angoissé en direction d’Hannibal qui restait impassible.

« Will ? Tu m’as entendu ?

— O-oui. Mais… tu es sûr que ce n’est pas trop tôt pour paniquer ?

— Je sais qu’il y a un truc louche. J’en suis sûr. C’est pour ça que j’ai besoin de toi.

— De moi ?

— Oui de toi ! » Jack s’impatientait. « Je veux que tu prennes le premier avion que tu trouves illico presto et que tu te ramènes ici. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

— Mais Jack… je… » Will ne savait pas quoi faire. Hannibal ne lui donnait aucune indication mais s’il disait à Jack qu’il allait revenir, ses amis allaient finir dans son congélateur. « Je ne peux pas. »

— Tu ne peux pas ? gronda Jack. Ton ami et collègue a disparu et _tu ne peux pas_?

— Je… » Will parcourait la pièce des yeux à la recherche d’idée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouteille de vin sur la table. « Je me suis fait voler mes papiers dans… à…à Paris. Je ne peux pas repartir sans mon passeport. Il faut que j’appelle l’ambassade et—

— Tu es en France ? coupa Jack. J’ai des contacts de la police nationale là-bas. Dis-moi dans quel hôtel tu te trouves et je tâcherai de faire accélérer les choses. Il faut perdre le moins de temps possible.

— Je… non.

— _Excuse-moi_? »

Will se crispa devant le ton sévère de Jack. «  Je... je vais me débrouiller. Je ferais au plus vite et je viendrai vous aider. Je dois y aller.

— Will atten—»

Il raccrocha, à bout de souffle. Will regarda ensuite le psychiatre qui avait une expression vraiment étrange. Il semblait en pleine réflexion et en lutte intérieure.

« Hannibal, fit doucement Will en devinant ses pensées. S’il te plaît, ne cherches pas à tuer Jack. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe et tu n’es en aucun cas impliqué. Il est juste très inquiet pour… pour Beverly. »

Il grimaça en prononçant son nom. Ça s’était passé ce matin à peine… il avait l’impression que des jours entiers s’étaient écoulés depuis.

« Je ne suis pas convaincu, Will. Je pense au contraire qu—»

Une nouvelle sonnerie se fit entendre. Celle du portable d’Hannibal cette fois. Il le sortit de son pantalon et eut un sourire noir en voyant le nom de son interlocuteur. Il décrocha avec une voix de tout ce qu’il y avait de plus aimable.  

« Bonjour Jack, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Dr. Lecter, j’aurais besoin de vos conseils. C’est au sujet de Will. »

Le psychiatre se tourna vers celui-ci. « En quoi puis-je être utile ?

— Eh bien… il m’a dit avoir pris des vacances…

— A Paris, si je ne m’abuse.

— Ah, vous êtes au courant donc. Je viens de l’appeler pour… pour une affaire qui m’inquiète. Mais il a agi… curieusement. »

Hannibal se retint de rire. « Vraiment ? 

— Oui. Avant qu’il ne prenne son vol, vous avez dû le voir, non ? Avait-il un comportement bizarre ? Maintenant que j’y pense, c’est étrange qu’il soit parti du jour au lendemain… il en avait besoin mais—

— Jack, coupa le docteur. Je peux vous assurer que Will se portait à merveille. C’est moi-même qui l’ai emmené à l’aéroport.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— Certain.

— Il m’a dit s’être fait voler ses papiers.

— C’est très probable. Les pickpockets sont nombreux dans les grandes villes.

— Ah bon ? Mais j’avais quand même l’impression qu’il ne voulait pas revenir, même pour une situation urgente.

— Il est incontestablement anxieux de travailler à nouveau. Être sur le terrain lui a causé un grand stress, surtout dernièrement. Il a beaucoup d’appréhensions de toute évidence. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, surtout pas vous, Jack. Après tout, c’est vous qui l’avez poussé à revenir. »

Jack resta silencieux mais on pouvait sentir son malaise.

« Peut-être puis-je vous aider pour cette situation urgente ? enchaîna Hannibal toujours aussi poli.

— Je… non. Du moins pas pour l’instant. Nous n’avons pas besoin de déterminer un profil psychologique ni quoi que ce soit. C’est une affaire interne. Miss Katz a… a probablement disparu mais nous n’avons encore aucune information là-dessus.

— Oh, comme c’est regrettable.

— Néanmoins, merci de vous proposer Dr. Lecter. Je vous contacterai si on a besoin de vous.

— N’hésitez surtout pas, Jack. Au revoir.

— Au revoir. »

Hannibal raccrocha enfin. Will l’avait fixé tout le long de la conversation.

« C’est vraiment impressionnant, lança soudain le jeune homme.

— Qu’est-ce donc ?

— Ta capacité à mentir. A jouer la comédie. Porter un masque. Je sais pertinemment que tu as tué Beverly mais j’ai presque cru que tu étais inquiet pour elle. »

Le psychiatre sourit. « Je pourrais me reconvertir dans la comédie.

— Probablement. »

Un silence suivit. Will se mordit la lèvre et reprit la parole : « Tu vas le laisser tranquille, n’est-ce pas ? La menace est éloignée. Tu ne crains plus rien. » 

Hannibal fixa Will d’un air sombre. « Pour l’instant. »


	10. Chapter 10

Trois jours passèrent. Une routine s’était presque installée dans la demeure. Les deux hommes prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble, et Hannibal partait dans son bureau pour aller travailler avec ses patients. Il prenait soin d’enfermer Will dans sa chambre, avec quelques livres de sa collection. Hannibal avait également posé un verrou à sa fenêtre, pour ne pas reproduire l’incident précédent. Il rentrait manger à midi puis retournait vaquer à ses occupations jusqu’au repas du soir. Après celui-ci, Will prenait une douche, toujours dans la salle de bain d’Hannibal qui avait pris soin de changer le miroir. Il portait encore l’attelle à son poignet gauche mais il n’avait plus besoin de bandages. Sa blessure au bras cicatrisait parfaitement avec les points, et la main qui avait frappé le miroir était seulement recouverte de croutes. Sa blessure à la tête, quant à elle, n’était qu’un mauvais souvenir. Son genou se portait à merveille. Le reste de la soirée, Will était autorisé à vagabonder dans la maison là où bon lui semblait, tant que le docteur pouvait le surveiller.

Le temps passait très lentement pour Will. Les journées étaient longues et ennuyeuses. Faute d’autre chose, il se trouva un hobby qui consistait à écrire ce qui lui passait par la tête sur le papier fourni par Hannibal. Il notait ses rêves, ses cauchemars, ses angoisses. Il décrivait la façon dont Hannibal mangeait. Il écrivait des lettres à Jack, Alana, Beverly et même à ses chiens. Ils lui manquaient énormément. Cet exercice le détendait et cela lui faisait gagner quelques heures dans la journée. Le téléphone de Will sonna plusieurs fois dans la commode de la salle à manger mais Hannibal ne le laissa jamais y répondre. Lorsque les sonneries s’arrêtèrent, il imagina que le psychiatre l’avait éteint pour de bon.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas reparlé des incidents précédents. Will n’avait rien tenté d’autre pour s’échapper ou attaquer le psychiatre et n’y avait même pas pensé. Il était fatigué d’essayer et cela même si sa santé s’améliorait correctement. Hannibal se révéla être un hôte convenable lorsqu’il n’essayait pas de le manipuler. S’il n’avait pas été un meurtrier qui avait tué son amie à cause de son comportement, Will aurait presque trouvé son kidnapping plaisant.

* * *

Will sortait de la salle de bain d’Hannibal, les cheveux encore humides lorsqu’il vit le psychiatre assis dans le sofa entre le lit et la cheminée, un verre de vin rouge à moitié vide à la main. La bouteille se trouvait sur la table en face. Will trouva son comportement étrange car les autres soirs, il l’avait attendu dans le salon.

«  Qu’est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s’enquit-il.

Hannibal soupira et ferma les yeux. Il finit son verre puis se resservit.

« Hannibal ? 

— Approche-toi. Il faut que j’examine ta plaie au bras pour voir si elle ne s’infecte pas. »

Will obéit tandis qu’Hannibal avala le contenu de son verre d’un trait et le posa sur la table. Le jeune homme s’arrêta à mi-chemin de stupéfaction. Il ne l’avait jamais vu _ingurgiter_ un verre de vin.

« Will, ma patience à des limites.

— Désolé. »

Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et se plaça devant Hannibal. Ce dernier lui prit le poignet pour tirer son bras vers lui et mieux observer la blessure.

« Ça m’a l’air bien, murmura-t-il après un moment. Les points de sutures pourront être enlevés demain.

— Tant mieux.

— Tant mieux…»  répéta Hannibal encore plus doucement.  

Will voulu disposer mais le psychiatre lui tenait toujours fermement le poignet. Il se servit de sa main libre pour dessiner du bout de ses doigts sur l’avant-bras de Will. Il remarqua que ses yeux fixés sur son geste étaient vitreux et qu’il arborait une expression vraiment inhabituelle.

« Hannibal est-ce que tu vas bien ?

— Oui... répondit-il d’une voix rêveuse. Ta peau est tellement claire qu’on la croirait translucide. Je peux voir chacune de tes veines… c’est magnifique, comme une constellation.

— Hannibal, fit Will d’un ton ferme.

— Oui ?

— Combien de verres as-tu bu ? »

Le concerna arrêta son geste et leva les yeux vers Will. « Pas assez. »

Sur ces mots, Hannibal tira subitement sur son bras et le jeune homme trébucha. Il se retrouva contre le psychiatre qui le serrait autour de la taille, à cheval sur une de ses jambes.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » protesta Will en tentant de se dégager. L’étreinte d’Hannibal était trop puissante, il n’arrivait à se relever. En revanche, le psychiatre réussit à positionner Will de façon à ce que sa tête soit dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait fort le vin.

« Lâche-moi Hannibal, ordonna Will qui ne voyait que les clavicules du docteur. Tu es complètement bourré.

— Si tu savais combien de fois j’ai rêvé de faire ça.

— Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, lâche-moi. »

A la place, Hannibal respira profondément les cheveux de Will. « Tu sens merveilleusement bon, dit-il dans un souffle.

— J’ai utilisé ton shampoing. Tu es donc en train de décréter que _tu_ sens merveilleusement bon. C’est la pointe du narcissisme, là. »

Hannibal se mit à rire. Mais un véritable rire, sincère et humain, que Will n’avait jamais entendu. Cela le choqua tellement qu’il arrêta de se débattre.

« Oh Will, s’extasia Hannibal en lui prenant le visage et en le relevant vers lui. C’est pour ça que je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

Le jeune homme n’était jamais à l’aise à l’idée de fixer trop longtemps le regard d’Hannibal, mais ce qu’il vit dans ses yeux le figea davantage. Il y avait une pure adoration et de l’affection. Ils brillaient d’une lueur de ravissement. Will avait la gorge serrée. « Ecoute-moi. Tu as trop bu. »

Hannibal entreprit de lui passer tendrement des doigts dans ses cheveux humides. « Je t’ai déjà demandé si tu me haïssais. Mais je ne t’ai jamais demandé si tu m’aimais.

— Quoi ?

— M’aimes-tu ?

— Hannibal je ne suis pas—

— Réponds-moi. S’il te plaît. »

Will restait abasourdi. Il n’avait jamais entendu le psychiatre le supplier non plus. Il se sentait prisonnier dans un univers parallèle et ne savait pas quoi penser. Il entendait leurs cœurs battre à l’unisson.

« Parce que je sais que je t’aime, Will.

— Non, tu _crois_ m’aimer. Tu es incapable d’aimer. T-tu es l’Eventreur de Chesapeake, tu ne peux pas aimer.

— C’est ce que je pensais aussi. Et puis quand tu as fait ta petite escapade dans le sous-sol, je n'ai pas pu t’achever. Je suis incapable de te tuer.

— Ce n’est pas la définition de l’amour.

— Pour moi, ça l’est. Je m’étais persuadé que je voulais te garder parce que je m’ennuyais, parce que tu me comprenais… mais tu es bien plus, _bien plus_ que ça. »

Hannibal scruta le visage de Will puis se pencha, collant son corps contre le sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la deuxième fois depuis leur rencontre. La sensation était cette fois douce mais hésitante. Malgré tout ce en quoi il croyait, Will ferma les yeux. Il sentit Hannibal sourire et le tira encore plus vers lui. Will percevait son envie et ne put s’empêcher de lui rendre son baiser. Haletant, il voulut reprendre sa respiration et entrouvrit la bouche. La langue d’Hannibal trouva son passage en son intérieur et il ne résista pas. Le docteur se fit plus insistant et se pencha davantage. Il l’embrassait langoureusement comme s'il allait disparaître. Will était submergé par sa passion, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’apprécier ce moment. Hannibal lâcha le visage de Will et sa main descendit le long de son cou, son torse pour arriver à sa taille. Il leva son t-shirt et posa sa main sur la peau nue du jeune homme. Will l’arrêta en attrapant son poignet et brisa subitement le baiser.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas t’aimer. » dit-il le souffle court et le cœur battant. Hannibal le regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu as tué des gens Hannibal. Tu les manges. Tu… tu me les as fait manger. Tu me tiens en otage ici sous menace de blesser mes amis. Tu… tu as tranché la tête à… à Beverly.

— J’ai fait ça pour toi.

— Non, tu as fait ça pour toi. Tu veux tout contrôler.

— Et si je te laissais partir ? »

Will mit un moment pour comprendre les mots. « Q-quoi ?

— Si je te laissais partir, tu m’aimerais ?

— Hannibal, je—

— Si je te promettais d’arrêter de tuer, et si je te laissais partir… est-ce que tu m’aimerais ?

— Tu ne peux pas être sérieux… t-tu ferais ça ? »

Le psychiatre lui embrassa la mâchoire. « Je n’ai besoin que de toi. »

Il était sérieux. Il avait vraiment l’intention de le laisser partir. Tout ça pour gagner son amour. Will n’en revenait pas. S’il pouvait se servir de cette occasion…

Hannibal se releva soudainement et tira Will avec lui. Il l’emmena vers le lit.

« Hannibal, non, je ne veux pas—»

Mais avant que Will ne puisse finir sa phrase, il se retrouva sur le matelas moelleux, dos à Hannibal. Ce dernier entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et l’attira lui. Will pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du psychiatre contre sa nuque.

« Reste avec moi », souffla Hannibal d’une voix endormie.

Will ne répondit pas. Il resta là, à apprécier la chaleur d’un autre corps contre le sien. Mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas rester là toute la nuit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il sentit la tension autour de sa taille se relâcher et le souffle d’Hannibal se régulariser : il s’était endormi. Le jeune homme se dégagea alors doucement et sortit du lit. Le docteur n’avait pas bronché. Will s’arrêta un moment pour l’observer. Il semblait paisible et si innocent dans cette position. Après quelques instants, il quitta la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et éteignit la lumière derrière lui.


	11. Chapter 11

La nuit avait été étrangement courte et sans rêves. Will avait passé plusieurs heures à se retourner dans son lit, pensant à ce qu’il allait faire, ce qu’il allait dire, avant de finalement s’endormir. Hannibal avait proposé de le laisser partir. Il avait même proposé d’arrêter ses meurtres. Tout ça pour recevoir l’amour de Will. S’il arrivait à l’en convaincre… alors il avait peut-être une chance.

Will savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu’un comme Hannibal. Il avait peut-être eu des sentiments contradictoires le concernant, mais il n’était plus l’homme qu’il avait connu. Tout ce qu’avait pu être le docteur par le passé n’était qu’un masque, une comédie, qu’il avait su créer et jouer à la perfection. _Mais alors_ , pensa Will, _à quoi rimait cette soirée ?_

Il s’enfonça le visage dans son oreiller lorsque des bruits dans le couloir le tirèrent de ses pensées. Un Hannibal parfaitement habillé rentra subitement dans la chambre et Will se redressa, la gorge serrée. D’un seul regard, il fit le tour de la pièce et arborait une expression de franche surprise en voyant Will à demi-allongé.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demande le jeune homme perplexe.

— Tu es encore là. »

Will fronça les sourcils. « Oui, j’avais remarqué.

— Je n’ai pas fermé ta porte à clé hier soir, repris Hannibal toujours surpris. Et tu es encore là. Tu n’es pas parti. »

Will resta bouche bée. Ça lui était sorti de la tête. Après qu’Hannibal se soit endormi, il était reparti vers sa chambre comme il avait fait les autres soirs. Mais il aurait pu partir. Il avait accès à toutes les pièces de la maison, et même au téléphone. La conduite d’Hannibal l’avait tellement perturbé qu’il avait raté sa chance. _J’ai été stupide_ , pensa Will amèrement. _Tellement stupide. J’ai complètement oublié que j’étais un prisonnier ici._

« J’imagine je dois te féliciter pour ton comportement, enchaîna Hannibal.

— Je ne suis pas un chien que tu récompenses quand il a bien agi.

— Dans tous les cas… merci. Je voulais t’appeler pour le petit déjeuner et quand j’ai vu que ta porte n’était pas verrouillée, j’ai… »

Il s’interrompit. Il semblait hésiter mais s’avança vers Will et s’assit sur le bord du lit. De près, le jeune homme remarqua qu’il avait les yeux injectés de sang et des cernes indiquant sa fatigue. C’était presque drôle de voir Hannibal avec une gueule de bois.

Le psychiatre se frotta le visage. « J’ai été un détestable hôte hier soir, et je m’excuse pour cela. C’était terriblement grossier de ma part. »

Will fut surpris par sa franchise. « Non… je…

— Je n’aurais pas dû boire autant, coupa Hannibal. Un de mes patients m’avait sérieusement irrité et… j’imagine que je me suis laissé emporter. C’est une chance que la soirée soit floue. Je n’aurais pas dû te laisser seul.

— Hannibal, je… attends, quoi ? » Le cœur de Will rata battement. « Tu ne te souviens pas de hier soir ?

— Eh bien, je me rappelle avoir enchaîné les verres après le repas et… m’être couché. Encore habillé. Le réveil a été très dur ce matin. »

Voyant l’expression consternée de Will, il pencha la tête sur le côté. « Pourquoi ? Ai-je dis quelque chose d’inapproprié pendant la soirée ?

— Non, tu… bredouilla le jeune homme. Tu… on a… tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ?

— Si j’ai été grossier d’une quelconque manière, je m’en excuse. Que s’est-il passé Will ? »

Ce dernier hésita longuement. Devait-il lui avouer dans quelle position ils s’étaient retrouvés ? Lui dire qu’il avait finalement cédé ?

« Will ?

— Il ne s’est rien passé. » Sa gorge était sèche et son ton ferme. « Tâche de surveiller ta consommation d’alcool à l’avenir. 

Hannibal semblait dubitatif mais ne releva pas. « Bien entendu. Dès que tu seras prêt, tu pourras venir prendre le petit déjeuner. »

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Will seul. En se levant du lit, il constata que ses jambes tremblaient.

* * *

 

Hannibal ne travaillait pas ce vendredi-là. Will l’avait entendu jouer du clavecin toute la matinée depuis sa chambre. Etrangement, cela l’avait détendu et il s’était laissé bercer par les mélodies. Il s’était surpris à repenser à la soirée, à regretter le trou de mémoire du psychiatre. D’un côté, il était soulagé car il n’avait pas à justifier son comportement. Mais d’un autre côté, les promesses d’Hannibal étaient à présent dans le vide et il n’avait aucun moyen de les récupérer.

Un peu avant midi, Will était occupé à écrire ses lettres et ses notes personnelles lorsque Hannibal toqua à sa porte. N’obtenant aucune réponse, il rentra dans la chambre et s’approcha du bureau où il était assis. Le docteur l’observa un long moment, pensif. Cela ne perturba pas le jeune homme. Il prit finalement la parole en se rapprochant davantage de lui.

« Will, fit doucement Hannibal. Je me demandais si, puisque j’aime à imaginer qu’une relation de confiance s’est installée entre nous, tu accepterais de manger de la viande. »

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête. « Sans façon. 

—  Même si je te certifie que c’est animal ?

— Non merci.

— J’insiste. J’ai vraiment peur que tu fasses une carence en fer. Tu es très pâle et ta peau est presque translucide. »

Will bloqua sur le dernier mot et sursauta de surprise. _Translucide_. C’était le même mot qu’Hannibal avait utilisé la veille pour décrire son avant-bras. Coïncidence ou…

« Tu te sens bien ? » demanda le psychiatre en posant une main sur son épaule.

Percevant le contact, Will lâcha son stylo et se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Elle bascula en arrière dans un bruit sourd. Le docteur le regarda, poliment étonné.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? 

— Tout va très bien.

— Ce n’était pas la réaction de quelqu’un qui va bien, Will.

— Tu m’as surpris, rien de plus. »

Le jeune homme fixait obstinément le sol. Hannibal fit un pas en avant vers lui et Will recula, comme ils le feraient dans une danse synchronisée.

« Tu as peur de moi. » Ce n’était pas une question.

«  Je n’ai pas peur de toi, répliqua Will d’une voix aiguë.

— Alors pourquoi ce comportement ?

— Je… je tiens à maintenir une distance de sécurité entre nous.

— C’est donc de la peur. »

Will s’enflamma. « Non ! Ce n’est… ce n’est pas de la peur.

— Alors qu’est-ce donc ? »

Il resta silencieux, le souffle court. Hannibal avança de nouveau mais cette fois-là, le jeune homme butta contre le bureau.

« Si tu ne m’aiguilles pas, repris le psychiatre d’une voix douce, je ne peux pas t’aider.

— Je ne veux pas de ton aide.

— Que s’est-il passé hier soir ? »

Will jeta un regard affolé à Hannibal. « Q-quoi ? Rien du tout, pourquoi ?

— Je sais que tu me mens. Je t’ai laissé faire, ce matin, estimant que ça ne devait pas être important. Mais ta conduite me prouve le contraire. Réponds-moi honnêtement, que s’est-il passé ? 

— Rien ! » s’exclama Will. Il baissa davantage la tête, se sentant rougir. Il voulut se diriger vers la porte mais Hannibal le retint par le bras. Pas de la façon douce de la vieille, mais plus fermement. La prise du psychiatre lui faisait mal.

« Dis-moi la vérité.

— Ça n’a aucune importance ! s’égosilla Will en tentant de se dégager. Tu n’étais pas dans ton état normal. Ça ne compte pas.

— Il s’est donc bien passé quelque chose.

— Je…

— Qu’ai-je fait ? T’ai-je menacé ? Blessé ?

— J’aurais préféré, grommela Will entre des dents.

— Alors dis-moi ce que—

La sonnette de la porte interrompit Hannibal. Il dévisagea Will un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu’il allait faire. Une autre sonnerie retentit. Il lâcha enfin son bras. Son regard était froid. « Reste ici. Ne fais aucun bruit, je vais fermer la porte derrière moi. Nous continuerons cette conversation tout à l’heure. »

Sur ce, il s’exécuta et Will dû prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas tomber au sol. Il n’avait aucune idée de la façon de se sortir de cette situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne buvez pas trop les enfants. Après, vous forniquez avec votre âme sœur et vous ne vous en souvenez même pas !


	12. Chapter 12

Une conversation était engagée au rez-de-chaussée. Même l’oreille collée contre la porte, Will n’arrivait pas à distinguer ce qu’il se disait. Il avait juste déduit qu’Hannibal parlait avec un autre homme. Ils discutèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes lorsque soudainement les voix se rapprochèrent : ils montaient l’escalier.

« … de vous demander ça. » C’était la voix de Jack Crawford. Will eut le souffle coupé et se planta inconsciemment les ongles dans ses paumes. « Ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes, mais la journée risque d’être longue. 

— Ça ne me dérange pas, Jack. La salle de bain est par là.

— Merci. »

Un silence suivit. Le chef du département des sciences du comportement du FBI était là. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres de Will. S’il seulement il pouvait… _non_ , pensa-t-il _. Si je tente quoi que ce soit et qu’Hannibal le remarque, Jack va en subir les conséquences._

Une chasse d’eau se fit entendre. Will perçu à nouveau la voix de Jack.

« C’est une magnifique demeure que vous avez là, Dr. Lecter. J’adorerais pouvoir la visiter.

— Une autre jour peut-être. » Maintenant qu’il le connaissait, Will pouvait sentir le faux sourire froid et hypocrite que devait porter Hannibal en ce moment. « Mais je m’apprêtais à préparer le déjeuner.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr. En tout cas, je vous remercie de vos conseils concernant la disparition de Beverly. J’aurais pu passer un coup de fil mais c’est une situation des plus importantes. Ça fait déjà quatre jours que personne ne l’a vu.

— Je comprends.

— J’ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Tant qu’on n’aura pas retrouvé de corps, j’ai toujours un espoir en moi, mais…

— Mais plus les jours passent, plus cet espoir s’affaiblit. J’espère que vous allez la retrouver.

— Merci, Dr. Lecter. Et aussi… vous n’auriez pas des nouvelles de Will par hasard ?

— Pas la moindre. Pourquoi cela ?

— Je n’arrive pas à le joindre. Et ça fait déjà plusieurs jours.

— Je pense qu’il doit simplement profiter de ses vacances et s’est déconnecté du monde.

— Vous avez probablement raison. »

Il y eut un silence gênant.  « Je vais vous laisser à présent.

— Je vous raccompagne. »

Les deux hommes descendirent les escaliers sans aucun bruit. Peu de temps après le claquement de la porte, Will entendit Hannibal remonter vers sa chambre d’un pas rapide. Il recula de la porte pour ne pas que le docteur le surprenne en train d’espionner. Ce dernier déverrouilla la serrure, rentra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il semblait pressé d’en finir.

«  Que… qui était-ce ? » questionna Will dans un mouvement de recul. Changer de sujet lui permettrait peut-être de sortir de cette situation.

« Jack. 

— Que voulait-il ?

— Des conseils sur la disparation de Miss Katz.

— Tu lui as dit quoi ?

— Aucune importance.

— Mais… »

Hannibal sépara la distance qui les séparait en deux enjambées. « Nous avions une conversation à terminer, si je ne m’abuse. »

Will déglutit. Il était à nouveau contre le bureau avec Hannibal, le regard perçant, à quelques centimètres de lui.

— Je ne veux pas y participer.

— Je peux t’y obliger.

— Je… tu n’as pas le droit de menacer mes amis à chaque fois que tu es contrarié ! protesta Will agressivement. Je ne suis pas ta marionnette, tu ne peux pas me faire faire ce que bon te semble selon ton humeur ! »

Hannibal semblait serrer les dents et Will pouvait voir une veine battre sur son front. Il se contrôlait mais il ne l’avait jamais vu aussi à la limite de l’énervement.

« Si tu ne veux pas avoir peur pour Alana ou Jack, alors dis-moi ce qu’il s’est passé.

— Pourquoi veux-tu tant le savoir ? Il ne s’est rien passé de spécial !

— Ne me prends pas pour idiot, ton comportement crie le contraire et je sais reconnaitre les mensonges. »

Will se mordit la lèvre. Hannibal posa une main sur son épaule et baissa légèrement la tête pour être au niveau de ses yeux. Il semblait s’être calmé.

« Ecoute-moi Will, dit-il d’une voix beaucoup plus douce. Je sens que quelque chose te dérange par rapport à cette soirée. Tu sembles réticent. C’était sûrement de ma faute, mais je ne peux pas m’en souvenir. Je veux seulement t’aider. Et je pourrais seulement t’aider si tu m’expliques ce qu’il s’est passé.

— N’essaye pas de me manipuler.

— Je ne te manipule pas.

— Tu n’es pas le seul à pouvoir détecter un mensonge. »

Hannibal était si proche que Will pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage, ainsi que la chaleur de son corps. Son odeur l’embaumait. Il aurait aimé détester tous ces détails. Il repensait à la veille, à leur proximité. Le regard d’Hannibal se fit soudain plus froid.

« Will, ne m’oblige pas à—

— Ça suffit ! » coupa le concerné. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. « Arrête de menacer les gens ! J’en ai plus qu’assez ! Tu veux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

Brusquement, Will attrapa le col d’Hannibal et l’attira vers lui. Il l’embrassa furieusement, concentrant tout sa colère et son désespoir dans son baiser. Leurs dents s’entrechoquèrent sous le mouvement mais aucun des deux ne broncha. Hannibal était figé sous l’émotion et lorsque Will le repoussa, il avait le visage livide et les yeux grands ouverts.

« Voilà ce qu’il s’est passé ! »

Sur ces mots, Will poussa Hannibal et passa devant lui avant de sortir de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, regrettant amèrement son comportement. Il avait craqué et c’était maintenant impossible de revenir en arrière. Le souffle court, il se jeta sur le canapé du salon, espérant que le psychiatre le laisserait tranquille. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. _Qu’ai-je fait ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Après quelques minutes à ruminer ses pensées, il entendit quelqu’un s’approcher doucement derrière lui.

« Dégage, Hannibal.

— Tu n’as pas être impoli. »

Il s’assit sur le canapé à son tour. Will voulu partir pour mettre le plus de distance entre les deux mais Hannibal lui attrapa le poignet l’empêchant de se lever. Très lentement, sans jamais quitter Will du regard, il rapprocha sa main vers son propre visage et lui donna un chaste baiser sur le dessus. Le contact brûla la peau du jeune homme. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’indigna-t-il.

— Je te présente toutes mes excuses pour avoir oublié la soirée. »

Will retira sa main de la prise d’Hannibal. « Tu plaisantes, j’espère. Je rêverais de pouvoir l’oublier. 

— Es-tu certain de ça ? »

Le psychiatre se pencha légèrement et leva sa propre main vers le visage de Will. Ce dernier repoussa le geste d’un coup brusque. «  Si tu essayes quoi que ce soit, je te mords.

 — Ça ne me dérangerait pas, murmura le psychiatre avec un petit sourire.

— Je suis sérieux Hannibal, ne t’approche pas de moi. 

— Tu dis quelque chose mais je vois tes yeux qui disent le contraire.

— Change d’ophtalmologue dans ce cas. »

Will croisa les bras, exposant son refus. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques secondes, il se détendit et se tourna vers Hannibal. Ce dernier, qui ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux, s’étonna de ce changement soudain.

« La nuit dernière, commença Will, tu… tu m’as dit que tu étais prêt à me laisser partir. A arrêter les meurtres. Pour moi.

— J’ai dit ça ? »

Hannibal était singulièrement surpris. Il resta silencieux un moment.

Will s’éclaircit la gorge. « Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— Tu… tu le ferais ?

— J’ai beaucoup bu hier soir. »

Will eut un rire forcé qui désarçonna Hannibal. « C’est la meilleure ! Alors pour me sauter dessus, tout va bien, mais s’il s’agit de me libérer de ma position d’otage, alors là c’est l’alcool qui parle !

— N’utilise pas le mot otage, je n’aime pas ce terme.

— Ah non ? Je fais quoi alors ici ? Je squatte juste chez toi et j’ai droit à des morceaux de Beverly dans ma salle de bain comme cadeaux d’accueil ? »

Will s’était levé, furieux. Se rappeler ce souvenir lui était douloureux. Il respirait bruyamment, avait les poings serrés, et sentait des larmes de colère lui monter aux yeux.

« Calme-toi Will, fit Hannibal en se levant à son tour.

— Non ! J’ai toutes les raisons pour être énervé ! »

Le psychiatre posa une main sur l’épaule de Will, pour apaiser son hystérie, mais ce dernier se dégagea à nouveau et poussa Hannibal de ses deux mains. Il recula à peine.

« Je te déteste ! s’écria Will. Je te déteste ! Je déteste ce que tu fais, ce que tu _me_ fais ! »

Il ponctua ses paroles en attrapant un vase qui se trouvait à proximité et le renversa par terre. Il éclata en morceaux et de l’eau s’écoula à leurs pieds. Les fleurs que contenait le vase étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Will marcha sur la porcelaine brisée et s’avança vers Hannibal, d’un pas furieux. « Je déteste ce que je ressens ! Tu es en train de me rendre fou ! Je ne sais plus où j’en suis, je suis confus et je suis incapable de… de… »

Il frappa soudainement Hannibal au visage. Le coup surprit le psychiatre et il trébucha légèrement sur le côté. Will profita de ce moment pour l’attraper par sa chemise et le plaqua contre un mur. Sous le choc, un tableau à leur droite trembla.

« J’avais tellement mis d’espoir dans cette amitié ! Je t’appréciais tellement ! Tu étais mon ancre dans ce monde ! Mais maintenant je ne… je n’ai… »

Will remonta ses mains jusqu’au cou d’Hannibal. Ce dernier lui attrapa les poignets mais n’essaya pas de se débattre. Il se contentait de regarder l’homme devant lui déverser sa rage.

_Je suis à présent à la place du cerf._

Will commença à serrer la gorge du psychiatre, d’abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Ses pouces appuyaient fermement sur sa trachée. Hannibal perdit ses couleurs et devint de plus en plus en livide. Il suffoquait à mesure que la prise se refermait.

_Je ne le lâche pas. Je continue à serrer, à l’étouffer._

Will perçut les bruits de suffocation du docteur.

 _Je savoure avec satisfaction le moment où la vie quitte son corps._  

Réalisant soudainement ce qu’il faisait, il lâcha le cou d’Hannibal qui se plia en deux pour tousser et reprendre son souffle. Will recula, fixant ses mains avec de grands yeux comme si quelqu’un d’autre avait pris possession de son corps. La respiration saccadée, il essuya la sueur sur son visage. « Qu’est-ce que… qu’est-ce que j’étais en train de faire… » se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Il remarqua enfin Hannibal, les mains toujours sur ses genoux. « Pourquoi tu n’as rien fait ? s’exclama-t-il précipitamment. Pourquoi tu ne t’es pas défendu ? »

Hannibal se releva légèrement pour regarder Will et se massa la gorge. Malgré tout, et à la surprise de Will, il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Je… commença-t-il. » Sa voix était cassée. Il s’éclaircit la gorge dans un raclement sec puis reprit. « Je voulais voir jusqu’où tu irais. »

Will resta bouche bée un moment. « Quoi ? »

— Je voulais voir jusqu—

— J’ai entendu ! »

Le jeune homme tourna le dos à Hannibal, incapable de réfléchir sous son regard. _Pourquoi voudrait-il faire ça ?_ se demanda Will. _Il mettrait sa propre vie en danger par simple curiosité ?_

« Et si je ne m’étais pas arrêté ? demanda Will dans un souffle.

— Tu t’es arrêté. » La voix d’Hannibal était encore rocailleuse.

Will serra les poings. « Je ne voulais pas m’arrêter.

— Alors pourquoi l’avoir fait ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment. « Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. 

— Même si c’était pour achever une personne que tu dis détester et qui est elle-même un meurtrier ? »

Comme Will de répondait pas, Hannibal enchaîna. « Que ressentais-tu ? Comment te sentais-tu lorsque tu avais tes mains autour de ma gorge ? »

Le jeune homme s’obstinait à garder le silence. Il ne voulait pas laisser Hannibal rentrer dans sa tête. Pas maintenant. Il l’entendait s’approcher derrière lui.

« Je vais te dire ce que tu ressentais, continua le psychiatre. Je pouvais le voir en toi. Et c’est ça qui m’a empêché de me défendre. Il y avait de la passion dans tes yeux.

— Tais-toi.

— Mais pas seulement. Un feu ardent y brûlait. Une lueur des plus aveuglantes y brillant.

— Ne dis plus rien, Hannibal.

— Et puis il y avait ce plaisir sur ton visage. Cette satisfaction de tenir entre tes doigts la vie et la mort, d’être un dieu dans toute sa splendeur.

— Tais-toi ! »

Will avait crié. Il était pris de tremblement et ne supportait plus les paroles d’Hannibal. Il ne voulait pas être ce qu’il décrivait. Mais au fond de lui, il _savait_ que c’était exactement ce qu’il avait ressenti sur le moment. Il se dégoûtait.

« Je ne t’avais jamais vu aussi en vie. » repris Hannibal encore plus doucement. Will pouvait sentir sa présence et sa chaleur dans son dos. Il voulait s’éloigner mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus.

Le psychiatre entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Will. « Tu existais enfin. » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille en le serrant davantage. « Et tu étais tellement, _tellement_ magnifique _William_. »

Hannibal n’avait pas utilisé le prénom qu’on lui avait donné à la naissance depuis des jours. Will sentit des frissons lui remonter jusqu’en dans sa nuque. L’intonation et l’accent du docteur firent battre son sang dans ses veines. Il s’appuya contre lui et ferma les yeux. Une petite voix lui disait de ne pas faire ça. Mais ce moment était tellement agréable. La pression du corps du docteur contre le sien le détendit et il se calma instantanément. Il aurait voulu que tout le reste disparaisse, le passé, le présent, le futur, et qu’ils restent ainsi indéfiniment.


	13. Chapter 13

Ils avaient sauté le déjeuner. Hannibal avait attiré Will sur le canapé et ils étaient restés entrelacés tout l’après-midi. Will ne voulait plus réfléchir. Il était fatigué de réfléchir. Sans un mot, il avait laissé Hannibal le bercer. Il était seulement resté là, à apprécier les douces attentions du psychiatre. Eventuellement, il s’était endormi sur ses genoux.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Will eut du mal à se rappeler de ce qu’il s’était passé. Etrangement, son sommeil n’avait pas été trop agité. Il sentit une main lui caressait plaisamment les cheveux et la nuque, et il se souvint.

Il se releva brusquement, sous le regard surpris d’Hannibal qui avait encore le bras en l’air.

« William ?

— Je… » Il évitait à tout prix de croiser les yeux du psychiatre. « Tout va bien. Il faut que je nettoie le vase. Celui que j’ai cassé. »

Il se leva et partit presque en courant en direction de la cuisine.

Ce rapprochement avait été une erreur. Il ne pouvait agir de la sorte avec Hannibal. Mais dernièrement, il semblait enchaîner ces erreurs. Appuyé contre un mur, il se prit la tête dans les mains, ne savant plus quoi penser. Il se sentait en conflit avec lui-même.

Un part de lui répugnait clairement Hannibal. C’était l’Eventreur de Chesapeake. Il avait tué, mangé et servi des dizaines de personnes, et il avait même tranché la tête à une de ses amies les plus proches. Il menaçait en permanence ses autres amis, et pire que tout, il le retenait en otage depuis plusieurs jours.

Une autre partie de lui, cette partie qu’il détestait tant avoir et qui grandissait, semblait vouloir excuser chacune des actions du psychiatre : c’était la faute de Will si Beverly était morte. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Hannibal de tuer des gens puisque lui-même avait des pulsions au fond de lui qui s’infiltraient jusqu’au plus profond de ses rêves. Et puis, Hannibal était et avait toujours été là pour lui. Il l’appréciait Will et n’avait rien fait pour le blesser, dans la mesure où il n’était pas attaqué. Plus que ça, désinhibé par alcool, il lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait, du moins d’après sa propre définition. C’était plus que Will n’avait jamais reçu de quiconque.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Hannibal était entré à son tour dans la cuisine et semblait perplexe de voir Will perdu dans ses pensées.

« Oui je… je ne trouvais pas de balai.

— Je vais m’en occuper, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. »

Will attendit qu’Hannibal soit accroupi par terre dans le salon à ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine. En faisant le moins de bruit qu’il en était capable, il se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée. Elle était là, devant lui et majestueuse. Il avait eu plusieurs occasions pour partir mais il les avait toutes manquées. À chaque fois qu’Hannibal baissait sa garde, Will était trop perturbé pour essayer quoi que ce soit.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le palier, la refermant doucement derrière lui. Il bruinait légèrement et le ciel était sombre.

_A quoi bon essayer de s’enfuir ? Hannibal me rattraperait de toute manière._

Le auvent protégeait Will de la pluie mais il pouvait sentir l’air frais se fouetter docilement son visage.

_Il y aurait plus de souffrance qu’autre chose si j’arrivais à partir… en particulier pour Alana et Jack._

Il percevait l’humidité sur sa peau et pouvait sentir l’odeur du jardin mouillé.

_Hannibal ne me traite pas mal… il prend soin de moi à sa manière._

« William ? »

Le concerné se retourna et vit Hannibal dans l'entrée, curieux de le voir ainsi. Il ne souffla pas un mot.

«  Je vais aller préparer le dîner.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors. Tu vas prendre froid. »

Il lui tendit sa main. Will la considéra un moment. Finalement, il passa devant le psychiatre pour rentrer à l’intérieur.

* * *

 

Hannibal cassait des œufs dans un bol et Will le regardait faire, appuyé contre le plan de travail. Cela semblait tellement… normal. Il ajouta des poivrons préalablement découpés dans la mixture ainsi que différentes herbes et épices avant de se tourner vers Will. « Tu veux faire cuire l’omelette ? »

Will leva son regard vers Hannibal, puis regarda le bol avant de retourner à nouveau sur le psychiatre. « Pourquoi ? 

— Eh bien, il est fréquent que les œufs crus contiennent des salmonelles, il vaut donc mieux les cuire et l’omelette est une recette que j’apprécie particulièrement.

— Non… Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Pourquoi tu veux que _je_ la cuise ?

— J’ai pensé que cela pouvait t’occuper un peu l’esprit. Tu me sembles très troublé. »

Will grommela des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Et puis, continua Hannibal comme s’il n’avait pas été interrompu, la cuisine est très thérapeutique. Approche-toi. »

Le psychiatre lui tendit une poêle et Will l’attrapa en soupirant. Il se mit en face de la plaque de cuisson et alluma le gaz. Hannibal pris une bouteille d’huile d’olive et y versa un filet dans la poêle en train de chauffer. Lorsqu’il jugea qu’elle était prête, Will versa la mixture d’œufs et de poivron. Des bulles commencèrent à se former sur le dessus et le mélange coagulait doucement.

« Il faut que tu fasses sauter l’omelette pour la retourner, dit Hannibal au bout d’un moment.

— Tu plaisantes j’espère ? Je ne suis ni chef étoilé ni jongleur, je ne pourrais jamais la rattraper.

— Je vais t’aider. »

Le psychiatre se place derrière Will, attrapa le poignet de Will qui tenait la poêle et plaça son autre main sur sa hanche. Avec une maîtrise parfaite, il guida le geste de Will et fit voler l’omelette avant de la rattraper parfaitement dans la poêle. Lorsqu’elle eut fini de cuire, le jeune homme éteignit le gaz. Hannibal avait toujours sa main sur sa hanche.

« Arrête, ordonna Will.

— Arrêter quoi ? »

Il se retourna pour faire face au docteur qui retira sa main.

« Ça. Tout ça. Ce que tu fais. Arrête.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre.

— T’approcher de moi. Me prendre la main. Me toucher. M’em… m’embrasser. Ça suffit.

— Ça n’avait pas l’air de te déranger cet après-midi.

— Je n’étais pas bien. »

Le rouge lui monta aux joues mais il ne se démonta pas. Hannibal recula et attrapa la poêle. « Mangeons, dit-il. L’omelette va refroidir. »

Le dîner se passa en silence. Seul le raclement des couverts se faisait entendre. L’omelette était accompagnée d’une salade composée de différentes crudités et Hannibal avait donné un couteau et une fourchette à Will pour la manger. Il était tellement surpris et heureux de manger comme un adulte qu’il ne daigna même pas s’en servir pour attaquer son hôte. Lorsqu’il se leva pour débarrasser, Hannibal frôla la main de Will en attrapant son assiette. Sauf que le contact dura trop longtemps pour être accidentel. Il se leva brusquement à son tour.

« Je t’ai demandé d’arrêter ! Ça me met à l’aise Hannibal !

— Je ne te crois pas.

— Je ne te demande pas de me croire, je te demande de me laisser tranquille. »

Hannibal attrapa le poignet valide de Will. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, concentré. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard était intense.

« Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi ton pouls est si élevé. »

Will retira sa main. « Je… c’est parce que tu m’énerves.

— Tu es sûr ? »

Le psychiatre se pencha vers lui, comme pour l’embrasser à nouveau. Will fut surpris et ferma les yeux. Il ne bougea pas et appréhenda le contact. Mais rien de vint. Il entrouvrit les paupières et vit Hannibal sourire à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Ce n’est pas la réaction de quelqu’un qui voudrait que je le laisse tranquille, ricana-t-il.

Will contourna Hannibal et sortit furibond de la cuisine sans un mot.


	14. Chapter 14

Will sortit de la douche et remonta dans sa chambre où Hannibal l’attendait, toujours avec l’habituel plateau en argent. Il s’assit sur le lit en silence. Le docteur l’y rejoignit et examina son bras un moment.

« Il est temps d’enlever les points de suture. » annonça Hannibal.

Il rapprocha le plateau à côté de lui et considéra le jeune homme un moment. « Tu ne veux toujours pas d’anesthésiant local ? » demanda-t-il.

Will lui rendit rapidement son regard. « Je… je pourrais en avoir besoin.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ce changement de comportement ?

— Pour rien.

— William. »

Hannibal avait un ton de reproche. Will se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre dans une toute petite voix. « Je pense que je peux te faire confiance. Pour cette fois. »

Le psychiatre sourit avant de s’emparer d’une fiole et d’une seringue sur le plateau. Il piqua Will qui grimaça à peine et attendit que le produit fasse effet. Il se sentait observé. « Qu’y a-t-il ?

— Comment va ton poignet gauche ?

— Mieux.

— Et le reste de ta blessure à la main ?

— Ça va.

— As-tu toujours envie de mourir ? »

Will se retourna vivement vers Hannibal. « Quoi ?

— L’autre jour tu as essayé…

— Je sais ce que j’ai essayé, coupa Will détournant son regard sur ses mains.

— Je m’inquiétais William. Je m’inquiète. »

Il ne répondit pas et Hannibal attendit patiemment.

« Tu peux enlever les points, dit enfin Will. Je ne sens plus mon bras. »

Hannibal pris des petits ciseaux et une pince, et s’attelât à la tâche. Concentré sur ce qu’il faisait, il reprit néanmoins : « Ça m’a fait mal au cœur lorsque je t’ai vu. Penser que tu voulais me laisser seul… ça m’a brisé intérieurement. »

Will observaient les petits fils noirs qui se retrouvaient sur le plateau à mesure qu’Hannibal les lui retirait de sa peau indolore.

« J’ai besoin de toi William. Comme tu as besoin de moi.

— Je ne te comprends pas, souffla soudainement Will.

— Que ne comprends-tu pas ?

— Toi. Ce que tu fais. J’arrive à me placer dans la tête des pires tueurs qui existent mais toi je n’arrive pas à te cerner.

— Peut-être que je ne suis pas comme eux. Tu devrais essayer davantage. Mais d’un autre point de vu. T’ouvrir l’esprit. »

Will lui lança un regard en biais. « J’ai été d’accord pour que tu m’administres un produit au nom imprononçable et je te laisse me triturer la peau avec une pince. Je pense que mon esprit est largement déjà ouvert. »

Hannibal sourit. Il retira les derniers fils.

« J’ai terminé, dit-il enfin. Ton bras va être engourdi pendant encore une petite heure puis tu ressentiras des picotements tout à fait normaux au niveau de ta blessure. »

— Combien de personnes as-tu tué ? »

La question pris Hannibal au dépourvu. Il resta silencieux un moment.

« Je ne tiens pas de compte.

— Ne me fais pas rire. Tu serais la dernière personne à ne pas tenir de compte.

— Sais-tu combien de poissons tu as pêché et mangé dans ta vie ?

— Ce n’est pas pareil.

— Je ne vois pas de différence. »

Will soupira. « Nous ne sommes que des animaux d’abattoir pour toi alors ?

— Pas tout le monde. Pas toi. »

Will se tortilla les mains, inconfortable. « Si Jack ne nous avait pas présenté, j’aurais probablement fini dans ton assiette.

— J’en doute fortement. » Voyant le regard interrogateur de Will, il continua. « Je ne m’attaque qu’aux personnes qui le méritent. De vils êtres humains qui ne sont pas mieux que des porcs d’élevage. Tu n’es pas vil, William, et encore moins grossier. »

Will arrivait petit à petit à entrevoir ce qui se trouvait au fond d’Hannibal. « Et Beverly alors ? demanda-t-il amèrement.

— Miss Katz était une nécessité, j’en ai bien peur.

— Et moi je n’étais pas une nécessité ? Tu risques tout ce que tu as créé ici. Ta réputation, ton travail, ta tranquillité. Tu joues à un jeu dangereux.

— Tu en vaux la peine. »

Will sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues malgré lui.

« Je voudrais me coucher, marmonna-t-il.

— C’est encore tôt.

— Je suis fatigué.

— William… »

Hannibal posa une main sur sa cuisse sans cesser de le regarder d’un air concerné. Will sentait ses entrailles s’agiter et son cœur s’accélérer. « Vas-t-en. S’il te plaît. »

Hannibal s’exécuta sans un mot et quitta la chambre en emportant le plateau. Will entendit le cliquetis du verrou. Il se mit sous les draps soyeux et put enfin respirer à nouveau. L’odeur d’Hannibal embaumait encore la chambre et le jeune homme sentait une brûlure là où il avait posé sa main.

Will était doué d’empathie. Alors pourquoi était-ce si difficile d’entrer dans la tête d’Hannibal ? Il avait passé des heures à parler avec lui et n’avait jamais vu au travers de son masque. Depuis qu’il était retenu ici, tout était plus clair mais pas assez. Il devait savoir ce que pensait Hannibal. Ce qu’il voulait. Ce qu’il préparait. Il ferma les yeux et le pendule oscilla.

_Mon nom est Hannibal Lecter. Psychiatre renommé, je sais apprécier la beauté des choses. J’ai un cœur noir et froid qui brûle d’une fumée sombre. Je n’ai rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Ils sont perdus depuis le commencement, liés par mes désirs. Je veux les voir s’effondrer, les voir brûler, juste assez pour être les voir tomber en morceaux. Je veux les voir ramper, supplier et échouer. Faites place, la scène va commencer. Ecorcher tout. Arracher. Avaler, consommer, recracher. Effacer toute trace. Recommencer. Sentir le sang sur mes doigts. Ce liquide d’un tel rouge qu’aucune peinture ne peut lui rendre hommage. Je suis le maître ici. L’ultime vision quand se ferme leur cercueil, la présence et l’ombre qu’ils sentent quand arrive la nuit. Ils me regardent mais ne me voient pas. J’aime les regarder se prosterner. Ils ne méritent pas mieux. Il y a de la vérité dans mes mensonges. Seulement s’ils savaient écouter. Je suis invincible. Personne ne peut m’arrêter. Ceci est mon dessein._

Will ouvrit les yeux, tremblant. Sa vue était encore aveuglée par ces pensées. Il était allé trop loin. Trop profond dans l’esprit d’Hannibal. Tout était si sombre… mis tellement clair à la fois. C’était une lumière éblouissante qui lui donna la nausée.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de s’endormir. Lorsque son esprit vagabonda, il se dit que ces images resteront à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire.

* * *

 

_Obscurité. Hésitation. Personne ne voit vraiment que je viens des ténèbres. S’ils ont l’impression que je vais bien c’est qu’ils ne m’ont jamais remarqué. Je me retiens depuis si longtemps. J’ai besoin de me révéler. Ce corps est une prison et chaque mur à l’intérieur est en feu. Le cerf est là. Lui, il me voit._

« William. »

 _Il me voit, m’observe, me couve du regard. Il m’a déjà vu. Dans cet espace noir et infini, seule la couleur la vie qui prend fin éclaire mon chemin. Cette puissance que j’ai entre mes mains. Je suis entouré de cadavres._ Mes _cadavres. Ils forment une mosaïque au sol, parfaitement alignée. Je suis fier de ma création._

« William réveille-toi. »

_Je ne suis pas seul. Je veux suivre ses pas. Tomber dans ses bras. J’entends sa voix si clairement. J’essaye de ne pas respirer, de ne pas parler. Je transpire, hanté par les choses que j’ai ratées. Pourquoi ne pas arrêter ce mensonge ? Je n’en peux plus de prétendre. Je dois me retrouver avant de tomber en miettes. Laissez-moi sortir, délivrez-moi de cette existence futile._

« William ! »

Will se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et transpirant. Ses yeux s’habituèrent à l’obscurité et il vit Hannibal à ses côtés, le maintenant par les épaules dans le lit. Il avait l’impression d’être dans un lac d’eau salée et bouillante. Malgré tout il tremblait et avait terriblement froid. Le psychiatre le lâcha.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Will fit non de la tête mais cela lui donna une horrible migraine. Il gémit en se couvrant le visage avec ses mains.

« J’entendais des cris. Alors je suis monté voir et je t’ai trouvé à te tortiller dans le lit. J’ai dû t’appeler pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que tu n’ouvres les yeux. »

Hannibal semblait véritablement inquiet. « Encore un cauchemar ? »

Will hocha doucement de la tête, son cœur ne voulant pas reprendre son rythme normal. Le docteur se leva brusquement. « Je vais aller te chercher de l’eau. »

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse faire un pas, Will l’attrapa par la manche de sa robe de chambre et le regarda d’un air suppliant. « Non, murmura-t-il. Ne me laisse pas. Je t’en prie. »

Hannibal scruta son visage un moment puis il revint vers Will. Il le poussa doucement du bord pour se placer à demi-allongé sur le matelas, le dos contre la tête du lit. Le psychiatre ne fit pas un mouvement que Will se mettait déjà contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Il sentait son parfum citronné si familier. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Les battements réguliers de son cœur contre son oreille le détendirent agréablement et il ferma les yeux.

Hannibal entoura son bras autour de lui. « Sur quoi portait ton rêve, William ? »

Une voix étouffée lui répondit. « Je ne veux pas en parler. 

— Je pourrais t’aider. »

Il avait l’impression de revivre la conversation d’y l’y a quelques jours, à son arrivée.

« Ce n’était pas aussi clair que mes cauchemars habituels, dit-il enfin dans un souffle le visage pressé contre Hannibal. Il faisait très sombre. C’était… c’était plus des sentiments que des actions concrètes.

— Quel genre de sentiments ? »

Il avait la gorge sèche. « Je n’ai pas envie de m’en souvenir.

— William. »

Encore ce ton sec de reproche. Une main trouva son passage contre sa nuque. Le geste était doux et tellement rassurant. Il se sentait étrangement en sécurité dans les bras d’un tueur.

« Tout était si sombre. Si noir. Il y avait encore ce cerf. Mais je ne me sentais pas en danger. Je… j’avais même l’impression d’être dans mon élément. Un endroit où j’appartenais. »

Hannibal continuait ses caresses et l’incita à continuer. Will resserra son étreinte, se perdant dans le contact de leur deux corps. « C’est comme si… il y avait quelque chose en moi qui devait sortir. Quelque chose qui dormait là depuis des années tout au fond de mon être mais… mais que ça ne pouvait plus continuer. 

— A quoi pensais-tu avant de t’endormir ? »

Will resta silencieux. Hannibal stoppa son geste et pris le visage de Will pour le tourner vers lui. Il savait qu’il devait avoir l’air perdu.

« A toi, murmura soudainement le jeune homme.

— Pardon ?

— Je pensais à toi. J’essayais de penser comme toi.

— Et as-tu réussi ?

— Oui. Beaucoup trop.

— Que ressentais-tu ? »

Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. « De l’obscurité. De la lumière. Mais surtout… de la puissance. Un incroyable pouvoir. »

Il croisa le regard du psychiatre et vit qu’il souriait légèrement. « Alors c’est vrai ? C’est comme ça que tu te sens en permanence ? Comme un dieu ? 

— Pas en permanence, répondit Hannibal. Pas quand je suis avec toi. En ce moment je me sens effroyablement humain. » Il déplaça un mèche humide de cheveux qui avait trouvé sa place devant les yeux de Will. « Tu ne le remarques peut-être pas mais je suis complètement à ta merci. »

Will ricana. «  _Je_ suis à ta merci. Et à la merci de ce qui se trouve en moi. Qu’importe ce que c’est. »

Hannibal semblait réfléchir mais ne dis rien. A la place il s’allongea davantage dans le lit, Will toujours accroché à lui. Il l’embrassa sur le front et respira profondément son odeur. « Dors William. Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

Le concerné ne se fit pas prier et s’endormit alors qu’il était dans les bras d’Hannibal.


	15. Chapter 15

Une douce lumière réveilla Will. Le soleil frappait contre son visage. Il se sentait bien. Beaucoup mieux. Le reste de sa nuit avait été paisible, sans rêves. Il se rendit soudain compte qu’il était encore dans le bras d’Hannibal. Sa main reposait sur son torse alors que le bras du docteur l’entourait. Il leva les yeux et vit Hannibal, parfaitement réveillé, qui le regardait en souriant tendrement.

« Bonjour William. »

Le concerné ne répondit pas et se retourna à la place, faisait dos à Hannibal. Il eut tout de suite beaucoup plus froid.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es réveillé ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Une heure peut-être.

— Une heure ?! s’indigna Will. Et tu as passé tout ce temps à me regarder ?

— Tu es tellement adorable quand tu dors. »

Will ne répondit rien. Hannibal profita de son silence pour se rapprocher de lui et embrasser le creux de son cou. Le jeune homme se tendit. « Hannibal, s’il te plaît...

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda celui-ci entre deux baisers.

— Je t’ai déjà dit que je n’aimais pas quand tu me touchais. »

Will savait parfaitement que cela contredisait son comportement de la nuit. Mais il devait instaurer des limites sans quoi il perdrait le contrôle de lui-même.

Hannibal s’arrêta. Il retourna délicatement Will vers lui et le tirant par l’épaule et plaça ses mains des deux côtés de son visage. « Alors fais-le.

— Quoi ? Faire quoi ?

— Me toucher. Si tu ne veux pas que je te touche, alors toi, fais-le. »

Will resta bouche bée. Il croisa le regard du psychiatre et vit qu’il était sérieux. Il attendit patiemment au-dessus de lui que le jeune homme fasse un mouvement mais ce dernier était pétrifié. Il resta dans cette position d’infériorité pendant plusieurs minutes, le souffle court et le cœur battant. _Je ne peux pas faire ça_ , pensa-t-il. _Je n’ai pas le droit._

Il repoussa subitement Hannibal de sa main droite puis se releva du lit. Il tira les draps sous le regard du docteur qui semblait réfléchir et se mit sur ses pieds.

« Je… » commença Will d’une toute petite voix. Il s’avança vers la porte, bien conscient que les yeux d’Hannibal lui perçaient le dos. « Je vais aller faire du café.

 — William. »

Il s’arrêta net et se retourna à peine. « Quoi ?

— Je ne serais pas là ce matin. Ni peut-être cet après-midi, je ne suis pas sûr. »

Cette fois-ci, Will se retourna complètement, les sourcils froncés. « On est samedi.

— Ce n’est pas pour mes patients. J’ai quelques courses à faire.

— Tu vas me laisser seul toute la journée ? »

Son ton était presque suppliant. Il n’aimait pas être enfermé dans sa chambre trop longtemps. Hannibal semblait considérer la question.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin. J’essaierai d’être rapide. Je te préparerai un repas froid pour ton déjeuner avant de partir.

— Trop aimable. »

Sur ces mots, Will quitta la chambre, amer.

* * *

 

Les secondes s’écoulaient très lentement. Will avait passé la matinée à écrire ses lettres et à finir un des livres qu’Hannibal lui avait laissé. Quand était arrivé l’heure du déjeuner, il s’était emparé de son repas et l’avait dégusté sur le bureau. Le psychiatre avait préparé un sandwich au fromage, sauf qu’il ne ressemblait en rien à un sandwich au fromage : il n’y avait pas de pain de mie mais une sorte de pain frais aux multiples céréales qui craquaient sous la dent. Will avait inspecté l’intérieur, pour notamment s’assurer qu’il n’y avait pas de viande, et avait trouvé différentes couches de fromages différents, probablement tous très chers. Ils étaient accompagnés d’une salade de mâche et de rondelles de tomates rouges et jaunes. Le pain était recouvert d’une sauce blanche à l’ail et au persil qui relevait à merveille le goût du fromage.

Quand il eut fini de déguster le “sandwich”, Will s’attaqua au dessert qui était une salade de fruits exotiques juteux et frais. Tout en mâchant, il observait l’extérieur par la fenêtre. Le temps s’était couvert et cela formait un contraste intéressant entre le ciel gris et les fleurs colorées du jardin. _Hannibal soigne réellement chaque détail de sa vie_ , pensa Will. _Personne ne peut se douter qu’il est dérangé avec un rosier si bien entretenu_.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et Hannibal ne revenait toujours pas. Will était à court d’idées pour s’occuper et se contentait de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son lit. L’endroit où il avait passé toute la nuit aux côtés du psychiatre. Hannibal aurait pu prendre l’avantage sur lui, surtout dans l’état faible où il se trouvait la veille après son cauchemar. Mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Il avait même réussi à le calmer et à l’apaiser.

Un bruit de moteur le tira de ses pensées. Hannibal était de retour.

Will attendit quelques minutes debout devant la porte avant qu’Hannibal ne lui ouvre. Il était impatient de pouvoir sortir et de se dégourdir les jambes mais l’expression du psychiatre lorsqu’il rentra le figea. Son manteau encore sur le dos, il semblait… heureux. Et satisfait. Son grand sourire fit froncer les sourcils à Will. « Qu’est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Will, suis-moi. Et prends une veste. »

Hannibal le fit descendre les escaliers, l’emmena jusqu’à la porte d’entrée et l’ouvrit. Les deux hommes sortirent et Will remarqua qu’il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Un cliquetis de serrure capta son attention et il se retourna vers Hannibal.

« Pourquoi tu fermes la porte ?

— On va se balader. »

Will ne put cacher sa surprise. « P-pardon ? »

Le psychiatre désigna sa Bentley devant l’entrée. « Monte. »

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre. Hannibal le rejoignit du côté conducteur. Il mit la clé dans le contact, et démarra.

« Où m’emmènes-tu ?

— C’est une surprise, William.

— Je n’aime pas les surprises. »

Hannibal soupira et s’engagea en route. « Alors essaye au moins de profiter.

— Profiter de quoi ?

— Je te fais assez confiance pour te laisser venir avec moi. N’es-tu pas content ?

— J’imagine… »

Ils s’arrêtèrent à un feu rouge. Le docteur fixa Will d’un regard intense. Il ne souriait plus. « Tu ne vas rien tenter de stupide, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Will déglutit. « Je… Non, bien sûr que non.

— Je compte sur toi William. Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision. »

* * *

 

Will n’était pas sûr de savoir s’il rêvait ou si c’était la réalité. Il était _vraiment_ dehors. Dans un voiture aux côtés d’un meurtrier, certes, mais il pouvait voir d’autres personnes dans les rues. Il croisait des automobilistes. C’était merveilleux. Il n’avait jamais imaginé que cela allait se produire.

La voiture sortit de l’autoroute et s’engouffra sur une petite route. Ils roulaient depuis déjà une heure et même en voyant les panneaux, Will n’avait pas d’idées sur leur destination. Cette peur de l’inconnu ternit ses pensées jusque-là si joyeuses.

« Hannibal, où vas-t-on ? demanda-t-il d’une voix tendue.

— Je t’ai déjà dit que je voulais que ça reste une surprise.

— A moins que cette forêt ne mène à Disneyworld, répliqua Will en regardant les arbres qui longeaient la route, je veux savoir. »

Il vit le psychiatre sourire du coin de l’œil. « Même si je te disais l’adresse exacte, ça ne te serait pas utile.

— Alors dis-le-moi. »

Hannibal resta néanmoins silencieux. Ils roulèrent encore un moment, et Will remarqua qu’au fur et à mesure que la voiture tournait, les routes devenaient de plus en plus petites et sinueuses. Le docteur prit soudainement à gauche et ils entrèrent dans la forêt par un petit chemin boueux.

Will avala sa salive. « Je n’étais pas sérieux pour la forêt qui mène à un parc d’attraction, tu sais.

— Je sais.

— Tu ne comptes pas me tuer au milieu des arbres, n’est-ce-pas ?

— Bien sûr que non.

— Alors pourquoi sommes-nous au milieu de nulle part ? »

Ils s’arrêtèrent lorsque le chemin prit fin et que la végétation était trop dense pour continuer. Hannibal sortit de la voiture et Will l’imita, incertain. Le psychiatre attrapa un sac de voyage dans son coffre et se mit en route à travers les arbres, suivit de près par Will. Il se dit que le costume d’Hannibal détonnait particulièrement avec son environnement. _Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Les deux hommes parcoururent ce qui semblait à Will plusieurs kilomètres lorsqu’enfin, Hannibal s’arrêta. La pluie s’était accentuée et malgré la protection des arbres, ils étaient trempés. Le docteur retira sa veste et la posa pliée contre un arbre. Il regarda Will. « Tu devrais faire pareil. 

— Mais on risque d’avoir froid.

— Suis mon conseil. »

Will obtempéra. Hannibal releva les manches de sa chemise bleue jusqu’à ses coudes comme lorsqu’il s’apprête à cuisiner et lui fit signe d’avancer devant lui. Plein d’appréhension de tourner le dos au docteur, il obéit néanmoins. Ses pas craquaient sous les feuilles mortes et au bout d’une dizaine de mètre, il s’arrêta net. Hannibal posa le sac de voyage non loin.

« Je dois rêver. » murmura Will en tentant de reculer. Le psychiatre dans son dos l’en empêcha.

Devant ses yeux se trouvait un grand arbre sombre. Il n’aurait pas su dire quel type. Mais son regard était fixé sur ce qui se trouvait au pied : une jeune femme était assise là, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant devant son visage. Will ne la connaissait pas, mais elle était inconsciente, bâillonnée et attachée fermement au tronc, telle un présent enveloppé dans du papier cadeau.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _DUN DUN DUN_
> 
>  
> 
> Sinon... notez la pertinente description du sandwich d’une centaine de mots xD.
> 
> Vous n'allez pas me croire, mais c’est fou le nombre de recherches qu’on doit faire pour une histoire aussi simple. Je suis allé vérifier qu’il y avait bien un foret à une heure de Baltimore. Eh ouais.


	16. Chapter 16

Will pivota violemment vers Hannibal qui souriait.

« C’est quoi, ça ? » s’écria-t-il.

Le psychiatre leva un sourcil. « A ton avis ?

— Ne te fous pas de moi ! Alors c’est ça ta version de “faire quelques courses” ? »

Hannibal haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Will était stupéfait. Il fit un pas en arrière. « Tu es encore plus fou que je ne le croyais ».

Il se retourna vivement pour se diriger vers la femme mais le docteur l’attrapa par l’épaule et l’emprisonna entre ses bras.

« Lâche-moi immédiatement Hannibal !

— Qu’essayes-tu de faire ?

— Je vais la détacher.

— Je ne crois pas. »

Will sentait le souffle chaud du psychiatre contre sa nuque qui contrastait avec sa peau froide due à la pluie. Il n’arrivait pas à se dégager et les coups de pieds qu’il donnait semblaient sans effet.

« A chaque fois j’oublie ce que tu es vraiment, ragea-t-il. Je te vois par moment comme une personne normale mais tu trouves toujours le moyen de me rappeler quel putain de psychopathe tu es !

— William. » 

Hannibal resserra son étreinte et Will tenta désespérément de le pousser en arrière. « Tu n’as pas intérêt de me réprimander pour mon langage ! reprit-il d’une voix forte. C’est toi qui enlèves des gens pour les écorcher contre un arbre !

— Je ne vais pas l’écorcher. »

Will s’arrêta de bouger. « Q-quoi ?

— Je ne vais pas tuer cette jeune femme ici présente.

— Vraiment ? »

La prise se desserra soudainement et Will fut libre. Il se retourna vers Hannibal, le regard plein d’espoir.

«  Oui, répondit le psychiatre. Parce que _tu_ vas le faire. »

Le concerné se tendit. «  _Excuse-moi_?

— Tu m’as bien entendu.

— Je ne vais pas arracher les poumons d’une personne juste pour te faire plaisir !

— Non, en effet. Tu vas le faire parce que tu en as besoin. »

Will ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien ne sortit. Il se contenta de cligner des yeux devant les paroles absurdes du docteur. « Tu es complètement fêlé. 

— Penses-y, William. Ces rêves que tu fais régulièrement… n’ont-ils pas tous le même sujet ? »

Le jeune homme déglutit. « Ce ne sont que des rêves. Des cauchemars. 

— Mais à chaque fois que tu réveilles tu te sens libre. Puissant.

— Je… » Will hésita. Trop longtemps. « C’est simplement parce que je reflète dans mon esprits les pensées et les désirs de tueurs. De gens comme toi.

— Comme moi… ou comme nous ? »

Hannibal se rapprocha doucement de Will qui restait muet, comme pour l’envelopper de sa dangereuse aura. « Je sais qu’il y a quelque chose à l’intérieur de toi qui ne demande qu’à sortir. J’ai pu en apercevoir quelques lueurs, mais j’aimerais tant te voir tout entier. » Il prit la tête du jeune homme entre ses mains. « Tu sais que je dis vrai. Je te fais ce cadeau pour que tu puisses enfin embrasser ta vraie nature, William. »

Ce dernier baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard du psychiatre. « Non… souffla-t-il. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

— Tu as essayé de m’étrangler.

— N’importe qui aurait fait pareil.

— Sur le moment, je ne t’attaquais pas. Je n’étais pas une menace pour toi. Tu as réagi seul.

— Arrête ça. »

Hannibal lâcha Will. « Tu as perdu le contrôle de toi-même quelque secondes, tu as laissé tes instincts te dicter ta conduite et tes mains autour de ma gorge en étaient la conséquence.

— Tais-toi. »

Will se prit le visage dans les mains. Il ne pouvait pas écouter ces paroles. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser s’introduire dans son esprit. Une petite voix dans sa tête n’arrêtait pas de répéter qu’Hannibal avait raison. Will aurait donné n’importe quoi pour qu’elle se taise.

« Si tu avais vu ce que j’ai vu William, repris le docteur. Si seulement tu avais aperçu ne serait-ce qu’une seconde ton reflet lorsque tes mains pressaient ma gorge…

— Arrête ! »

Will tomba à genoux dans la boue et Hannibal s’accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. « Tu étais tellement _vivant_ pendant ces quelques secondes. Je veux que tu le redeviennes. Que tu le sois en permanence.

— Je ne veux pas…

— Tu ne _veux_ pas ou tu ne _peux_ pas ? La limite entre ces deux est fine.

— Tu n’as pas le droit… je n’ai pas le droit… »

Prit de tremblements, il commença à sangloter.

Hannibal baissa les mains de Will qui avait les yeux fermés et dégagea une mèche brune mouillée par pluie de son visage. « Ce n’est pas un question de droit. Ce n’est même pas une question de bien ou de mal. C’est une question de s’écouter. De faire ce qu’il faut pour nous, pour se sentir bien. Quand était la dernière fois où tu as pris soin de toi, William ? »

Ce dernier ne répondait plus. Il avait les pensées embrouillées et seul le bruit des gouttes d’eau contre le sol l’importait. Hannibal se mit à genoux et le tira vers lui, pour qu’ils fassent tous les deux face à la jeune femme.

« Ouvre les yeux. Et dis-moi ce que tu vois. »

Will entrouvrit les paupières et répondit d’une voix faible. « Une jeune femme innocente et inconsciente attachée contre un tronc. »

Hannibal entoura ses bras autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme sentait le corps chaud contre le sien. La pluie et ses larmes qui coulaient contre son visage. Il entendait ses battements de cœur. La bouche du psychiatre se rapprocha d’avantage du creux de son oreille.

« Ne me dis pas ce que c’est. Dis-moi ce que _tu_ vois. »

Sa voix était si apaisante, comme une douce mélodie qui faisait écho dans la nuit. Will se perdit dans ses bras. L’odeur citronnée d’Hannibal mélangée à celle de la pluie était intoxicante.

« Je vois… murmura-t-il d’une voix rêveuse. Je vois un paysage comme dans mes rêves. Quelqu’un qui se tient devant moi et qui ne demande qu’à partir. » Un baiser en dessous de son oreille l’incita à continuer. « Ça serait tellement facile de la laisser faire. Je pourrais la _libérer_ et en même temps elle me libérerait. » Une langue trouva son chemin dans le creux de son cou et Will gémit, le souffle court. « Ha-hannibal… »

Ce dernier s’arrêta et se releva doucement, ne lâchant Will à aucun moment. Ils se rapprochèrent de l’arbre. La jeune femme n’avait pas bougé. Will, quant à lui, tremblait toujours mais le psychiatre le tenait fermement.

« Tu sais ce que je veux que tu fasses, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Will hocha lentement sa tête, sans pouvoir détourner son regard du visage de la brunette. Hannibal le lâcha enfin et alla chercher le sac de voyage. Il en sortit une petite fiole opaque qu’il déboucha. Il plaça le récipient sous le nez de la jeune femme qui réagit immédiatement : elle ouvrit les yeux et quand elle vit les deux hommes devant elle, elle se mit à crier, le son de sa voix étouffé par le bâillon.

« Ça ne sert à rien s’égosiller, fit Hannibal froidement. Vous êtes au milieu d’une forêt assez dense pour cacher le bruit d’un missile. »

Elle regarda un instant le psychiatre puis elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle semblait l’avoir reconnu. Elle tourna son visage désespéré vers Will qui n’avait pas bougé, et tentait de parler. Hannibal se tourna également vers lui. « William, je te présente Miss Terri. Miss Terri, voici M. Graham.

— Qu’a-t-elle fait ? »

Will n’avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs minutes, ce qui surprit le docteur. « Pardon ? 

— Tu ne condamnes que les personnes qui le méritent, n’est-ce pas ? Donc qu’a-t-elle fait ?

Hannibal lança un regard glacé à Miss Terri. « C’est une terrible fleuriste. » Il ne donna pas plus d’explication.

Will s’approcha d’elle et s’accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Il n’avait pas un nez aussi fin que celui d’Hannibal, mais il pouvait dire qu’elle empestait la crainte et l’anxiété. Il se demanda si lui aussi sentait comme cela lorsqu’il avait peur. Elle se tortillait comme elle le pouvait et son regard apeuré jonglait entre les deux hommes.

Réalisant la scène qui se tenait devant lui, Will flancha. Hannibal le retint par les épaules.

« Je… je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas me demander de la tuer. »

A l’annonce de sa mise à mort, Miss Terri se mit à crier de plus belle mais elle se tût instantanément sous le regard noir du psychiatre. Il se tourna ensuite vers Will, à ses pieds. « Je ne supporte plus de te voir te battre avec toi-même William. Ça me fait mal de savoir que tu pourrais être tellement plus. » Il baissa sa main et caressa sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. Son regard était tendre mais inquiet. « Je ne veux plus te voir perdu et triste. Pas comme ça. »

Sur ces mots, il s’écarta avec d’ouvrir à nouveau le sac de voyage et en sortir un lame blanche. Il la plaça dans la main droite de Will qui la regarda briller lorsque les nuages gris laissèrent passer lumière pendant quelques secondes. La jeune femme gémit en voyant l’arme.

Hannibal recula derrière lui. « Ne me déçois pas, William. »

Ce dernier observa son reflet dans la lame, ignorant les plaintes de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans l’image. Ce n’était pas le Will qu’il avait l’habitude de voir. Celui-là avait une lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, une passion attendant de le dévorer. L’ancien Will n’aurait pas hésité et se serait servi du couteau pour attaquer son ravisseur. Mais ce Will-là se contentait de reporter son regard sur la femme. D’une étrange façon, elle lui ressemblait. Elle avait le visage crispé par la peur, cette même peur qui avait hanté ces nuits. Elle semblait sur le point de tomber en morceaux, comme il était tombé de si nombreuses fois. Mais à cet instant précis, il ne ressentait plus rien de tout ça. Il sentait seulement le poids de l’arme blanche dans sa main. C’était le même sentiment qu’il avait ressenti le jour où il avait tiré sur Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Ce sentiment de puissance. De pouvoir. Il pouvait jouer avec la vie et la mort. C’était sur lui que tout reposait. Il voulait tellement se sentir comme dans son rêve. Il avait voulu qu’on le délivre. Mais ce n’est qu’à ce moment qu’il comprit que c’était à lui de se délivrer tout seul.

L’ombre d’un cerf passa devant ses yeux. Mais il savait qu’il n’était là que pour l’encourager. Il n’avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Il voulait juste l’aider. Lui montrer le chemin à prendre.

La lame glissa facilement contre le cou nu de Miss Terri. Elle fut prise de convulsions mais Will ne pouvait détourner son regard du liquide écarlate qui s’écoula de sa gorge. Il avait pu en recevoir sur son visage et sa chemise à cause pression de la jugulaire telle une offrande qui lui avait été faite pour accueillir le nouveau lui. Il ne l’entendait même pas crier. Il lâcha le couteau qui tomba au sol.

« Regarde ses yeux », fit soudainement une voix douce derrière lui. La voix d’Hannibal.

Will s’approcha du visage de la jeune femme qui avait encore les paupières ouvertes. Ses convulsions s’étaient calmées et elle faisait à peine des petits sursauts de temps en temps. Ses yeux quant à eux étaient… ils étaient…

Le jeune homme eux le souffle coupé. Il pouvait voir l’étincelle de la vie s’éteindre petit à petit, comme un bâton d’encens qui brûle lentement. Elle le regardait, et il la regardait rendre son dernier souffle. Quand ses yeux s’éteignirent enfin, il avait l’impression de donner le dernier coup de pinceau à un œuvre d’art. _Son_ œuvre d’art.

Hannibal s’approcha lentement de lui. Will se leva en se retournant et vit psychiatre sourire en adoration. Il semblait si fier et tellement rayonnant que c’en était limite aveuglant. Il prit le visage de Will entre ses mains et posa délicatement son front contre le sien. « Mon cher William, dit-il dans un souffle. Mon merveilleux et admirable William. »

Ces mots laissaient une chaleur ardente dans la poitrine de Will. Il agrippa la taille du psychiatre pour l’attirer davantage contre lui, brulant de désir et d’une faim qu’il n’avait jamais encore connue. Hannibal se baissa légèrement et embrassa sa mâchoire, puis son cou, en prenant soin de lécher les tâches de sang qui se trouvait sur son visage. Will ferma les yeux sous la sensation, et attrapa à son tour le visage d’Hannibal pour qu’il puisse le regarder. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et couverte du sang de Miss Terri. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Will ne put résister. Il posa les siennes fougueusement sur la bouche du psychiatre. L’impact était tellement violent qu’il recula d’un pas en arrière, faisant glisser les mains le long des bras du jeune homme. Brusquement, Hannibal reprit le dessus et plaqua Will contre un arbre. Ce dernier haletait sous les émotions mais se laissa faire. Lorsque Hannibal embrassa à nouveau son cou, il ne put retenir un gémissement et le désir du docteur ne se fit que plus intense, il pressa davantage son corps contre le sien. Will pris enfin conscience de ce qu’il se passait.

« Hannibal. » appela-t-il doucement en tenta de repousser doucement le psychiatre.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, trop occupé à glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de Will pour toucher sa peau nue tout en continuant à le couvrir de baisers.

« Hannibal ! » répéta-t-il d’une voix plus forte.

Le docteur s’arrêta pour lever le visage vers Will. Devant ses yeux, le jeune homme déglutit. Le regard d’habitude si froid et si calme était animé d’une passion brûlante. Une lueur sauvage éclairait ses iris marron. Will avait l’impression d’avoir interrompu le repas d’un lion.

« Je… bégaya-t-il. Je ne suis pas sûr que…

— Tu n’es pas sûr que quoi, William ? »

Le concerné se mordit la lèvre, incertain sur ce qu’il devait dire. Il n’avait pas envie de se faire dévorer.

« Il y a un cadavre à quelques mètres de nous. » dit-il enfin.

Hannibal jeta un regard peu intéressé à la jeune femme qui se trouvait toujours attachée à l’arbre, la tête penchée et les habits couverts de sang.

« Et alors ?

— _Et alors_  ? Ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ?

— Non. »

Le psychiatre embrassa à nouveau Will, comme si c’était la dernière fois qu’il avait l’occasion de le faire.

Le jeune homme essaya de se dégager à nouveau. « Hannibal, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, on ne peut pas la laisser là. »

Le docteur n’écoutait toujours pas, et profita de cet instant pour plonger ses doigts dans les boucles humides de Will. Ce dernier attrapa désespérément son visage entre ses mains et le fit reculer pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce qu’il vit le désarçonna. Hannibal avait l’air… triste d’être séparé de lui. Et accablé.

« Je ne vais nulle part. » lui murmura Will en caressant doucement les cheveux. Etrangement, l’expression d’Hannibal lui rappelait ses chiens à chaque fois qu’il devait s’absenter. « Je ne vais nulle part. » répéta-t-il encore plus faiblement.

Hannibal pris finalement ses mains et embrassa ses paumes sans jamais le quitter des yeux. « Il est temps de ranger. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concernant feu Miss Terri… Mystery… (oui, je sais, c'est un jeu de mot de fifou).  
> Qu’a-t-elle donc fait de si impoli pour se retrouver dans cette situation ? Laissez vos suppositions et la plus originale apparaîtra dans un prochain chapitre (comme dans un jeu télévisé) !


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos merveilleuses idées ! Au final, j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur celle de Kalyiana !

Le “rangement” dont parlait Hannibal allait relever plus d’un travail d’expert que d’un simple nettoyage. Il ordonna à Will de retirer ses habits ensanglantés. Le jeune homme obtempéra, et essuya les dernières gouttes que sang qu’il avait sur lui et que la pluie avait fait disparaitre. Il se sentait gêné, à moitié nu au milieu de la forêt mais Hannibal ne semblait pas en tenir rigueur. Il lui remit des habits de rechanges qu’il y avait dans le sac de voyage et lui demanda de l’attendre là où ils avaient posé leurs vestes. Will trouva son chemin et attrapa la sienne, qui était trempe. Il pouvait voir et entendre Hannibal s’agiter à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

Au bout d’une petite heure, Hannibal revint avec de nouveaux habits sur le dos et le sac de voyage rempli à la main. Il attrapa sa propre veste et se dirigea vers la voiture, le jeune homme sur ses pas.

Après avoir parcouru la distance qui les séparait du véhicule, Will entra dans l’habitacle et se rendit compte qu’il était non seulement trempé, mais également frigorifié. En s’asseyant du côté conducteur, Hannibal attrapa une couverture noire sur le siège arrière et couvrit Will. Ce dernier tira dessus pour mieux s’emmitoufler à l’intérieur. Il jeta un coup d’œil au psychiatre. « Tu n’en as pas besoin ? »

Hannibal secoua la tête en mettant le contact et alluma le chauffage au maximum. « Ça va aller. J’aurais préféré qu’il ne pleuve pas autant, mais la pluie a au moins l’avantage d’effacer les traces oubliées. »

Tandis qu’ils s’engagèrent sur la route, Will prit conscience des mots du docteur… et de ce qu’il avait fait. Il déglutit.

« J’ai tué quelqu’un. »

Sa voix était faible et ses yeux fixés sur le pare-brise. Hannibal lui jeta un regard. « Will ?

— J’ai tué quelqu’un. » répéta-t-il.

Le psychiatre resta silencieux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que je ressens. Je ne suis pas sûr de _vouloir_ ressentir ses choses.

— De quoi as-tu peur William ?

— De moi. J’ai fait quelque chose de mal. J’ai dépassé une limite que je m’étais interdit de franchir.

— Mais il est trop tard pour reculer, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Will hocha légèrement la tête. Hannibal reprit. « Je t’ai déjà dit qu’il n’y avait pas de bonnes ou mauvaises actions. Peut-être l’as-tu lu dans le journal de la semaine dernière : mercredi soir, au Texas, Dieu a fait ébouler le toit d’une église sur trente-quatre de Ses fidèles alors qu’ils entonnaient un cantique à Sa gloire. Tu ne crois pas que cela Lui a procuré du plaisir ? Trente-quatre. Il ne peut t’en vouloir d’avoir tué Miss Terri.

Le jeune homme ne disait toujours rien. Le docteur posa une main sur son genou au travers la couverture épaisse. « Regrettes-tu ce qu’il s’est passé ? 

— Oui, fit Will après un nouveau silence. Je ne sais pas. Je suis fatigué de réfléchir.

— Alors n’en fait rien. Ecoute ce que te dit ton corps. Que te dit-il ? Comment te sens-tu ?

— Comme si quelqu’un m’avait sauvé de la noyade. Mais que j’étais retourné à l’eau juste après, sans savoir nager, sans même une bouée.

— Je pourrais être ta bouée. »

Will se retourna vers Hannibal, le regard perdu. « Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir une bouée. Je veux seulement nager.

— Mais il faut de l’aide avant d’apprendre à nager. Il est difficile d’y arriver seul.

— Tu y es bien parvenu. »

Hannibal sourit, les yeux rivés sur la route. « C’est plus compliqué que ça. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment. Lorsque la forêt s’était éloignée et qu’ils roulaient sur l’autoroute, Will reprit soudainement la parole. « Qu’as-tu fait du… corps ? »

— Je l’ai laissé à la nature.

— La nature ? Tu ne l’as même pas enterré ?

— Ça sera plus facile pour les coyotes et les loups de la trouver. »

Will grimaça à cette idée. « Qu’avait-elle fait ? »

Hannibal le considéra du regard un moment, réfléchissant si oui ou non il allait lui dire la vérité. Finalement il se décida. « Elle volait les fleurs du cimetière pour les revendre.

— Elle… quoi ? 

— Sa boutique se trouve à proximité du cimetière de Parkwood. Je voulais acheter des orchidées —il lança un regard furtif à Will— mais quelque chose me gênait. Sous le parfum des fleurs se cachait une odeur de terre.

— De la terre sur des fleurs, très étrange en effet. »

Le psychiatre ne releva pas sa remarque sarcastique. « C’était le même type de terre que le cimetière avoisinant, reprit-il. Je l’ai aperçu le soir même se faufiler là-bas et récupérer les plantes les moins abîmées. Elle préférait priver des familles en deuil de leur offrande plutôt que de commander ses propres fleurs. »

Will croisa les bras. «  Et c’est pour ça que selon tes critères, elle méritait de mourir la gorge tranchée ?

— Oui. Ce comportement est très impoli.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une raison suffisante.

— Ça l’est pour moi. »

Le jeune homme resta pensif un moment. « Tous les meurtres dont on t’accuse… en tant qu’Eventreur. Ce ne sont pas les seuls, n’est-ce-pas ? Il y en a beaucoup d’autres qui disparaissent comme cette femme ? »

Hannibal s’humidifia les lèvres. « Oui, dit-il enfin.

— Beaucoup ?

— Plus que tu ne le crois.

— Depuis combien de temps ?

— Longtemps.

— Tu en ressens le besoin ?

— William. »

La nuit commençait à tomber. Même sans voir son visage, Will savait qu’il était crispé. « Je veux seulement essayer de te comprendre, dit-il doucement.

— Après ce qu’il s’est passé, n’est-ce-pas plus facile ? Tu as vu ce que je vois, ce je ressens. Tu étais aussi vivant que je ne le suis.

— Ce n’est pas pareil.

— Tu n’es plus seul William.

— Toi non plus.

— Ton bonheur m’importe plus que le mien.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir être un jour heureux.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Tu le sais très bien. »

Will posa sa tête contre la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir la lune dans le ciel qui était encore clair.

« Tu es toujours en conflit avec toi-même, suggéra Hannibal.

— Oui.

— Tu as aimé ce que tu as fait au plus profond de toi mais tu n’arrives pas à oublier le fait que tu as ôté la vie à quelqu’un. Tu ne sais pas si tu seras capable de vivre avec ça.

— Je croyais que c’était moi qui avais un don d’empathie. »

Hannibal gloussa. « Je suis psychiatre, ne l’oublie pas. »

* * *

 

Ils arrivèrent à la demeure d’Hannibal lorsque la nuit était complètement tombée.

« Va prendre un douche. » ordonna le psychiatre à Will. Il lui tendit les clés de la maison et désigna le sac du voyage du regard. « Je vais aller nous débarrasser de ça. »

Le jeune homme suivit les instructions. Une fois l’eau allumée, il frotta énergiquement  chaque parcelle de son corps, comme pour effacer les traces de ce qu’il avait fait. Il se sentait vide. Terriblement vide. Ce qui s’était passé depuis qu’il avait tenu la lame dans sa main lui semblait être lointain. Mais la vérité le frappa. Il avait tué une jeune femme probablement innocente. De sang-froid. Et il savait qu’une part de lui était satisfaite. Une part de lui qu’il ne supportait pas, mais qui grandissait chaque jour. Il ne valait pas mieux qu’Hannibal. Il ne voulait plus être lui-même. Il ne voulait plus penser. Il voulait simplement se tenir sous la douche jusqu’à ce que le monde s’arrête de tourner.

Il perdit la notion du temps et ne sut pas combien de minutes il était resté sous l’eau brûlante du jet d’eau. Quand il descendit les escaliers, propre et habillé, il trouva Hannibal dans la cuisine. Ce dernier le vit entrer et lui fit signe d’approcher.

« Tu es là, parfait. Peux-tu surveiller la cuisson de la quiche Lorraine ? Je voudrais également passer sous la douche. »

Will, encore perdu dans ses pensées, opina du chef silencieusement. Il se posta devant le four, guettant la moindre trace de brûlé.

Le psychiatre revint peu de temps après, les cheveux humides mais parfaitement ordonnés. Il sortit la tarte du four et sourit. « Tu as fait du très bon travail. Nous pouvons dîner. »

Ils s’installèrent sur la table de la salle à manger à leurs places habituelles et entamèrent le repas. Hannibal avait trouvé le temps de faire une salade composée qui semblait compliquée pour accompagner la quiche. _J’ai dû rester sous la douche plus longtemps que je ne le pensais_ , se dit Will en coupant un morceau avec sa fourchette. Il dégusta la bouché encore brûlante et apprécia la saveur des œufs, des oignons, du fromage, des herbes et… du lard. Il toussa bruyamment et recracha le morceau instinctivement.

« Un problème ? demanda Hannibal le verre de vin à moitié levé et surprit par son manque de manières.

— Il… il y a de la viande là-dedans.

— Bien évidemment. C’est une quiche Lorraine.

— Je ne suis pas censé savoir de quoi est composée une _quiche Lorraine_! »

Will repoussa son assiette. « Je… je ne peux pas manger ça. 

— Pourtant je croyais…

— Tu croyais quoi ? coupa Will agressivement. Tu croyais qu’après avoir tranché la gorge d’une pauvre fille j’allais tranquillement manger des êtres humains ? »

Hannibal resta silencieux un moment. Il semblait blessé. « Je suis désolé d’avoir présumé cela. »

Le jeune homme croisa les bras tandis que le psychiatre attrapa un morceau de sa propre part de quiche de la pointe de la fourchette. « Et si je te certifie que c’est du porc ? Tu me fais confiance maintenant, n’est-ce-pas ? J’ai encore l’emballage.

— Je… » Will hésita. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas décider ça maintenant. Je n’ai pas faim de toute façon. 

Hannibal posa ses couverts. « Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard furieux. « A ton avis ? Tu crois vraiment que je serais de bonne humeur après avoir commis un meurtre ? »

Tous les sentiments de la journée semblaient remonter à la surface. L’euphorie qu’il avait éprouvée dans la forêt, l’apathie dans la voiture, la culpabilité, la confusion… il avait l’impression d’exploser. S’il s’était écouté, il aurait attrapé son assiette et l’aurait envoyé contre le mur.

Il se leva brusquement de table.

« William…

— Je vais me coucher.

— Il faut que je regarde tes blessures.

— Elles vont très bien. Elles n’ont plus besoin de tes soins. »

Il quitta la salle à manger sur ses mots et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se mit sous les draps mais savaient qu’il n’allait pas trouver le sommeil de la nuit. Trop de pensées brouillaient son esprit. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

* * *

 

Will était en train de se dire que compter les moutons serait peut-être la solution à ses problèmes d’insomnie lorsque Hannibal frappa doucement à sa porte. Il n’attendit pas de réponse et rentra dans la chambre puis s’assit sur le côté du lit, Will lui tournant le dos.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas, William.

— Si jamais c’était le cas, c’est fini maintenant. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je voulais m’assurer que tu allais bien.

— Je vais bien. Bonne nuit.

— Tu veux parler de ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

Will se retourna pour fixer froidement le psychiatre. « Quelle partie ? Le moment où j’ai commis un crime ? Ou celui où tu veux me faire manger de la chair humaine ? »

Hannibal resta silencieux un long moment. En le regardant plus attentivement, il vit qu’il semblait préoccupé.

Il prit enfin la parole, évitant étrangement le regard de Will. « Non. Je voulais parler de ce qu’il s’est passé _après_ que tu aies tué Miss Terri. »

Will tourna à nouveau le dos à Hannibal. « Il n’y a rien à dire là-dessus. 

— William…

— Ça n’arrivera plus.

— Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça à chaque fois ?

— Et dis-moi comment je réagis ? »

Le psychiatre posa une main sur son épaule pour le retourner mais Will ne bougea pas d’un iota. « Tu fais comme si rien ne s’était passé. A chaque fois que nous nous rapprochons, tu agis comme si c’était une erreur.

— C’est parce que c’est le cas. »

Will ne voulait pas voir l’expression blessée d’Hannibal, mais il savait qu’elle était là.

« Je n’étais pas tout seul William, repris le psychiatre doucement. Tu en demandais autant que moi et ne dis pas le contraire. »

Le jeune serra son oreiller comme pour s’accrocher à un gilet de sauvetage. « Je… je me suis laissé porter par l’ambiance, grommela-t-il.

— L’ambiance ?

— Il… il y avait trop d’émotions en moi.

— C’est donc ton explication ?

— Oui.

— Tu ne reviendras pas dessus ?

— Non.

— Est-ce que je peux dormir encore avec toi ? »

Will se retourna brusquement. « Tu plaisantes j’espère ? 

— J’aimerais prévenir tes éventuels cauchemars.

— Je m’en sortirai seul, merci pour ton _intérêt_. »

Le ton sarcastique de Will était tellement épais qu’on aurait pu le couper au couteau. Néanmoins Hannibal se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté. « N’étais-tu pas mieux ce matin, après avoir passé la nuit à mes côtés ?

— Tu m’aurais donné un ours en peluche, ça aurait eu le même effet. »

Will vit le psychiatre légèrement sourire et se rendit compte de son erreur. « Je… je ne dis pas que tu es un ours en peluche ! » se précipita-t-il.

Hannibal se contentait se sourire davantage et les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment.

Will prit soudainement la parole, d’un ton plus doux : « Hannibal ?

— Oui, William ?

— Est-ce que tu comptes me garder encore prisonnier ici ?

— Est-ce que tu veux partir ? »

Le jeune réfléchit à la question. Il se rendit compte que, contre toute attente, il n’en avait pas envie.

« Non. » murmura-t-il d’une voix faible. Il pressa davantage son visage dans l’oreiller. « Je… je ne veux pas faire face à Jack. Ou Alana. Pas après ce qu’il s’est passé. Même Jimmy et Brian… je ne supporterai pas de voir leur visage. Pas après la mort de… Bev.

— Alors reste ici avec moi autant de temps que tu le souhaites.

— Et si un jour je veux m’en aller ?

— La question ne se pose pas encore.

— Mais tu sais pertinemment qu’un jour, Will Graham va devoir revenir de “vacances” et reprendre son travail. Tu ne peux pas me garder ici indéfiniment. Je ne peux pas me cacher pour le reste de ma vie.

— Et que feras-tu le jour où tu te trouveras devant Jack ? »

Will ne répondit pas immédiatement. Hannibal enchaîna. « Tu comptes lui dire la vérité ?  Sur moi ? Sur toi ?

— C’est ce qu’il faut faire.

— Mais le veux-tu ?

— Personne ne veut finir sa vie en prison. Mais ce que je veux n’a aucun poids dans cette décision.

— Bien au contraire, ce sont tes choix qui déterminent ton parcours dans la vie. »

Will se releva légèrement et s’assit dans le lit. « Alors c’est ça ce que tu me demandes ? demanda-t-il en en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tu veux que je mente pour toi, pour moi, afin qu’on puisse former une jolie petite famille de meurtriers ?

— Je veux juste que tu restes avec moi. »

Le ton d’Hannibal était presque suppliant. Il attrapa les mains de Will pour dégager son visage.

« Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? protesta Will. Ce n’est pas sain. Ce… ce que nous sommes. Ce que tu veux que nous soyons… peu importe ce que c’est. Ça ne peut pas marcher.

— Je ne suis pas d’accord.

— Tu es tellement égoïste Hannibal ! Depuis le moment où tu as pris la décision de faire de moi un otage ici, tout ce que tu fais ne tourne qu’autour de ton propre bonheur !

— Ce n’est pas vr—

— Si, c’est la vérité ! coupa furieusement Will. Tu te sentais seul et tu as vu en moins l’opportunité d’avoir quelqu’un en permanence pour te voir tel que tu es sans en subir les conséquences ! Tu voulais seulement un compagnon de jeu.

— Je tiens à toi William. Plus que tu ne le penses.

— Mais est-ce que tu soucis de moi ? Ce que tu m’as fait faire… ce j’ai fait… ça va me ronger de l’intérieur. Jusqu’à ce que je devienne fou. Ou jusqu’à que j’y mette un terme. 

— Je t’ai libéré. »

Le visage d’Hannibal exprimait un mélange de douleur et de tristesse que Will n’avait jamais vu sur lui.

« Tu as libéré une partie de moi qui n’aurait jamais dû sortir, repris le jeune homme d’une voix amère.

— Tu n’as pas à te sentir coupable.

— Je ne suis même pas sûr que ça soit ça le problème. Je regrette le jour où je t’ai rencontré. »

Will vit la mâchoire du docteur se contracter et il se retrouva brusquement plaqué contre le matelas, avec Hannibal au-dessus de lui. Le psychiatre ferma les yeux et respira dans le creux de son cou.

« Ce que nous avons, dit-il dans un souffle, tu ne peux pas nier que c’est réel. J’entends ton cœur battre. Je t’ai vu dans la forêt. Je perçois ta peau chauffer là où je te touche. »

Will tourna la tête mais Hannibal lui attrapa le visage pour le forcer à le regarder. « Je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi. Tu sais que j’en le pouvoir. Et l’envie. Mais je n’en fais rien. Parce que je ne pourrai jamais me passer de toi. »

Le jeune homme déglutit. Son regard était perdu. « C’est fini Hannibal. Ce petit jeu est terminé. 

— Ce n’est pas un jeu.

— Peu importe ce que c’est. Je vais rester ici jusqu’à que je prenne une décision, mais n’attends plus rien de moi.

— Je veux retrouver le moment dans les bois. L’expression sur ton visage lorsque tu m’as dit que tu n’allais nulle part. Je voulais te croire.

— Hannibal je… »

Le concerné posa ses lèvres sur celles de Will qui ne réagit pas, puis embrassa son cou. « Tu sais que je peux t’y forcer, dit-il entre deux baisers. Je peux encore menacer tes amis. Rien ne m’en empêche.

— Si tu tiens à moi comme tu le prétends, tu les laisseras tranquille. Tu me laisseras tranquille. »

Le psychiatre se releva pour le regarder, pensif.

« Vas-t-en maintenant. » enchaîna Will.

Hannibal fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et scruta son visage d’une expression peinée. « Embrasse-moi William, demanda-t-il d’une voix presque suppliante.

— Non.

— S’il te plaît.

— Vas-t-en », répéta le jeune homme encore plus froidement.

Après quelques secondes, le psychiatre se sépara de lui, les yeux dans le vide. Il se leva du lit et se dirigea sans un bruit vers la porte. Will l’observa sortir de la chambre, sans fermer à clé derrière lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal voulait acheter des orchidées ? Je me demande ce que ça veut [dire](http://langage-de-fleurs.com/fleur/Orchid%C3%A9e)...


	18. Chapter 18

Will s’était endormi au milieu de la nuit. La fatigue avait pris le dessus et il savait qu’il avait rêvé. Il se souvenait seulement d’ombres et d’un fort sentiment d’étouffer, d’oppression, mais il était satisfait d’une certaine manière de ne pas en savoir plus. Il n’aurait pas supporté de voir ce qui se trouvait dans son esprit.

Il se réveilla lorsque le soleil était à son zénith. Le jeune homme prit la décision de ne pas laisser ses émotions le submerger et de continuer la routine qui s’était instaurée dans la demeure. Il devait s’occuper l’esprit avec ce qu’il pouvait. Il se leva pour aller vers la fenêtre. Tandis qu’il observait les nuages gris de la veille au loin dans le ciel, il trouva étrange qu’Hannibal ne soit pas venu le réveiller pour le petit déjeuner.

Will s’habilla rapidement et descendit les escaliers d’un pas vif. Il alla dans la cuisine mais n’y trouva ni le docteur, ni quoi que ce soit qui pouvait deviner sa présence. Suspicieux, il fit le tour de la maison et se rendit même dans le jardin, mais dû se rendre à l’évidence : Hannibal était introuvable.

 _Où est-il ?_ se demanda Will en cherchant à manger dans le frigo. _On est dimanche et il n’a même pas laissé de mot_. _Je l’ai certainement contrarié hier soir en refusant ses… avances._ _Il n’aurait quand même pas…_ Will frissonna à l’idée qu’Hannibal puisse aller “chasser“ simplement parce qu’il était de mauvais poil. Il espérait également que le psychiatre l’avait écouté et qu’il avait décidé de laisser ses amis hors d’atteinte. Il attrapa finalement une pomme, du pain de mie et une bouteille de lait, tout en sortant de ses pensées. Il les posa sur le comptoir puis mit ensuite en route la machine à café, perturbé par le silence qui régnait dans la maison. C’était trop calme. La maison vide et trop grande était étouffante.

Son petit-déjeuner, qui allait aussi lui servir de déjeuner, enfin terminé, il décida de flâner dans la maison. Il s’arrêta devant le clavecin d’Hannibal et l’observa un moment. Le psychiatre ne lui avait jamais interdit de se servir de ses affaires. Mais l’instrument semblait sacré et il n’avait jamais voulu ne serait-ce que le toucher. Il haussa finalement les épaules et s’assit sur le petit tabouret. Il posa un doigt sur une des touches et apprécia le son qui faisait écho dans la pièce. Il se mit à jouer un morceau, Für Elise, que sa voisine lui avait appris quand il était enfant. Il ne connaissait que la partie de la main droite donc son attelle ne lui posait aucun problème pour enchainer les notes. Elles semblaient étranges sur le clavecin mais Will prit plaisir à faire glisser sa main sur les touches. Cela l’occupait et son esprit était vide de toutes pensées noires. Malheureusement, le morceau prit fin rapidement et il n’en connaissait pas d’autre. Il se dit que dans une autre réalité, il aurait aimé qu’Hannibal lui apprenne une ou deux partitions. Il était tellement doué avec un piano. Will soupira et se leva.

Il avait passé le reste de l’après-midi devant la bibliothèque du salon, à feuilleter des livres au hasard. La plupart étaient étrangers et Will se demanda combien Hannibal savait parler de langues. Il se dit qu’en fin de compte, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose du psychiatre, hormis ses hobbies pas très orthodoxes, alors que lui savait tout de sa vie.

Le bruit de la porte d’entrée le tira de ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers elle et vit Hannibal retirer son manteau pour l’accrocher.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Comme il ne répondit pas, Will enchaîna. « Tu… tu es allé tuer quelqu’un ?

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

— Si tu massacres des vies innocentes parce que tu es énervé contre moi à cause de hier soir, ça me concerne. »

Le regard froid que lui jeta Hannibal lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire à moi, rétorqua le psychiatre.

— C’est vrai mais…

— Donc le sujet est clos. » conclut Hannibal en montant les escaliers.

Will resta figé devant l’entrée un bon moment avant de retourner dans sa propre chambre.

* * *

 

Le soir venu, Will trouva également étrange qu’Hannibal ne l’appelle pas pour venir dîner. Etait-il tellement en colère contre lui qu’il négligeait son hôte ? Il faisait déjà nuit noire et Will tourna en rond un moment dans sa chambre, hésitant. Il décida finalement de descendre mais trouva la cuisine vide. Il n’y avait même pas de traces du passage de quelqu’un qui aurait mangé seul. Personne au salon également, ni dans la salle à manger. La seule pièce qu’il n’avait pas encore vue était la chambre d’Hannibal. Il alla au premier étage et se dirigea vers celle-ci. La porte était fermé alors Will toqua doucement. N’obtenant aucune réponse, il essaye de l’ouvrir et constata avec surprise qu’elle n’était pas fermée à clé.

« Hannibal ? » appela-t-il d’une petite voix.

Il faisait sombre mais la lumière du couloir éclairait néanmoins le docteur qui était dans son lit.

« Si tu veux prendre ta douche, je te demanderai d’utiliser ta propre salle de bain pour cette fois-ci. »

Will ne voyait pas son visage car il était de dos, mais sa voix était faible. « Je ne voulais… » commença-t-il perplexe. Il se mordit la lèvre. « Tu n’as pas mangé alors je me demandais ce qu’il t’arrivait.

— Libre à toi de te servir le dîner. Je t’autorise même à commander à emporter.

— Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Will entendit Hannibal soupirer. « Ecoute William, je n’ai pas la force d’argumenter avec toi ce soir. »

Le jeune homme s’étonna de sa réaction et s’approcha du lit. 

« Comment ça “pas la force” ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?

— Rien du tout.

— Je ne suis pas stupide Hannibal.

— Tu voulais que je te laisse tranquille. N’es-tu donc jamais content ?

— Dis-moi ce qu’il se passe. »

Hannibal se retourna vers lui brusquement, les yeux rouges et le teint livide. Même avec la faible luminosité du couloir, Will vit des cernes sous ses yeux.

« Fais ton choix William, dit Hannibal sèchement. Sois tu t’intéresses à moi, soit je te laisse tranquille. Mais arrête d’osciller entre les deux. »

Will resta silencieux un moment. « Où étais-tu réellement aujourd’hui ? »

Hannibal ferma les yeux et soupira à nouveau. Il se passa la main sur son front. « Je cherchais un pharmacie ouverte. 

— Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir dit que tu étais malade ?

— Parce que tu m’as certifié ne plus vouloir de moi.

— Tu as attrapé froid hier, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Hannibal hocha faiblement la tête. « J’ai eu une montée de température ce matin. Je n’avais plus d’anti-inflammatoires alors je suis allé en chercher.

— Tu n’aurais pas dû sortir.

— Les médicaments ne poussent pas sur les arbres, William.

— Tu as probablement empiré ton état.

— Je suis au courant. Ce n’est qu’un coup de froid, ça va passer.

— Tu n’as pas l’air d’aller bien.

— Peu importe. »

Will l’observa un moment, puis se dirigea vers la porte. « Tu n’as pas mangé, dit-il doucement. Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose ».

Avant qu’il ne sorte, Hannibal l’appela mais Will n’y tint pas compte. Il descendit dans la cuisine et fit chauffer de l’eau. Il trouva quelques légumes dans le frigo et les plongea dans l’eau bouillante salée. Pendant qu’ils cuisaient, il attrapa des fruits qu’ils restaient dans un panier, les pela et les découpa dans un bol. Sa tâche terminée, il sortit du feu les légumes puis les mit dans un mixeur avec un peu de bouillon. La soupe qu’il était en train de faire n’était pas des plus appétissantes, mais elle allait faire l’affaire. Une fois lisse et fluide, il fit couler le liquide brûlant dans un bol qu’il posa sur un plateau aux côtés de la salade de fruits, puis l’assaisonna. Enfin, il y plaça un grand verre d’eau, des couverts et une serviette.

Il monta lentement les escaliers avec le plateau dans les mains en prenant soin de ne rien renverser. Quand il arriva dans la chambre d’Hannibal, il constata que le psychiatre s’était assis dans son lit et avait allumé la lampe sur l’une des tables de nuit. Will posa le plateau juste à côté de cette dernière.

Hannibal le regarda, jeta un coup d’œil à la soupe fumante, puis le regarda à nouveau. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Will fronça les sourcils. « Je sais que je suis nul en cuisine, mais je sais encore faire une soupe qui soit mangeable. »

Le docteur secoua doucement la tête. Il était vraiment faible. « Non. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne veux pas avoir affaire avec moi et l’instant d’après me préparer à manger comme si je comptais pour toi.

— Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de faim.

— Je n’allais pas mourir de faim. Et j’ai attrapé froid, je n’ai pas la tuberculose. »

Will eut un rictus. « Heureusement, sinon je ne t’aurais pas approché à moins de cent mètres. »

Hannibal serra ses poings en attrapant son drap. Il ferma les yeux. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire. Mais je suis encore plus perdu qu’avant.

— Je ne fais rien du tout. Je t’ai apporté de la soupe.

— Tu dis quelque chose mais tu fais le contraire. J’ai l’impression de revivre la soirée d’hier où ton corps me criait de—

— Je t’ai apporté de la soupe, répéta Will. Ce n’est pas une demande en mariage que je sache.

— Au moins, avec l’autre, j’aurais été sûr de tes sentiments.

— Mes sentiments n’ont aucune importance. »

Hannibal ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda Will. « Pardon ?

— Même… même dans l’hypothèse où j’aurais des sentiments pour toi, ça ne pourrait jamais marcher, et tu le sais très bien. »

Hannibal resta bouché bée un moment. Il cligna des yeux comme s’il n’en revenait pas. « William ?

— Quoi ?

— As-tu des sentiments pour moi ? »

Will déglutit. « Je t’ai dit que ça n’avait pas d’im—

— Je me contrefiche que ça ait de l’importance ou pas, coupa Hannibal. Réponds-moi. S’il te plaît. »

Will hésita et se mordit l’intérieur de la joue. « Je… non.

— William.

— Je… je ne suis pas sûr. »

Une lumière d’espoir sembla s’éclairer dans les yeux du psychiatre. « Dis-moi oui ou non. 

— Ce n’est pas si simple.

— Ça l’est. »

Will se tortilla les mains et détourna son regard pour fixer intensément le bol de soupe. « Tu… tu sais que je ne suis pas indifférent. 

— Pas indifférent ?

— Tu… tu as été mon ami pendant un moment. Je ne peux pas fermer une porte qui a été longtemps ouverte simplement parce que j’ai découvert la vérité sur toi. Pas du jour au lendemain. Pas vraiment.

— Alors j’avais raison, tu ne me détestes pas ?

— Je déteste des parties de toi. Mais je ne peux pas te détester. Pas tout entier. Je… je ne pouvais pas te détester quand tu m’as calmé après mon cauchemar. » Il soupira. « Ma vie serait plus facile sans toi. Mais peu importe ce que je ressens, c’est insignifiant. Je sais seulement que tu es toxique et qu’il faut qu’on se tienne le plus loin possible l’un de l’autre. »

Le visage d’Hannibal se détendit et il sourit tendrement. Il tendit sa main vers Will. « Approche.

— Je viens de te dire qu’il fallait que je m’éloigne de toi. Ce genre de choses est fini. Et tu es probablement contagieux.

— S’il te plaît. Je veux te tenir dans mes bras une dernière fois. »

Le jeune homme soupira et se résigna. Il saisit la main d’Hannibal. Ce dernier l’attira doucement vers lui pour l’étreindre. Will s’assit sur le bord du lit et lui rendit le geste. Il posa sa tête dans le cou du psychiatre et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment, de cette chaleur humaine.

Hannibal respira son odeur. « Ça serait tellement simple s’il n’y avait que toi et moi, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

— Rien n’est simple. »

Le psychiatre caressa le dos de Will puis repris soudainement : « Partons.

— Quoi ?

— Partons tous les deux. Allons là où tu es supposé être, à Paris.

— Tu sais que je ne peux pas laisser ma vie ici. Et toi non plus.

— Cette existence que j’ai créée m’est insignifiante si tu n’es pas à mes côtés. Je ne suis rien sans toi. »

Hannibal resserra son étreinte.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, souffla Will. On s’est rencontré il y a quelques mois. 

— Et ma vie avant ça s’est révélé être vide de sens. »

Will se dégagea doucement et se leva du lit mais Hannibal le tint le poignet. « Reste avec moi cette nuit.

— Je t’ai déjà dit non.

— Je ne vais pas supporter d’être dans la même maison que toi et de ne plus pouvoir te toucher.

— Alors demande-moi de partir.

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

L’expression du psychiatre était déchirante. Will détourna son regard et récupéra sa main.

« Tu ne peux pas tout avoir. »

Il quitta la chambre.


	19. Chapter 19

Hannibal n’étant pas là pour cuisiner, Will se prépara un rapide dîner avec ce qu’il trouva dans les placards. C’était son deuxième repas qu’il prenait seul et il se dit qu’il s’était mal habitué à la compagnie du psychiatre. Il avait vécu la plus grande majorité de sa vie par lui-même, n’ayant besoin de personne, mais il avait suffi d’une semaine à Hannibal pour tout chambouler.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, il remonta dans sa chambre dans l’espoir de prendre une douche qui le détendrait mais il s’arrêta devant la porte de sa salle de bain. Il n’y était pas retourné une seule fois depuis une semaine, associant la pièce à la mort de Beverly. Il fixa la porte un long moment. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans la chambre d’Hannibal. Il savait qu’il allait être obligé d’y entrer à un moment ou à un autre. Will attrapa lentement la poignée, ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière.

L’intérieur avait été parfaitement nettoyé, comme le psychiatre lui avait certifié il y a quelques jours. Personne n’aurait pu imaginer qu’une tête humaine s’était retrouvée là. Will se mit rapidement sous la douche, sans toucher au lavabo. Une fois sous l’eau, il ferma les yeux, laissant ses pensées couler de la même manière que l’eau sur son visage.

Il se rémora la semaine. Trop de choses étaient arrivées. Trop rapidement. La vérité sur Hannibal découverte. La peur, l’anxiété. L’horrible punition après sa tentative d’évasion. Son désespoir. Et puis il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même dans la forêt et tout avait changé. Une ombre sombre qui venait du fond de l’esprit de Will s’était échappée, sans retour en arrière possible.

Il avait dit la vérité à Hannibal. Il ne pouvait le détester complètement. Il ne l’avait jamais blessé volontairement. Il ne l’avait jamais privé d’eau ou de nourriture. Il était attentionné envers lui. Il l’avait écouté parlé, l’avait calmé. Lorsque Hannibal avait abusé de la boisson, Will s’était laissé faire. Il affirmait vouloir l’aider, et le jeune homme savait qu’il ne pouvait pas mentir totalement. Il était aussi brisé qu’Hannibal. _C’est peut-être pour ça qu’on s’entend si bien quand on n’essaye pas de se tuer,_ pensa Will en soupirant. Au départ, à leur rencontre, il avait trouvé étrange qu’une personne aussi sophistiquée que le docteur s’intéresse à lui. Après tout, il n’était rien, pas très social et surtout instable. Mais au final cela prenait tout son sens. Hannibal avait une ombre aussi noire que celle de Will. Seule une personne comme lui pouvait l’accepter comme il était. Le psychiatre avait eu raison : dans un sens, ils se ressemblaient.

Will sortit de la douche et se mit en t-shirt et pantalon de pyjama. Après les dernières nuits qu’il avait passé, il était très fatigué et plongea presque sur son lit. Le sommeil prit rapidement le dessus.

* * *

 

_Je suis dans le l’eau. De la glace. De la glace de couleur noire. Elle m’entoure tout entier. Je ne sens pas le froid sur ma peau. Je ne sens rien sur ma peau. Mais je sais qu’elle est là. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je peux seulement voir l’immensité d’un trou noir, un infini de néant qui se trouve devant mes yeux. Je ne sais pas si je respire. Je ne sais pas si je suis vivant. La glace se resserre comme un étau alors qu’elle me touchait déjà. Je suis compressé. Je sens la pression sur mes nerfs._

Un bruit sourd mais fort tira Will de son sommeil. Ses rêves avaient été à nouveau ponctués d’images sombres et de sensation d’étouffement, mais l’ensemble restait flou.

Il sortit du lit en se frottant les yeux et atteint la porte. Il sortit dans le couloir et alluma la lumière mais il n’y avait personne. Un nouveau bruit. Cela venait de l’étage inférieur. Will descendit les escaliers et se retrouva une fois de plus devant la chambre du psychiatre. Il frappa doucement et attendit. Rien.

Il frappa de nouveau. « Hannibal ? »

N’obtenant pas de réponse, il décida d’entrer.

La chambre était éclairée, et Will se figea sur le pas de la porte en voyant le docteur. Il était à genoux à côté du lit, les mains sur le sol. Le plateau était renversé par terre, avec les bols vides mais intacts.

Le jeune homme s’approcha doucement. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Hannibal ne répondit pas, mais Will pouvait voir que sa respiration était saccadée. Il s’accroupit devant lui et posa sa main sur son l’épaule. « Hannibal ? »

« Will… répondit le psychiatre d’une voix très faible. Je… les médicaments ne sont pas efficaces… » Il attrapa le poignet de Will d’une main moite. « J’ai voulu me lever mais… je… je n’ai pas pu. »

Il leva lentement son visage vers Will. Il était encore plus pâle qu’avant, si c’était possible, et semblait souffrir. Il ne l’avait jamais vu aussi… humain. C’était étrange de voir Hannibal être dominé par quelque chose d’aussi simple que la maladie.

Will lui toucha le front et retira sa main presque aussitôt. « Tu es brûlant ! 

— Ma... ma fièvre a dû augmenter…

— Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et tira le psychiatre avec lui pour le remettre dans le lit. Ce n’était pas chose facile, il avait l’impression de porter un poids lourd. Un fois allongé, Hannibal gémit de douleur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les yeux fermés.

« Je reviens. » fit Will doucement. Il récupéra les bols et le plateau, et quitta rapidement la chambre.

En descendant dans la cuisine, il se dit qu’il devait faire descendre la fièvre de façon radicale. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que les anti-inflammatoires agissent. Il posa la vaisselle sur le comptoir. Il ouvrit ensuite le congélateur et attrapa un bac de cubes de glace. Il se saisit d’un torchon qui trainait sur le plan de travail et fit tomber quelques glaçons dessus. Il jeta le reste dans l’évier avant de faire un nœud au torchon avec les cubes à l’intérieur. Il s’en servirait alors comme d’une poche à glace.

Will remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers et retourna dans la chambre d’Hannibal. Il n’avait pas bougé depuis qu’il était parti. Il s’assit sur le lit et déplaça délicatement le psychiatre pour qu’il soit allongé sur le dos. Il posa ensuite lentement la poche de glace sur son front, pour que sa peau s’habitue au froid. Hannibal gémit à nouveau et semblait serrer les dents. _Je ferais un terrible infirmier_ , pensa Will.

« Je suis désolé Hannibal, je ne sais pas quoi faire d’autre. »

Le concerné trembla de tout son corps, mais Will n’arrivait pas à savoir si c’était à cause de la fièvre ou de la poche. La glace fondait rapidement et une auréole d’eau sur les coussins entourait déjà la tête du docteur.

« J’espère que tu ne m’en voudras pas trop pour tes draps. »

Au son de sa voix, Hannibal entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et se tourna vers lui. Will ne le reconnaissait pas. Il avait les yeux vitreux, injectés de sang, et semblait si faible.

Le psychiatre s’humidifia ses lèvres sèches et leva sa main vers le bras qui tenait la poche de glace. Il le toucha du bout des doigts. « Êtes-vous… » commença-t-il faiblement. Un silence suivit.

«  Suis-je quoi ? demanda Will.

— Etes-vous… un ange ? »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. « Non, je ne suis pas un ange.

— Vous… Vous ressemblez tellement à un ange…

— Hannibal, ta fièvre te fait délirer. »

Il voulut amener sa main vers le visage de Will mais elle retomba lourdement sur le lit. « Vous avez… les mêmes traits que les anges de Botticelli… »

Will étouffa un petit rire et retira la poche. La glace avait complètement fondue. « Même avec 40°C de fièvre tu restes prétentieux. » Il tata le front du psychiatre. « Ça à l’air mieux. Tu te sens mieux ? »

Hannibal ferma à nouveau les yeux. Will, qui avait la peau froide à cause de la glace, laissa sa main descendre jusque sur les côtés du visage brûlant du docteur. Ce dernier s’appuya sur le geste, comme s’il était le plus doux des oreillers.

Will resta un moment sans bouger. Il pensait qu’Hannibal s’était calmé lorsqu’il l’entendit doucement sangloter.

« Hannibal qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Tu as mal quelque part ? 

— Je suis désolé… » Sa voix n’était qu’un souffle. Il se recroquevilla de nouveau et Will retira sa main.

« Je suis tellement désolé… dit Hannibal entre deux sanglots.

— Calme-toi. » murmura Will en posa sa main sur son épaule. Il nageait encore en plein délire. Pour quoi s’excusait-il ? « Essaye de dormir. »

« Mischa je suis désolé… »

Will se figea. Il vit des larmes couler le long des joues du docteur qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

« Je m’en veux tellement Mischa… 

— Hannibal de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— Pardonne-moi, je t’en supplie… »

Le psychiatre se fit soudainement silencieux. Les pleurs avaient cessé.

« Hannibal ? » Il s’était endormi, le visage encore humide de ses sanglots.

Will se leva du lit et attrapa le torchon. Il alla dans la salle de bain et le passa sous l’eau froide du lavabo puis le plia. Il retourna vers Hannibal pour placer le tissu frais sur son front. Le docteur semblait déjà plus paisible. Peu importe ce que ce délire était, il l’avait énormément chamboulé. C’était la première fois que Will entendait ce prénom ou le voyait agir de la sorte. _Il faut que je sache,_ pensa Will.


	20. Chapter 20

Après s’être assuré que la fièvre d’Hannibal était assez descendue, Will était retourné dans sa chambre et avait essayé de dormir, sans succès. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à réfléchir. D’abord sur le comportement étrange du psychiatre, puis ensuite de ce qu’il allait faire. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici à se cacher et à prétendre que rien n’était arrivé.

Le lundi matin, peu après le lever du jour, il entendit des bruits dans le couloir : Hannibal s’était levé. Will fit de même et s’habilla rapidement avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Il trouva le psychiatre en robe de chambre, en train de presser des oranges debout devant le comptoir. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un long bâillement. Il savait qu’il devait avoir l’air fatigué, à l’instar d’Hannibal. Ce dernier était encore un peu pâle.

« Je vois tu vas un peu mieux, dit Will en attrapant une tasse.

— J’ai un système immunitaire très efficace. » Hannibal lui tendit un verre de jus.

« Je n’ai pas eu cette impression hier soir. » Il se saisit du verre et alluma la machine à café.

«  Ce n’était qu’une rapide montée de fièvre qui est descendue aussi rapidement. Je ne suis pas tout à fait remis mais ça ira. »

Will se servit du café bouillant puis le posa sur le comptoir. Il s’assit devant, buvant quelques gorgées du jus de fruit acide en attendant. Il regarda la robe de chambre d’Hannibal. « Tu ne comptes pas aller travailler aujourd’hui ?

— J’ai appelé mes patients hier pour annuler quand je sentais les symptômes de la maladie apparaître. Autrement je n’aurais pas pu. J’ai une police d’annulation très exigeante.

— Je n’en doute pas. »

Hannibal but également son jus d’orange, à petites gorgées tout en fixant Will. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment.

Le psychiatre se servit à son tour un café auquel il rajouta du lait et du sucre en quantité avant de prendre à nouveau la parole, légèrement hésitant. « Je… j’imagine que je dois te remercier pour hier soir. »

Will leva un sourcil. « Tu _imagines_?

— Je ne suis pas totalement sûr de ce qu’il s’est passé. Les rêves et la réalité se mélangent un peu. » Il ferma les yeux pour se souvenir.  « Je sais que j’ai voulu me lever mais une migraine atroce a pris le dessus sur mes mouvements. Puis tu es arrivé et… tu as dû faire quelque chose de bien, car ça a marché.

— Rien d’extraordinaire, je suis allé chercher de la glace.

— Merci, William. »

Le concerné ne répondit pas. Le visage d’Hannibal était étonnamment très doux. Il se retourna pour mettre la vaisselle dans l’évier.

«  Qui est Mischa ? »

Le psychiatre se figea. Il tourna à peine la tête vers Will mais il pouvait sentir la froideur de son regard. « Pardon ?

— Qui… qui est Mischa ? » répéta Will d’une voix un plus faible.

— Où as-tu entendu ce nom ?

— Hier… hier soir. Tu as déliré un moment et… et tu voulais que Mischa te pardonne, tu disais que tu étais désolé. »

Hannibal continuait de tourner le dos à Will. Des mots d’une langue qu’il ne connaissait pas sortirent de sa bouche. Une injure. Il était tendu. Terriblement tendu.

« Ce n’était rien, souffla le docteur.

— Ça ne semblait pas rien.

— Je ne veux pas en parler.

— Je veux savoir. »

Le psychiatre se retourna si brusquement que Will faillit tomber du tabouret. Il crut un moment qu’il l’allait lui sauter dessus mais contre toute attente Hannibal soupira et s’assit en face de Will.

« Mischa était ma sœur. »

Le cœur de Will rata un battement. «  _Etait_? 

— Elle est morte lorsque nous étions jeunes.

— Tu n’en parles jamais. Tu ne parles jamais de ta vie.

— Je n’en ai aucun désir. »

Hannibal avait le regard vide. De la peine émanait de lui, quelque chose que Will n’avait jamais vue. Il était si… normal.

Le jeune homme but son café. « Je suis désolé.

— Tu n’as pas à l’être. Ce n’est en rien ta faute.

— Je n’aurais pas dû en parler. »

Un faible sourire apparu sur les lèvres du psychiatre. « Tu étais curieux, c’est normal. » Il regarda enfin Will dans les yeux. « Ai-je parlé d’autre chose ? »

Le jeune homme repensa à sa comparaison avec un ange de Botticelli et se sentit rougir. Il se leva abruptement et prit son verre et sa tasse pour les apporter à ton tour dans l’évier. « Non, rien de particulier. » se précipita-t-il.

Il fit la vaisselle rapidement puis s’essaya les mains avec un torchon sec. Il se dit que c’était probablement le bon moment pour discuter du sujet qui avait hanté sa nuit. Autant retirer le sparadrap d’un cou sec. « Hannibal ? »

Ce dernier n’avait pas bougé du comptoir et observait curieusement Will.

« Il faut nous parlions. 

— Je t’écoute, William. »

Il tortilla le torchon entre ses mains et évita soigneusement le regard du psychiatre « J’ai réfléchi.

— A quel sujet ?

— J’ai pris une décision ». Il prit une grande inspiration. « Je vais me dénoncer. »

Hannibal ne fit pas un mouvement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Will l’interrompit.

« Je vais dire la vérité à Jack sur… sur ce que j’ai fait. C’est la bonne chose à faire. Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je voudrais te proposer un marché.

— Un marché ? s’enquit le psychiatre en levant un sourcil.

— Je sais que tu ne me laisseras jamais sortir d’ici si je prévois de dire également la vérité du toi. Alors… je vais te laisser partir. Je te laisserai quelques semaines, quelques mois si tu veux, pour que tu puisses rassembler tes affaires et t’en aller à l’autre bout du monde… ou n’importe où, sans problèmes. La police connaîtra la vérité sur tout mais… tu ne seras plus là pour en juger. »

Will se mordit la lèvre inférieure et posa le torchon. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à essayer de se sortir de cette situation et était arrivé à la conclusion que c’était la meilleure échappatoire qu’il pouvait proposer.

Hannibal cligna ses yeux plusieurs fois. « Et si je refuse ?

— Je… je dirais quand même la vérité. Et tu devras me… me tuer pour que je n’en fasse rien.

— Et si je te gardais enfermé ?

— Tu ne veux pas faire ça. »

Le psychiatre eut un sombre sourire. « Tu as raison. Je suis faible en face de toi. Mais je ne veux pas que nous soyons séparés. »

 _Moi non plus_ , dit une petite voix au fond de Will. Mais il se retint. Il devait écouter sa raison.

« Je… je ne peux pas faire plus, Hannibal. C’est déjà beaucoup de te laisser une longueur d’avance. Si Jack ou quiconque se rend compte de ce qu’il se passe, ça risque de me retomber dessus. »

Hannibal semblait réfléchir à la question et ne dit pas un mot pendant un long moment. Soudainement, il se leva et s’approcha doucement de Will. « Moi je peux faire plus. Je veux négocier.

— Né-négocier ? »

Il acquiesça en se rapprochant davantage. Will déglutit mais ne bougea pas. « Quel genre de négociations ?

— Trois jours. »

Will se figea, surpris, et Hannibal se contentait de lui scruter le visage.

« Trois jours ? Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre.

— Trois jours et trois nuits. Qui compteront à partir de ce matin. 

— Hannibal…

— Je veux que tu restes ce temps-là avec moi. Je veux que tu goûtes à ce que ça serait d’avoir accepté ma proposition de partir à Paris. Je veux que tu agisses comme si plus rien ne comptait autour de nous, comme si aucune de nos actions n’avait de conséquences. Je veux te voir libre.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que—

— Au bout des trois jours, coupa le psychiatre, tu pourras me dénoncer directement au FBI. Je ne m’enfuirai pas. Je te laisserai même l’honneur de m’enfiler les menottes. Tu pourras également prétendre que c’est moi-même qui ai tué Miss Terri. J’avouerai tout et tu deviendras le héros qui a attrapé l’Eventreur de Chesapeake. »

Will resta bouche bée un long moment. « Je… je ne comprends pas… 

— Quelque chose n’est pas raisonnable dans ce marché ?

— Il est bien trop raisonnable, justement. Tu… tu comptes renier ta liberté pour seulement passer trois jours de plus avec moi ? »

Hannibal leva sa main et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de Will. « Je compte te faire changer d’avis, dit-il d’une voix douce. Ces trois jours n’auront que deux fins possibles : soit tu m’accompagnes jusqu’à ma cellule, sois nous prenons un vol pour Paris. »

Le jeune homme se saisit de sa main et leva son regard vers lui. « Tu te rends bien compte que la seconde option à de très faibles probabilités d’arriver, n’est-ce-pas ? Tu refuserais ma porte de sortie, tu prendrais le risque de perdre ta liberté seulement pour…

— Seulement pour toi, acheva Hannibal. Ça vaut le coup. Tu en vaux le coup. Acceptes-tu dans ce cas ? »

Will se pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas refuser.

« Oui. »


	21. Chapter 21

Hannibal avait laissé Will seul dans la cuisine en marmonnant des paroles sur des coups de fils qu’il devait donner quant à l’annulation de quelques rendez-vous. Il comptait donc passer ces trois jours entièrement aux côtés de Will, sans aucunes distractions. Le jeune homme remonta alors dans sa chambre, incertain d’avoir pris la bonne décision. Evidemment, c’était une offre en or, mais cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Hannibal ne renoncerait pas si facilement à sa liberté. Il devait préparer quelque chose… ou alors il était totalement sérieux. L’histoire avec Mischa avait bien prouvé à Will que le psychiatre avait des faiblesses. Il n’était pas une machine. Aurait-il également une faiblesse envers Will ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Réfléchir autant en permanence lui avait donné mal à la tête. Hannibal profita de ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre. Il avait pris le temps de s’habiller et de se coiffer, mais semblait néanmoins encore fatigué.

Il s’approcha du lit. « Ces trois jours me sont entièrement libres, annonça-t-il joyeusement. Que voudrais-tu faire ?

Will le regarda du coin de l’œil. « Là, tout de suite ? demanda-t-il d’une voix lasse. Dormir.

— Encore des problèmes d’insomnie ?

— C’est un euphémisme.

— Très bien dans ce cas. Allonge-toi sur le ventre. »

Le jeune homme écarquilla ses yeux. «  _Ex-excuse-moi ?_

— Mets-toi sur le ventre, William.

— Pour quoi faire ? » s’indigna-t-il. 

Hannibal soupira. « Fais-moi confiance. »

Will était réticent mais retira ses chaussures et s’exécuta néanmoins. Il enfouit sa tête dans l’oreiller moelleux et observa avec appréhension le psychiatre se rapprocher davantage et s’agenouiller devant lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire Hannibal ? ». Sa voix était à moitié étouffée par le coussin.

« Je te demande juste de te détendre, d’accord ? »

Au contraire, quand il sentit les deux mains du docteur se poser sur son dos, Will se tendit.

« Détends-toi William, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Ce dernier perçut Hannibal appuyer de manière vigoureuse sur le haut de son dos puis de ses épaules.

« Hannibal ?

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que tu es en train de me _masser_  ? »

Will sentit le psychiatre sourire dans son dos.

« C’est un parfait exercice pour éliminer les tensions et pour s’endormir plus facilement. Et d’après tous les nœuds que je peux sentir, tu en as besoin. »

Le jeune homme voulut se retourner mais il se rendit vite compte que ce massage lui faisait le plus grand bien. Hannibal arrivait à appuyer sur certains points qui le mirent dans un état second. Quand sa main arriva sur sa nuque, il ferma les yeux fut parcouru de frissons sur tout le corps.

« Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? s’enquit Will d’une voix rêveuse.

— Pendant mes études de médecine, j’avais des amis kinésithérapeutes qui m’ont appris les rudiments du métier.

— Je leur enverrai une carte de remerciements. »

Le jeune homme entendit le psychiatre rire et sentit ses mains descendre au niveau de ses reins.

« Ça serait néanmoins plus facile et plus agréable sur une peau nue, fit doucement Hannibal.

— N’essaye pas de m’amadouer, je ne bougerai plus jamais d’ici. »

Il eut un nouveau rire, plus franc et plus fort cette fois. Will aurait voulu voir son visage à cet instant.

« William ? » appela soudainement le docteur en retournant sur sa nuque. La pression entre son pouce et son index était exquise. Will dû se retenir de ne pas soupirer de plaisir.

« Quoi ?

— Ne crois-tu pas que ça serait agréable si chaque jour était comme ça ? »

Hannibal arrêta son geste quand Will se retourna légèrement, pour le regarder. Il était toujours à genoux et ses yeux étaient presque suppliants.

« Alors c’est ça ton plan secret ? Tu comptes me faire prendre l’avion vers Paris en l’échange de massages journaliers ?

— Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

Will soupira et se releva pour s’assoir en face de lui. C’était un véritable effort de sa part. Etrangement, dans cette position, avec Hannibal au sol, il était en supériorité.

« Ecoute, Hannibal. Je ne sais pas ce que tu croyais faire avec cette négociation. Je t’ai déjà dit que... tout ça, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Ce n’est pas raisonnable.

— Je ne te demande pas d’être raisonnable.

— Tu ne comprends rien ! s’énerva Will. Tu… tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que je ressens. D’un côté tu es là avec tes attentions et tes belles paroles, et de l’autre il y a tout le reste qui me crie de m’éloigner le plus possible.

— Je ne—

— Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est de se réveiller le matin, de ne pas te voir et de se demander si tu es allé tuer quelqu’un ou simplement parti acheter des légumes au marché. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre dans le doute, la confusion et la peur en permanence. »

Hannibal pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Tu as peur de moi ? 

— Bien évidemment. Tu es tellement… tellement imprévisible. Je t’ai déjà avoué que j’avais du mal à te cerner. Et ton comportement de ces derniers jours n’aide pas.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Tu… depuis qu’on est rentré de la forêt, tu es… gentil. _Trop_ gentil. Je repense à mes premiers jours ici et je ne comprends plus rien.

— C’est parce que tu m’as changé. »

Will secoua la tête. « Personne ne peut te changer.

— Tu me préférais avant ?

— Non, bien sûr que non mais… j’aurais presque préféré que tu sois une horrible personne et _uniquement_ ça.

— Personne n’est aussi simple.

— Je sais. »

Hannibal attrapa les mains de Will. « Tu es en pleine confusion à cause de moi, n’est-ce-pas ?

— C’est encore un euphémisme. J’ai l’impression de devenir schizophrène. Et c’est pour ça que ça ne peut pas marcher. Que nous ne pouvons pas marcher, dans aucune réalité. Ce n’est pas sain. »

Le psychiatre posa ses lèvres sur le dos de la main droite de Will. Il le regarda intensément derrière ses cils. « J’ai trois jours pour te faire changer d’avis. 

— Une vie entière ne serait pas suffisante.

— Tu me sous-estimes.

— Ça devient une habitude. »

Will récupéra ses mains mais Hannibal ne l’avait pas lâché du regard. « Néanmoins promets-moi une chose. » fit le jeune homme.

Le docteur le considéra, curieux. « Oui ?

— Pendant ces trois jours… ne tue pas. Et ne cherches pas à me faire… me faire tuer qui que ce soit. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je suis déjà à ma limite. »

Hannibal semblait réfléchir. Finalement il eut un petit sourire. « Je veux quelque chose en échange. »

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul. « De quoi ? 

— Tu me demandes de laisser mes instincts de côté pour quelque temps. Soit. Je peux m’y contraindre. Mais je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

Will déglutit. « Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il d’une voix un peu trop faible.

— Ne sois pas si réticent. Ce n’est pas grand-chose et ça ne te posera pas de problème de morale.

— Hannibal, qu’est-ce-que tu veux ? »

Le psychiatre se pencha légèrement et répondit dans un souffle en souriant. « Je veux que tu m’embrasses. »

Will se tendit. « Hors de question. 

— Je trouve au contraire que c’est un prix honnête… voire bon marché pour ce que tu me demandes.

— J’ai dit non.

— Pourquoi cela ? Tu as peur de ne plus pouvoir t’arrêter ?

— Tais-toi, Hannibal. »

Le concerné sourit davantage. « Je peux faire un effort si tu en fais de ton côté. »

Will soupira. Il avait le choix de refuser, mais au fond il ne l’avait pas vraiment.

« Rien que… que ça ? demanda-t-il suspicieux. Pas plus ?

— Rien de plus. A moins bien sûr que tu ne le veuilles.

— Ça ira. »

L’expression qu’Hannibal avait sur son visage ressemblait à un enfant qui venait de gagner la pêche au canard.

« Alors tu es d’accord ?

— Pas de meurtres ?

— Pas de meurtres. » répéta Hannibal.

Will inspira profondément. Il vit Hannibal fermer les yeux et attendre patiemment, toujours à genoux devant lui. Il pouvait entendre son propre cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Lentement, très lentement, il se pencha en avant jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres touchent celles du psychiatre. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, mais Will pouvait sentir son self-control marcher à plein régime. Il se pressa davantage et Hannibal entrouvrit sa bouche dans un souffle. Un désir brûlant émanait de lui. Doucement, le jeune homme attrapa son visage pour l’attirer vers lui et rencontra la langue du docteur avec la sienne. Incapable de se contrôler quelques secondes supplémentaires, Hannibal lui rendit son baiser et attrapa à son tour le visage de Will. Il réussit à se relever et allongea Will sur le lit, sans jamais couper le contact entre leurs lèvres. Il fit ensuite descendre ses baisers le long de la mâchoire du jeune homme haletant, puis au niveau de son cou. Will attrapa ses cheveux cendrés qui était à présent ébouriffés pour le pousser mais n’y parvint pas.

« Ha-hannibal… souffla-t-il. Tu m’as dit seulement un baiser… »

Le concerné se releva légèrement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Demande-moi d’arrêter et je le ferai. »

Will resta bouche bée devant la passion qui brûlait dans ses iris sombres. Aucun mot ne put sortir de sa gorge. Hannibal sourit dangereusement et retourna inspecter le creux de son cou. Il était si doux mais à la fois si avide. Quand il arriva à ses clavicules, Will sentit soudainement une douleur à ce niveau-là. Mais mélangé au plaisir qu’il éprouvait sur le moment, il n’y fit pas tout de suite attention et c’était même très agréable. Il réussit finalement à pousser Hannibal et à le retourner pour que ce soit lui qui soit au-dessus de lui. Sans regarder son visage interloqué, il embrassa à son tour le cou du docteur. C’était agréable de prendre les rênes. De contrôler la situation, comme il avait fait dans la forêt. Il se releva pour reprendre son souffle mais si figea soudainement en voyant le visage d’Hannibal. Il avait une expression de pure adoration mais ce n’est pas ça qui dérangea Will. Ses lèvres étaient vermeilles. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Hannibal qu’est-ce qu—

Il s’interrompit lorsqu’il vit des gouttes de sang perler sur la chemise du psychiatre. Elles venaient de lui. Il porta sa main à la base de son cou et ses doigts prirent une teinte rouge. Il se dégagea brusquement d’au-dessus d’Hannibal et se mit debout, essoufflé et la main toujours sur sa clavicule.

« Tu m’as mordu ! s’exclama-t-il furieux. Tu m’as mordu jusqu’à l’os espèce de psychop—

— Will je suis désolé, s’empressa de dire le psychiatre en se levant à son tour. Je n’ai pas pu—

— Je ne suis pas un de tes _repas_ Hannibal ! Qu’est-ce qui m’a pris de croire une seule seconde que… »

Sans terminer sa phrase, il se dirigea furibond vers la porte.

— William attends… implora Hannibal en le suivant. Il faut que je te soigne.

— Comptes là-dessus ! »

Will voulu claquer la porte mais le docteur l’arrêta avec son pied et réussit à l’attraper par le bras.

« Lâche-moi immédiatement !

— Dis-moi que tu n’as pas aimé ça et je le ferais.

— Quoi ? »

Will le regarda, abasourdi. Hannibal reprit : « Je t’ai vu, après t’avoir mordu. Ça ne semblait pas te déranger, bien au contraire. »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, bien conscient qu’Hannibal avait raison. S’il n’avait pas vu le sang, il aurait continué.

Le psychiatre tira sur son bras pour le ramener dans la chambre et l’attirer contre lui. Will le laissa faire.

« Je suis réellement désolé William. Je n’aurais pas dû te prendre par surprise. Mais en te voyant, en étant si proche de toi… je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher.

— Tu n’es qu’un animal. » grommela Will en se dégageant.

Hannibal rit doucement et se lécha les lèvres. « Je sais. »


	22. Chapter 22

Will était resté seul dans la chambre tandis que Hannibal été allé chercher du désinfectant. Il était à présent sur le lit, la main plaquée contre la plaie pour l’empêcher de saigner. En soupirant, il se dit qu’il s’était encore laissé emporter par les émotions. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir et avec tout ça, il n’avait pas pu dormir.

Le psychiatre revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le matériel nécessaire, et s’installa à côté de Will.

« Je n’aurais pas dû perdre le contrôle, fit-il doucement après un moment en nettoyant la morsure.

— Moi non plus, marmonna Will entre ses dents.

— Pardonne-moi, tu as dit quelque chose ?

— Non. »

Une fois terminé, Hannibal laissa ses doigts glisser sur la chair à vif d’un air rêveur.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Will perplexe.

— Ça va laisser une trace, susurra le docteur. Une cicatrice. »

Il souriait.

« Ce n’est pas la seule chose qui laisser une cicatrice, maugréa le jeune homme en levant son bras droit où la blessure faite par le couteau se trouvait.

— Ce n’est pas pareil. Une arme est tellement impersonnelle.

— _Impersonnelle_? s’indigna Will.

— Oui. » Hannibal semblait perdu dans ses pensées. « Alors qu’ici au contraire je t’ai laissé une marque sur ton corps, _ma_ marque.

— Je ne suis pas un chien que tu peux faire tatouer, Hannibal. »

Le psychiatre ne releva pas mais sembla se réveiller d’un rêve. Il entreprit de mettre un pansement sur la morsure. « Néanmoins je suis heureux de constater que la plaie au bras cicatrice bien. Comment va ton poignet ? »

Will regarda son attelle. « Ça va. Je n’y pense même plus. »

Hannibal sourit à nouveau. Il se pencha vers le jeune homme mais ce dernier recula en même temps.

« Je… balbutia-t-il. J’étais sérieux quand je t’ai dit que je voulais dormir.

— Je sais. » Will sentait le souffle chaud du psychiatre sur son visage. « Mais je préférerais reprendre où nous nous étions arrêté.

— Non. »

Hannibal se releva abruptement. « Pardon ?

— Non. J’ai rempli ma part du marché. A toi de remplir la tienne. »

Le docteur eut une expression blessée. « Je croyais pourtant—

— Je sais. Je suis désolé. Je… je ne devrais pas te donner de faux espoirs.

— William… »

Le concerné s’enfonça plus profondément dans le lit. « Peux-tu me laisser ? S’il te plaît. »

Hannibal scrutait son visage et leva une main vers lui mais s’interrompit à mi-chemin. Il la laissa retomber sur le lit avant de se lever.

« Très bien. »

Will attendit qu’il ferme la porte pour se mettre sous les draps et inspira profondément. Les couvertures avaient encore l’odeur d’Hannibal. Il ferma les yeux. Ces trois jours allaient être long. A moins qu’il ne trouve un moyen pour rester allongé toute la journée et toute la nuit.

* * *

 

Will était parvenu à somnoler jusqu’à ce qu’Hannibal vienne le chercher pour déjeuner. Ils avaient alors mangé dans le silence le plus total, jusqu’à ce que le psychiatre se lève soudainement après avoir fini son dessert. Le jeune homme le regarda dans toute sa hauteur.

« Je vais faire la vaisselle puis nous allons sortir. »

Will se figea. « Sortir ? 

— N’oublie pas ta veste. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle à manger en emportant leurs assiettes mais Will le suivit. « Comment ça, “sortir” ? Où veux-tu m’amener ? »

Hannibal plaça la vaisselle dans la machine à laver. « C’est une surprise. 

— La dernière fois que tu m’as dit ça, tu sais parfaitement comment ça s’est terminé. »

Le psychiatre ferma la machine et se tourna vers lui. « Je tiendrai ma part du marché, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter.

— Je veux savoir où on va. Sinon je ne mettrai pas un orteil dehors. »

Hannibal eut un rictus.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ?

— Il y a quelques jours, tu voulais tout faire pour sortir.

— Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

Le docteur fit deux pas et se retrouva devant Will. Il mit nonchalamment ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. « Embrasse-moi et je le dirais. »

Will fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne vas pas me faire se coup à chaque fois que je veux quelque chose !

— Je peux toujours essayer. » Hannibal avait un air taquin.

« Je ne viens pas.

— S’il te plaît William. » Le psychiatre lui prit les mains. « Tu ne le regretteras pas. Je te le promets.

— Tu fais beaucoup de promesses à mon humble avis.

— Ne les ai-je pas toutes tenues ? »

Will soupira, se dégagea de la prise d’Hannibal et monta dans sa chambre pour récupérer une veste. _Ça va être_ vraiment _long_ , pensa-t-il.

* * *

 

Lorsque Will était descendu, veste sur le dos, il avait trouvé Hannibal dans l’entrée, le téléphone à l’oreille. Il vit Will et raccrocha avant d’ouvrir la porte.

« Qui c’était ? demanda le jeune homme en sortant.

— Aucune importance. » Hannibal ferma la porte à clé et se dirigea vers sa Bentley.

Une fois à l’intérieur et la ceinture attachée, Will vit le psychiatre le regarder intensément.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Hannibal se pinça les lèvres. « Je me demande si je dois te bander les yeux ou pas.

— _Quoi_  ? »

Le docteur soupira. « Tu risques de reconnaître la route. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise.

— Tu plaisantes j’espère ? »

Hannibal fit la moue. « Non. » Il attrapa son mouchoir de poche vert assorti à son costume et le tendit à Will. « Si tu acceptes, je mettrai la radio. »

Le jeune homme se figea. « La radio ? » Hannibal opina du chef. « Pas de musique classique ? » Il secoua la tête. « Pas d’opéra non plus ? ». Cette fois Hannibal sourit. Will soupira et pris le mouchoir avant de l’attacher autour de sa tête. « Je te déteste. »

Il entendit le psychiatre étouffer un rire et allumer le moteur.

* * *

 

Will avait dû mal à se rendre compte depuis combien de temps ils roulaient. Néanmoins, il avait compté plus d’une dizaine de chanson qui étaient passées à la radio et avec les interludes, ils devaient être sur la route depuis une bonne heure.

Hannibal sembla enfin se garer et arrêta la voiture. Will se tourna vers lui.

« Je peux retirer cet accessoire ridicule maintenant ? 

— Attends encore un peu. »

Il entendit le psychiatre descendre de la voiture. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit sa propre portière et Hannibal le fit descendre. Il le guida ensuite par la taille sur quelques mètres.

« Reste là, je reviens. »

Will sentit le docteur le lâcher, et il se retrouva seul, dans le noir le plus complet. Son odorat ne pouvait même pas l’aiguiller. Soudainement, il entendit quelque chose. Des aboiements. Des aboiements qu’il connaissait bien.

Il eut le souffle coupé et retira aussi tôt ce qui lui bloquait la vue. Il tomba à genoux sur la terre lorsqu’il vit ses chiens foncer à toute vitesse vers lui depuis sa maison qu’Hannibal avait déverrouillée. Il les accueillit à bras ouverts, les larmes lui montant aux yeux et la meute le lui rendit. Il était recouvert de salive et de plusieurs masses poilues qui secouaient la queue. Tandis qu’il caressait joyeusement Winston sur le dos, il vit le psychiatre les rejoindre et il souriait.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

Hannibal pencha la tête sur le côté. « Ai-je besoin d’une raison ? N’es-tu pas heureux ? 

— Si, mais… »

Il s’interrompit en grattant le ventre de Buster. Il avait pris du poids. Alana s’occupait bien d’eux. « Merci. » dit-il doucement.

Un des chiens s’approcha avec curiosité du psychiatre. Il lui toucha la tête du bout des doigts. « C’était le Dr. Bloom que j’ai appelé ce matin. Je voulais m’assurer que personne ne viendrait nous déranger. Ou te voit. »

Will enfouit sa tête dans la fourrure. Il se leva doucement puis se dirigea vers Hannibal, les chiens sur ses talons.          

« Vraiment, merci. Je… ». Il eut un large sourire. « Je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point ils me manquaient. »

Hannibal leva sa main pour mettre en coupe son visage. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi William. » Il lui caressa tendrement la mâchoire. « Tu sais que si nous partions, nous pourrions les emmener avec nous. »

Le jeune perdu immédiatement son sourire. Il repoussa la main du docteur.

« Alors c’est pour ça ? » s’exclama-t-il.

Hannibal parut surpris. « Pardon ?

— Tu comptes _m’acheter_ avec mes chiens pour que je prenne la fuite avec toi ? C’est ça, ton plan machiavélique ? »

Hannibal ne répondit pas, et Will sut qu’il avait raison. Il fit un pas en arrière, tandis que Winston réclamait d’autres caresses. « Pendant un moment, j’ai vraiment cru que tu voulais mon bonheur, cracha-t-il amèrement.

— William…

— Mais tout ça ne tourne qu’autour de toi, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Il voulut se retourner mais Hannibal l’attrapa par le bras. « Je l’ai peut-être fait pour des raisons sous-entendues, avoua-t-il. Mais le résultat est le même. Tu as pu retrouver tes chiens. »

Will se dégagea et s’éloigna de quelques pas. « C’est _totalement_ différent, hurla-t-il. Tu es tellement imbu de toi-même que tu ne vois pas _à quel point_ c’est différent !

— William, attends. »

Le jeune homme était à bout de souffle à force de crier. Ses chiens avaient également aboyé lorsqu’ils l’avaient entendu.

« Il faut que j’arrête de croire que ça pourrait marcher, enchaîna-t-il d’une voix faible. C’est impossible. Pas avec toi. »

Hannibal le regarda et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Tu… tu as envisagé de partir avec moi ?

— Je… non. » Will ferma les yeux. « Peut-être. J’ai eu des moments de faiblesses. Quand je te voyais si humain et attentionné envers moi. Et puis tu continues à faire des choses comme _ça —_ il désigna ses chiens _—_ et alors je me souviens. Je me souviens de qui tu es. Je me souviens que je ne suis qu’un jouet pour toi. »

Il respirait bruyamment, essayant de se calmer. Il entendit le docteur s’approcher de lui.

« Toi aussi William. »

Le concerné ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda Hannibal qui se trouvait devant lui. «  _De quoi ?_

— Toi aussi tu joues avec moi.

— Je ne—

— Penses-y, coupa le psychiatre. Par moment tu es si proche de moi. Nous sommes en synchronisation parfaite. Je suis si heureux quand tu me touches, quand tu m’embrasses, quand je te vois brûler de désir. Puis dans d’autres moments, tu changes de comportement. »

Will déglutit tandis qu’Hannibal le regardait froidement. Les chiens couraient autour d’eux.

« Tu agis comme si nous étions des étrangers, continua le docteur. Tu dis des choses… d’horribles choses qui me blessent terriblement. J’ai parfois vraiment du mal à supporter tes paroles. » Il prit les mains du jeune homme. « Je suis peut-être irrégulier dans ma manière d’agir, mais tu es pareil. Nous sommes pareils. Et c’est la seule raison pour laquelle ça peut marcher, au contraire de tous tes dires. » Il serra les mains de Will. « J’arrive à te pardonner pour tout ce que tu me fais endurer. Me pardonneras-tu ? »

Will retira ses mains mais ne souffla pas un mot. Il se retourna et siffla ses chiens qui le rejoignirent immédiatement. Il caressa chacun d’entre eux.

« Nous devrions y aller. » fit Hannibal après un silence. 

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais serra ses chiens une dernière fois.


	23. Chapter 23

Le retour vers Baltimore se passait dans le silence le plus complet. Hannibal n’avait même pas dénié mettre de la musique classique. Will, quant à lui, avait le visage collé contre la vitre et le regard tourné vers le paysage. Il prit finalement la parole, à la surprise du psychiatre.

« Si je n’avais pas découvert ton… ton secret, qu’aurais-tu fait ? »

Hannibal ne détourna pas les yeux de la route mais Will pouvait sentir sa perplexité. « Je ne comprends pas.

— Imaginons que le dîner de lundi dernier se soit passé dans les règles de l’art et que le soir, je sois rentré à Wolf Trap. Qu’aurais-tu fait par la suite ? Quels étaient tes plans ?

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que j’avais des plans ? »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard en coin. « Tu avais quelque chose de prévu. J’en suis sûr. »

Hannibal resta silencieux quelques instants. « Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Ce qui s’est passé a tout changé.

— Je suis curieux.

— Admet que tu cherches seulement une raison de plus pour essayer de me détester. »

Le psychiatre se gara et éteint le contact. Il était arrivé à sa demeure de Baltimore. Il défit sa ceinture et se tourna enfin vers Will. Ce dernier ne bougea pas.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche. Je veux juste savoir.

— Ça ne t’apportera rien de savoir.

— … dit l’homme qui a failli mourir étranglé parce qu’il voulait _savoir_ jusqu’où j’irais. »

Hannibal sourit en coin. « Ce que j’avais en tête pour toi ne dévie pas de ce que j’ai fait ces derniers jours. Ta… découverte a simplement accéléré un peu les choses. »

Will défit enfin sa ceinture et croisa les bras. « Alors depuis le début, tu t’es simplement dit que j’étais un type très influençable et assez naïf pour me convaincre d’aller tuer des gens dans la forêt avec toi. 

— William. »

Le concerné se tourna vers lui. Il avait l’air contrarié. « Quoi ? 

— Ne te limite pas à ces traits de ta personnalité. Tu es tellement plus que ça. »

Will eut un rire sombre.  « Tu dis seulement ça car tu peux être toi-même en face de moi. Je parie que tu étais fatigué de prétendre et de porter un masque en permanence. Tu dois surement me considérer comme ton centre de thalasso personnel.

— Toi également. »

Le jeune homme perdu son sourire et laissa ses bras tomber. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? 

— Tu n’as pas à prétendre non plus avec moi. Tu peux être toi-même. Je sais que tu joues un rôle en permanence quand tu es avec d’autres personnes. Tu essayes d’être social. D’avoir une vie “normale“, de travailler, de sortir.

— C’est ce que la société nous demande.

— Tu n’as pas à suivre les règles de la société avec moi. »

Par-dessus le frein à main, Hannibal tendit sa main pour toucher le visage de Will. « Tu sais que je ne te juge jamais quoi que tu fasses, continua-t-il doucement. Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour t’aider lorsque ton esprit prend le dessus sur toi. Tu sais que je serais à côtés quoi qu’il arrive.

— Quoi qu’il arrive ? Même lorsque je te passerai les menottes ?

— Même _si_ tu me passais les menottes. Et je ne pourrais pas t’en vouloir pour ça. Je serais déçu, bien évidemment. Déçu que tu ne puisses pas devenir plus que ça. Mais je te pardonnerai. »

Will ouvrit abruptement sa portière et sortir de la voiture.

« William, attends ! »

Il voulut rentrer dans la maison, avant de se rendre compte qu’il n’avait pas la clé. Hannibal était sur ses pas et se retrouva rapidement derrière lui.

« Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

— La vraie question est “pourquoi je suis encore là ?“.

— Nous avons fait un marché.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas tes raisons. »

Toujours dans son dos, Hannibal resta un instant silencieux. Il répondit enfin dans un murmure à peine audible. « C’est parce-que je t’aime. »

Will se crispa instantanément. Les paroles du psychiatre avaient eu l’effet d’une bombe dans son esprit. La dernière fois lui avait dit clairement ces mots, et non pas seulement avec ses gestes, c’était quand il avait abusé du vin. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d’oublier ce qu’il était en train de se passer. Ce qu’il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas avoir ces sentiments-là. Il ne voulait pas ressentir la joie que lui procuraient ces trois petits mots. Il ne voulait avoir l’envie d’y répondre par trois mots identiques.

« Ouvre la porte Hannibal. »

Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule. Will savait qu’il devait l’avoir une fois de plus blessé en ne lui répondant pas. Rien que d’imaginer son expression lui faisait mal au cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher.

« Ouvre la porte ! »

Le psychiatre s’exécuta finalement et Will entra furibond. Il partit en direction de sa chambre et sentit Hannibal derrière lui. « Ne me suis pas ! » cria-t-il en fermant la porte de la pièce derrière lui dans un bruit sourd. Il resta un moment contre l’entrée le souffle court, mais Hannibal n’insista pas.

Ses forces le lâchèrent et il glissa le long du bois pour se retrouver au final assit au sol. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui, et dû se mordre l’intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer. _Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ?_ se demanda-t-il. Il s’enfonça la tête dans les genoux et entoura ses bras autour. Il serra autant qu’il le put. Il ne devait pas lâcher. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher.

Quelques minutes tard, alors qu’il était toujours par terre, il entendit des coups polis contre la porte.

« William, est-ce que ça va ? »

Sa voix était étouffée de l’autre côté du mur.

« Dis-moi que tu ne le pensais pas vraiment. » Celle de Will n’était qu’un murmure mais était assez forte pour que le psychiatre l’entende.

« S’il te plaît dis-moi que tu me mentais.

— J’étais sincère. »

Will serra les poings et leva la tête vers le plafond. Il sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Mais ne comprends-tu donc pas, Hannibal ? Tu ne peux pas être sincère. Ce n’est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas… m’aimer. Une personne comme toi ne peut pas aimer.

— Laisse-moi entrer Will.

— Non. Hors de question. »

Il l’entendit soupirer de l’autre côté de la porte. « Si je ne t’aimais pas, crois-tu que j’aurais fait tout ce que j’ai fait jusqu’à présent ?

— Tu-tu ne cherchais qu’à me manipuler. Qu’à trouver une manière de faire de moi ta jolie petite marionnette.

— Tu sais que c’est faux. Laisse-moi voir ton visage.

— Va-t’en.

— Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de tes propres sentiments. Ce matin, je t’ai demandé de te laisser aller pendant ces trois jours. Fais ce que ton instinct te dicte. »

Will ne répondit rien. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Je ne te demande pas quoique ce soit d’impossible. Juste d’accepter ces sentiments. De les laisser tes guider. Ne sois pas effrayé de ce qu’ils pourraient te faire. 

— Je ne veux pas… »

La voix du jeune homme était essoufflée et basse mais Hannibal parvint néanmoins à l’entendre. « Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

— Me laisser guider. Me laisser faire. Je n’ai pas le droit.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’en empêche ?

— Je ne peux pas t’aimer après ce que tu as fait. Ce que tu _m’as_ fait. Ce que tu fais. Ce que tu veux que je fasse. »

Hannibal ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il attendit que Will se calme ses sanglots puis il reprit.

« Alors explique-moi comment moi je le peux après ce que toi, tu m’as fait ?

— Tu ne le peux pas. Tout ça est faux. Ou alors tu es fou. »

Le psychiatre eut un petit rire derrière la porte. « Et si nous étions fous tous les deux ?

— Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. »

Will entendit la tête d’Hannibal se poser contre la porte.

« Laisse-moi entrer, supplia-t-il. Je t’en prie. »

Il se leva doucement et se poussa de la porte. Le docteur l’ouvrit alors et vit Will, tremblant qui évitait son regard. Il lui tendit la main.

« Viens avec moi. 

— Où ça ?

— Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Le jeune attrapant hésita mais attrapa finalement la main du docteur. Il l’emmena vers sa propre chambre et le fit asseoir sur l’un des fauteuils. Will le suivit du regard tandis qu’il alla déverrouiller un des tiroirs d’une commode pour en sortir un petit livret en cuir. De là, il prit un bout de papier qu’il semblait être une photo vieillie. Il l’a regarda à peine, puis la tendit à Will avant de s’asseoir en face de lui, les jambes croisées.

La photo en couleur représentait deux enfants souriants, devant le mur d’une maison. Le garçon était plus grand que la petite fille. Les deux arboraient la même couleur de cheveux blonds. Le regard de Will se porta plus précisément sur le garçon. Il reconnaitrait ses yeux entre milles.

« C’est toi, dit-il dans un souffle. »

Hannibal opina du chef. « En effet. Moi et Mischa.

— Ta sœur… Elle se ressemble.

— C’est la seule photo de nous que j’ai encore en ma possession.

Le jeune homme leva enfin son regard de la photo, perplexe. « Pourquoi tu me montres ça ? »

Le psychiatre décroisa les jambes et fixa intensément Will. Il semblait avoir du mal à s’exprimer. « La perte de ma sœur m’a profondément blessé. Je ne pensais pas être capable d’aimer à nouveau après elle. » Il se pencha en avant. « Et puis… tu m’as laissé entrer dans ton univers. »

Will avait la gorge nouée. Il posa délicatement la photo sur la table entre les deux fauteuils. « Je suis désolé. »

Hannibal sembla surpris. « Pour quelle raison ? 

— Parce que je ne peux pas te rendre ce que tu veux me donner. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et sortit de la chambre sans jeter un regard sur le visage torturé du docteur.


	24. Chapter 24

Hannibal avait laissé Will repartir dans sa chambre à l’étage. Il était resté là jusqu’au soir. Ranger et écrire ses notes l’avaient occupé un bon moment. Il eut également le temps de prendre un long bain dans la baignoire en marbre. Lorsqu’il plongeait la tête sous l’eau, il avait l’impression d’être coupé du monde et cela le détendait. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Lorsqu’il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, un peu malgré lui, il s’occupa de la morsure sur sa clavicule. Il entendit alors Hannibal l’appeler pour le dîner. Il ne descendit pas et s’allongea sur son lit.

Il savait qu’il était terriblement confus. Hors, il ne supportait pas de l’être. Dans un monde parfait il aurait voulu simplement détester Hannibal et être euphorique à l’idée de le voir derrière les barreaux. Mais la réalité était bien différente. Il menait une bataille sans répit avec son esprit. D’un côté, il savait que le psychiatre méritait d’être arrêté. Lui-même également. C’était la bonne chose à faire. C’était juste. Mais son for intérieur lui criait, et cela de plus en plus fort, de ne pas le faire. De tout laisser tomber pour au moins essayer d’être heureux dans sa vie. Une différente sorte de bonheur.

Will enfonça sa tête dans l’oreiller. Durant ces quelques jours, Hannibal l’avait changé. Mais il avait également changé le docteur. Il n’avait jamais imaginé que cela soit possible, mais Hannibal n’était plus le même. Will non plus. Curieusement les deux hommes se complétaient à leur manière, lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas toxique l’un pour l’autre. Mais Will ne voulait pas admettre cela. Il devait tenir jusqu’à la fin des trois jours. Il ne pouvait pas craquer une nouvelle fois face au visage d’Hannibal qui le regarde avec fierté et adoration. Car si cela se passait à nouveau, il savait que tout était perdu. Il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière.

Un bruit sortit Will de ses pensées. Hannibal venait de frapper à la porte et attendait la permission d’entrer. C’était une première.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » grommela Will dans son coussin. Il n’avait pas envie de lui parler. Il savait que cela n’allait qu’intensifier ses sentiments contradictoires. Il devait garder l’esprit clair.

Le docteur entra sans un bruit et resta sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu n’es pas descendu manger.

— Je suis au courant, figure-toi.

— Tu veux que je t’apporte quelque chose ?

— Je n’ai pas faim.

— William, tu dois manger.

— Je viens de te dire que je n’avais pas faim. »

Il entendit le psychiatre soupirer. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

— Je ne veux rien venant de toi. » La voix de Will était terriblement sèche et froide.

Hannibal s’approcha de lui. « Will… 

— Pourquoi tu reviens toujours ? s’exclama ce dernier en se retournant pour lui faire face. Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? »

Le docteur semblait perdu. Le jeune homme reprit. « Je t’ai sûrement blessé d’une centaine de façons différentes et pourtant tu es toujours là à t’accrocher comme un mollusque ! Tu n’abandonnes donc jamais ?

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu viens de me comparer à un mollusque ? »

Will lui jeta son oreiller de rage qu’il rattrapa au vol. « N’essaye pas de changer de sujet ! »

Hannibal se rapprocha de lui calmement et posa le coussin sur le lit avant de s’assoir. « A ton avis, pourquoi suis-je encore là ? 

— Parce que… parce que… » Will ne voulait admettre qu’il espérait que c’était parce qu’il voulait être avec lui. « Parce que si tu n’arrives pas à tes fins avec moi, tu vas te retrouver en prison. »

Le psychiatre leva les sourcils. « Tu penses que c’est l’unique raison ? 

— Oui. » Le jeune se redressa et s’assit, le dos contre la tête de lit. « Je voudrais te proposer quelque chose Hannibal. »

Cela interpella ce dernier. « Quoi donc ?

— Je voudrais revenir sur notre marché des trois jours. »

Hannibal ne dit rien mais semblait appréhender la suite.

« J’accepte de revenir sur ma proposition de départ. Je te laisse partir où bon te semble avant de dire la vérité au FBI sur ton compte. Auquel cas la prison ne sera pas la seule échappatoire possible. 

— Non.

— Tu as bien entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu peux être libre. Tu peux aller écorcher vif tous les européens que tu trouveras sur ton passage. Tu n’as pas besoin d’essayer désespérément de me convaincre de quoi que ce soit pour échapper à la prison. Et je promets de ne pas être celui qui partira à ta recherche. Je risque d’être dans une cellule de toute façon…

— J’ai bien compris. La réponse est toujours non. »

Will le regarda, incrédule. « Pourquoi ça ? 

— Je te l’ai déjà dit plusieurs fois. Je veux être avec toi. L’emprisonnement semble être une torture bien douce comparée à vivre une existence sans ta présence. 

— Tu… tu ne disais pas seulement ça pour essayer de me faire changer d’avis ?

— Non. J’étais sincère. Je ne t’ai jamais menti William. »

Ce dernier eut un rire sombre. Hannibal posa une main sur sa jambe pour se pencher vers lui. Will perdu sous rire sous l’intensité de son regard.

« Je ne t’ai jamais menti. Jamais. Pas directement ou pas quand cela était absolument nécessaire. »

Le jeune homme ne releva pas.

« Je ne te mentirai jamais, continua le psychiatre. Pas à toi. »

Il s’avança vers Will et son regard quitta ses yeux pour se diriger vers sa bouche. Will tourna la tête sur le côté lorsqu’ils ne se trouvaient qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre.

« Je voudrais me reposer. » fit-il d’une voix faible. Il vit Hannibal s’humidifier inconsciemment les lèvres du coin de l’œil. Son regard n’avait pas bougé.

« Laisse-moi dormir avec toi, murmura le psychiatre.

— Arrête de me demander ça. »

Hannibal se rapprocha d’avantage et posa finalement ses lèvres avec délicatesse sous l’oreille de Will qui avait toujours la tête tournée. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir qu’il ne savait pas qu’il retenait et déglutit. Malgré son sang qui battait dans ses veines et l’envie qui le prenait, il le repoussa brutalement.

Le psychiatre tourna enfin son regard vers yeux. « S’il te plaît, William. 

— Bonne nuit Hannibal. »

Ce dernier recula abruptement. Will ne le regardait toujours pas. Il se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre dans le silence le plus total. Le jeune homme prit sur lui-même pour ne pas partir à sa poursuite et lui dire qu’il était désolé.

* * *

 

Will s’était retourné dans son lit une bonne centaine de fois. Il eut du mal à fermer l’œil, ses pensées se bousculant dans son esprit. Il restait encore deux jours entiers, mais plus les heures passaient, plus le doute s’inséminait en lui. La semaine dernière, cela ne lui aurait posé aucun problème d’enfermer Hannibal. Mais à présent… tout avait changé. La perspective de s’envoler pour Paris aux côtés du psychiatre n’était plus de la fantaisie mais devenait véritable concept. Le jeune homme savait que si le psychiatre le poussait encore un peu, il risquait d’accepter pour de bon. Il s’endormit finalement lorsqu’il imagina comment pourrait-être sa vie en France.

* * *

 

_Il fait froid, tellement froid autour de moi. Mais je ne le sens pas. Je sais seulement qu’il est là. Ce n’est pas de la glace cette fois-ci. C’est plus dangereux mais tout aussi glacial. Je ne vois plus rien devant moi. Uniquement le vide. Un sombre vide qui veut m’aspirer, je le sais. Je manque d’air. Il n’y a pas d’oxygène ici. Le froid se rapproche. Il m’étouffe. Il brûle mes poumons malgré que rien ne soit glacé. Je m’asphyxie. Je sais que cela va me tuer. Je m’asphyxie davantage. Je vais mourir. Je meurs._

Will se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et couvert de sueur. Encore ce rêve. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur affolé. Les mêmes images, les mêmes sensations d’étouffement. Une fois son souffle repris, il retira son t-shirt trempe qu’il jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Il en attrapa un sec sur l’étagère et consulta l’heure. C’était 5h du matin. En soupirant, il sortit de la chambre et prit la direction des escaliers sans prendre la peine d’allumer une lumière. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas se rendormir.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il sortit une tasse et entreprit de faire chauffer du café. Il espérait que la boisson lui permettrait de tenir jusqu’au soir. En attendant, il s’assit sur l’un des tabourets du comptoir et posa son visage sur la surface froide. Ses cauchemars n’avaient plus aucun sens. Auparavant il rêvait de sang, de meurtre et d’un curieux cerf. Et tout ça avait disparu pour laisser place à l’impression d’être enfermé sous l’eau. Il n’y comprenait plus rien.

Il n’attendit pas longtemps avant d’entendre Hannibal entrer à son tour dans la cuisine, en robe de chambre.

« Tu ne dors donc jamais ? demanda Will d’une voix lasse en le regardant s’approcher.

— Je t’ai entendu te lever.

— Je suis sûr que tu pourrais entendre également la poussière voler.

— J’ai le sommeil léger. Que fais-tu debout si tôt ? »

Le jeune repris sa position initiale et ferma les yeux. « Je n’arrivais pas à dormir.

— Encore un cauchemar ? »

Will soupira. « Arrête de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Hannibal ne releva pas mais servit deux tasses brulantes du café qui était enfin prêt. Il rajouta du sucre et du lait dans le sien et poussa la tasse de Will vers lui.

« Sur quoi portait-il ? » demanda-t-il en s’asseyant en face de l’autre côté du comptoir. Il souffla sur sa tasse.

« Ce n’était pas clair.

— Essaye toujours. »

Le jeune homme se releva et attrapa sa tasse. Il but la moitié malgré le fait que le liquide lui brûla la gorge. « N’essaye pas de jouer Freud avec mes rêves. Rien de bon n’en ressortira. 

— Si tu n’en trouves pas la cause, ils risquent de continuer.

— Je survivrai.

— Ce n’est pas bon de ne pas assez dormir. »

Will poussa un soupir agacé. « Très bien. En gros, j’ai rêvé qu’il faisait froid et que j’étouffais. Maintenant tu vas me dire que c’est parce que mon enfance a été malheureuse, que je n’ai jamais connu ma mère, et que j’ai besoin de reprendre contact avec ma famille ? »

Hannibal croisa les mains. Il regardait Will d’un air très sérieux. « Les interprétations des rêves n’ont pas toujours besoin d’être aussi poussée. Parfois notre esprit veut simplement nous dire quelque chose directement. 

— Directement ? dit Will en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis pourtant sûr que je n’étais pas en train de m’asphyxier dans mon lit. »

Le docteur sourit légèrement. « Peut-être que c’est autre chose. As-tu l’impression de te restreindre, William ?

— Me restreindre ?

— En effet. Comme si tu voulais vraiment faire quelque chose au plus profond de toi-même, mais que tu t’en empêchais, inconsciemment ou pas.

— Je… quel est le rapport avec le cauchemar ?

— Ton esprit est peut-être fatigué de se battre et veut seulement se libérer de ses chaînes. Tu étoufferais psychologiquement et le seul moyen de régler cela serait de te laisser aller. »

Will ne bougea pas. Il savait que c’était surement la vérité. Il le sentait. Mais il ne devait pas l’admettre.

« C’est complètement tordu. » fit-il finalement en finissant son café.


	25. Chapter 25

Lorsqu’on se levait aussi tôt, la matinée était réellement longue. Will ne savait que faire pour s’occuper et s’était mis à tourner en rond dans la maison. Hannibal l’avait laissé pour faire quelques courses. Il lui avait demandé avant de partir de réfléchir sur la signification de son rêve, mais le jeune homme savait que c’était inutile. Il connaissait déjà la raison de ses cauchemars, à quelques détails près : son esprit, aussi dérangé soit-il, lui disait de tout laisser tomber et céder à la tentation que lui offrait Hannibal. Recommencer une nouvelle vie, ne plus se préoccuper de rien, seulement d’eux. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas le droit d’accepter. Mais il le voulait de plus en plus.

Il avait du mal à imaginer ce qu’il deviendrait une fois que ces trois jours arriveraient à leur fin. Les faits ne laissaient pas la place au doute : le psychiatre serait derrière les barreaux, lui probablement en salle d’interrogatoire pour une longue période jusqu’à ce que le FBI décide de son innocence ou de sa complicité. Il arrivait parfaitement à imaginer l’expression horrifiée qu’aurait Jack, Alana, Price et Zeller à l’annonce de la vérité. Les journalistes, en particulier Freddie Lounds, s’en donneraient à cœur joie. En revanche, il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que _lui_ allait ressentir. Le Will d’y l’y a quelques jours aurait été incontestablement soulagé. Mais la personne qu’il était à présent était bien différente. Trop de choses avaient changé.

Sombrant dans l’ennui, Will s’installa au clavecin. Il testa quelques notes au hasard puis se mit à jouer Für Elise. C’est lorsqu’il répétait le morceau pour la troisième fois qu’il vit Hannibal rentrer dans la pièce, son manteau encore sur le dos. Il semblait dérouté de voir le jeune homme devant l’instrument.

« Je suis désolé, s’empressa de dire Will en le voyant. Je n’aurais pas dû le toucher. »

Le docteur resta silencieux quelques secondes. « Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer.

— C’est parce que je ne sais pas.

— Ce n’était pas toi, à l’instant ?

— Si, mais…  c’est la seule chose que je connais. »

Hannibal posa son manteau sur une chaise et s’approcha de lui avec un léger sourire. « Ce n’est peut-être qu’un morceau, mais tu maitrise la portée en clé de sol parfaitement. Et Beethoven ne compose pas les partitions les plus faciles à jouer. »

Will haussa des épaules. « Je l’ai appris il y a longtemps. 

— Et tu n’as jamais eu l’envie d’apprendre plus ?

— Ce… ce n’était pas vraiment le style de ma famille. La pêche était plutôt notre domaine de prédilection.

— Je vois. »

Le psychiatre fit courir ses doigts sur le bord de clavecin. « Je pourrais t’apprendre un autre morceau, si tu le souhaite. »

Will leva son regard vers lui. « Tu ferais ça ? Je… je ne suis pas sûr d’être un bon élève. »

Hannibal sourit davantage et s’assit à la gauche de Will. Le tabouret était assez grand pour permettre aux deux hommes d’y tenir, mais leurs épaules se touchaient. Will se crispa légèrement devant cette proximité.

« Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, repris le docteur. Atlantique Nord est un morceau simple mais qui reste impressionnant pour des oreilles naïves. Ce n’est pas spécifique au clavecin mais nous nous en contenterons. »

Il se mit à jouer des deux mains et Will regarda ses doigts glisser avec fluidité sur le clavier. A mesure que le morceau avançait, ses yeux s’écarquillaient de plus en plus. La musique était splendide, lente et rapide à la fois. Mais beaucoup trop compliquée. Il jeta un regard à Hannibal. Sa posture était totalement droite et son visage exprimait une intense concentration. Le psychiatre joua les dernières notes et se tourna vers Will.

« Je ne pourrais jamais jouer ça ! s’exclama ce dernier.

— Impressionnant mais simple, répéta Hannibal. Les mouvements de la main gauche restent identiques tout le long du morceau.

— Mais—

— Aucun “mais” ne sera recevable. »

Hannibal plaça sa main gauche sur le clavier. « Regarde, expliqua-t-il. D’abord ré, la, puis fa#. Tu redescends ensuite et tu recommences. Viens ensuite la deuxième partie en fa#, si#, et la, et tu refais exactement la même chose. »

A mesure qu’il donnait les indications, Hannibal faisait bouger ses doigts mais Will l’interrompit.

« Attends.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hannibal.

— Mon poignet. Je ne peux pas jouer avec l’attelle. »

Le psychiatre lança un regard à la main gauche de Will. « J’avais oublié. Je suis sincèrement désolé William.

— Non, je... tu n’as qu’à me montrer la partie droite. »

Hannibal sourit et attrapa la main de Will. Il sentait la douce chaleur de sa paume se refléter sur sa peau. Le docteur positionna les doigts du jeune homme sur des notes précises et lui montra les enchainements. Au bout de quelques essais, il réussit à jouer par lui-même à la bonne vitesse et sans se tromper.

« Ça ne rend pas pareil sans l’autre partie, murmura finalement Will en jouant les dernières notes.

— Nous pouvons le faire ensemble. Je jouerai la main gauche et tu n’auras qu’à suivre le rythme. »

Hannibal commença à pianoter et lorsqu’il lui fit un signe de tête, Will fit de même. La mélodie était un peu saccadée au début car il avait dû mal à être totalement en accord avec le docteur, mais autrement, le rendu était agréable à entendre. Le jeune homme se prit à sourire sans y penser lorsque sa main monta dans les notes plus aiguës. Ce morceau était réellement impressionnant. Il appréhendait la suite, qui était une partie un peu plus difficile, mais il sentit la main libre d’Hannibal se poser nonchalamment sur sa cuisse. N’osant pas quitter le clavier du regard, il ne pouvait pas voir le psychiatre mais savait que lui, était observé. Etrangement, ce contact le détendit et il réussit à finir sa partie sans erreurs. Les deux hommes appuyèrent sur les dernières notes en synchronisation parfaite. Le son fit écho dans la pièce et Will pu enfin se tourner vers son partenaire de musique qui avait toujours sa main posée sur sa jambe. Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Merci pour… pour ça. C’était… agréable. Et amusant. »

Voyant qu’Hannibal ne lui rendait pas son sourire, il perdu le sien. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? 

— Je ne veux pas que ça s’arrête. » répondit le docteur d’une voix faible. Il se mit à dessiner des cercles sur sa jambe avec son pouce.

Will n’y prêta pas attention. « Que quoi s’arrête ? 

— Ce que nous avons. »

Le jeune homme détourna son regard. Il se mit à appuyer sur une note de façon rêveuse. « Tous les morceaux ont une fin, dit-il doucement.

— Mozart n’a jamais fini sa messe de Requiem en ré mineur. On peut penser qu’elle est considérée comme éternelle.

— C’est parce qu’il est mort avant. »

Hannibal se fit silencieux et suivit du regard les mouvements de Will sur la note blanche.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura soudainement le psychiatre.

Le jeune homme s’arrêta de jouer et le regarda. « Pour quoi ? »

Hannibal hésita. « Pour tout. »

Il était sincère. Will pouvait le voir dans son regard brumeux.

« Tu mérites mieux, William. » repris le docteur sans le quitter des yeux.

Le concerné eut un sombre sourire. « Je n’en suis pas si sûr.

— Je le suis. »

Will avait le souffle court. Il ne put tenir une seconde supplémentaire. Il se rapprocha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d’Hannibal. Au contact, il ferma les yeux. Sous le coup de la surprise, Hannibal retira la main qui se trouvait sur sa jambe. Lorsque le jeune homme brisa le baiser chaste et recula légèrement, il vit le psychiatre le regarder comme s’il était une apparition.

Le cœur battant, Will se leva brusquement. « Je… je devrais aller ranger les courses. »

Il sortit de la pièce presque en courant, Hannibal, toujours figé, le suivant du regard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal ne connait pas que du classique. C’est aussi un grand fan de Yann Tiersen !! Vous pouvez écouter le morceau [ici](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBkJOeCaILk).


	26. Chapter 26

Ils n’avaient pas parlé du baiser. C’était Will qui l’avait initié de lui-même, sous aucune influence cette fois, mais Hannibal n’en fit aucune mention de la matinée. Il l’avait rejoint dans la cuisine et l’avait simplement aidé à disposer les courses dans les placards et le réfrigérateur. Le jeune homme évitait délibérément son regard mais il ne savait pas quoi penser du silence du docteur. Est-ce que cela lui était égal ? Etait-il heureux ? En colère ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Will avait fait tomber involontairement un sachet de riz complet, et des centaines de petits grains bruns se répartirent sur le sol. Hannibal, qui était en train de ranger des courgettes au frais, lui avait lancé un regard intrigué. Will avait ensuite passé une demi-heure accroupit par terre avec une balayette pour ramasser ses mésaventures.

Tandis qu’Hannibal entamait la préparation du déjeuner, Will se réfugia dans sa chambre. Il s’assit devant son bureau et tapait nerveusement ses doigts contre le bois. _Il est bien trop calme_ , pensa-t-il. _Beaucoup trop calme, ça ne lui ressemble pas_. Il attrapa ses notes qu’il avait posées sur un coin et commença à les lire. Il les avait écrit depuis presque le début de son arrivée ici et avait continué à relater les évènements, écrire des lettres ou simplement ses pensées. Mais plus sa lecture avançait, plus il fronça les sourcils : il y avait une telle différence entre les premiers et les derniers jours que cela lui semblait irréel.

Il repoussa les notes. Cela n’avait pas été seulement une impression. Hannibal avait réellement changé depuis le début, tout comme Will. Etrangement, les deux hommes s’étaient adaptés l’un à l’autre. Ils étaient deux pièces d’un même puzzle qui n’étaient pas destinés à s’emboiter. Mais leurs bords s’étaient adoucis et à présent, ils s’ajustaient parfaitement ensemble. Cela n’était jamais arrivé à Will. Il eut essayé d’avoir des relations mais au final des problèmes se posaient toujours. Ça ne marchait jamais.

Il eut un sourire sombre à l’idée que ça pouvait éventuellement marcher avec un tueur en série cannibale.

* * *

 

L’après-midi, Hannibal insista pour qu’ils se baladent dans le jardin. Will était bien évidemment suspicieux, mais accepta néanmoins, heureux de prendre l’air. Il ne sortait pratiquement jamais de la maison et se réjouit d’avance à cette perspective. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l’arrière de la maison. Will pouvait voir la fenêtre de sa chambre d’ici. Le jardin n’était pas immense mais suffisamment grand pour une promenade. Ils marchaient côte à côté et aucun ne souffla un mot pendant un moment.

Hannibal s’arrêta soudainement devant un rosier et Will l’imita, incertain. Il toucha les fleurs blanches du bout des doigts.

« J’aime beaucoup les roses, dit-il d’une voix songeuse.

— Vu comme tu en prends soin, ça ne m’étonne pas. »

Mais le psychiatre ne l’écoutait pas. Il reprit. « Elles sont magnifiques à l’extérieur. De purs joyaux de la nature, qui semblent si fragiles. » Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la tige. « Mais lorsqu’on y regarde de plus près, elles sont plus que ça. Des épines les protègent, les rendent plus forte. Elles ont une toute autre face et personnalité. C’est impossible de la connaître si on n’y fait pas attention. »

Will buvait ses paroles mais ne dit rien. Il sursauta lorsque Hannibal se tourna enfin vers lui.

« Et si on y prend pas garde, on peut se blesser à trop s’approcher. Un geste de travers et une simple épine peut percer la peau. Mais on ne peut pas en vouloir aux roses. Elles ne font que se défendre. Et singulièrement, la douleur est presque agréable. Et elles sont tellement splendides, à l’intérieur comme à l’extérieur.

— Hannibal. »

Le regard du psychiatre était trop intense pour que Will se sente à l’aise.

« Oui ?

— Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Il eut une expression étonnée polie. « Nulle part. Je voulais simplement t’exposer la raison pour laquelle j’apprécie les roses. »

Will lui lança un regard réprobateur espiègle. « Je croyais que tu ne me mentais jamais. »

Le concerné eut un petit sourire en coin. « Nous devrions rentrer. »

* * *

 

Le reste de l’après-midi et de la soirée se passa rapidement. Pendant le repas, Hannibal raconta quelques anecdotes l’un de ses voyages en Italie et Will se surprit à rire à gorge déployée. Tout cela semblait si normal, domestique.

Le soir venu, les deux hommes étaient installés dans les fauteuils du salon, un verre de vin rosé à la main. Will avait observé Hannibal sentir sa boisson puis lentement déguster une minuscule gorgée, avant de boire la sienne.

« Tu fais toujours ça ? s’enquit-il.

— Faire quoi ?

— Boire et manger comme si ton repas coûtait tellement cher qu’il fallait en apprécier chaque seconde. »

Hannibal sourit. « Je considère la nourriture et la boisson comme des mets raffinés dont il faut savoir ressentir dans toute leur splendeur.

— Ressentir ? Je croyais qu’on mangeait pour vivre, pas qu’on essayait d’avoir une liaison avec sa salade de pommes de terre. »

Le psychiatre s’esclaffa sous la remarque et sa réaction fit également sourire Will.

Hannibal posa son verre et se leva. « Je m’absente un instant. »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et tendit quelque chose au jeune homme.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Un chocolat.

— Je sais quel goût a le chocolat.

— Pas celui-là. Dans un premier temps sens-le, puis déguste-le très lentement. » Le docteur sourit davantage. « Comme si tu voulais avoir un liaison avec lui. »

Will soupira mais suivit néanmoins les directions. Le chocolat avait une odeur de… chocolat noir très fort. Il croqua un bout puis le laissa fondre dans sa bouche. Au départ il ne sentit que le goût amer et la saveur du chocolat. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, autre chose apparût.

« C’est épicé, s’étonna Will.

— En effet. C’est du chocolat au curry. Mais la saveur de l’épice n’est qu’un effet retour. »

Le jeune homme avala ce qui se trouvait sur sa langue. « C’est différent. Mais pas mauvais.

— Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. En revanche, si tu avais mangé le chocolat directement, tu n’aurais jamais pu sentir la saveur de l’épice. Les molécules volatiles n’auraient pas eu le temps d’atteindre les récepteurs de ton nez. »

Will mit le reste du chocolat à la bouche et lança un regard taquin à Hannibal. « Merci pour cette leçon sur les perceptions sensorielles, Professeur Lecter. »

Ce dernier retourna s’assoir dans son fauteuil et finit son vin. Les deux hommes restèrent à nouveau silencieux. Mais ce n’était pas un silence gênant. C’était une pause agréable. Ils auraient pu communiquer sans parler.

Au bout d’un moment, Will s’étira et se leva.

« Je vais me coucher. » dit-il dans un bâillement.

Hannibal le considéra du regard. Il avait l’air déçu. « Passe une agréable nuit, William.

— Bonne nuit. »

Will passa par la cuisine pour y déposer son verre et fila dans sa chambre. Il s’emmitoufla sous les couvertures aussitôt qu’il rentra dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux mais le sommeil ne vint pas rapidement, contrairement à ce que sa fatigue lui dictait. Il avait froid. Pourtant il savait qu’il ne faisait pas froid. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Une présence à ses côtés. En se retournant pour la centième fois, il comprit ce qu’il voulait.

Il sortit du lit et se passa la main sur son visage. Rapidement, il descendit les escaliers pour trouver Hannibal qui n’avait pas bougé de son fauteuil et qui avait le regard perdu. Quand il entendit Will s’approcher, il se tourna vers lui, surpris.

« Will ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— Je… » Le concerné se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. « Je me demandais si…

— Si quoi ? » insista le psychiatre en se levant.

Will secoua la tête. « Non… ce n’est pas grave. » Il n’avait pas le courage d’avouer qu’il voulait qu’Hannibal le rejoigne dans sa chambre.

Il voulut retourner mais le docteur l’attrapa par l’épaule. « Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe.

— Rien… c’est juste que j’avais du mal à m’endormir et… » Il s’interrompit en rougissant malgré lui.

« Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ? » termina Hannibal.

Le jeune homme hocha très lentement la tête et avait les yeux fixés sur le sol. Le docteur plaça son index sous son menton et leva son visage pour le forcer à le regarder.

« C’est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix douce.

L’espoir avait remplacé la déception dans les yeux brillant d’Hannibal. Will déglutit et hocha à nouveau la tête. Le psychiatre sourit largement et se saisit de sa main pour l’attirer vers les escaliers. Il éteignit la lumière et les deux hommes montèrent au premier étage. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du docteur et ce dernier retira sa robe de chambre avant de l’amener vers le lit. En l’espace de quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent sous les draps.

Une fois allongé, Hannibal tira Will vers lui et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme s’appuya contre lui et fit de même. Il était embaumé de l’odeur citronnée du psychiatre. Ce dernier posa sa tête dans les cheveux de Will tandis que celui-là nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il ferma les yeux sous la chaleur de la proximité de leur deux corps. Il avait l’impression d’être dans un cocon.

Hannibal lui embrassa délicatement la tempe. « Pourquoi avoir changé d’avis ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Je ne sais pas. J’en avais envie.

— Ça t’avait manqué ?

Will pouffa. « Ne sois pas si égocentrique.

— Si ça me permet d’être avec toi de cette manière en permanence, je pourrais remplacer Narcisse lui-même. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et leva son regard vers Hannibal. Il ne souriait pas mais avait cette expression passionnée qu’il ne réservait qu’à Will. Très lentement, il se releva assez pour pouvoir atteindre les lèvres du docteur. Ce dernier lui rendit un baiser tout aussi doux, et libéra sa taille pour lui toucher le visage d’une main. Will se fit plus insistant et s’attaqua à la mâchoire lisse puis au cou d’Hannibal. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud. Lorsqu’il utilisa le bout de sa langue sur sa peau, il entendit un gémissement de la part du psychiatre et cela lui donna une certaine satisfaction. Hannibal le retourna brusquement pour se placer au-dessus de lui et lui faire subir le même châtiment. Il posa sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour se presser davantage contre lui. Il se mit à embrasser l’endroit où il l’avait mordu la veille. La peau était encore au vif.

Tout était tellement parfait que Will aurait voulu faire durer ce moment indéfiniment. Mais il devait s’arrêter. Il était réellement au bord de l’épuisement et ne rêvait que de passer le reste de la nuit dans les bras de l’homme qui le faisait frémir de plaisir.

« Hannibal, appela-t-il dans un souffle roque tandis que ce dernier avait entreprit de lui sucer le lobe de l’oreille. Attends. »

Le psychiatre se releva légèrement mais au lieu de s’arrêter, l’embrassa fermement sur la bouche. Sa main caressa en même temps son visage.

« Tais-toi, William. » marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers.

Le concerné se servit de ses deux mains pour lui attraper le visage et l’arrêter. « Je suis sérieux. Je voudrais dormir. »

Hannibal le considéra du regard tandis qu’il passait affectueusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés. Le geste dû le convaincre car le docteur soupira de frustration et se dégagea de Will pour s’allonger. Ce dernier se positionna de manière à être à nouveau dans ses bras, au plus près de son corps.

« Merci, fit doucement le jeune homme.

— Tu seras ma perte, William.

— Tu es déjà la mienne. »

Will s’endormit tandis qu’Hannibal lui susurrait des mots en langue étrangère à l’oreille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous préférez que l'histoire se finisse de cette manière, je vous conseille d'arrêter votre lecture ici.


	27. Chapter 27

_Je marche sur le sable. Je sens les grains chauds sous la plante de mes pieds. C’est brûlant mais ça ne me fait pas mal. La sensation est même très agréable. Devant moi se trouve de l’eau. Non… de la glace. Je sais que c’est de la glace malgré sa couleur noire. Je l’ai déjà vu. Je ne la connais que trop bien. Mais aujourd’hui elle ne m’entoure pas. Je la regarde seulement de loin, comme un mauvais souvenir. Je peux respirer à pleins poumons. Je souris. Je m’accroupis et fait glisser le sable chaud entre mes doigts. Je remarque sa couleur singulière. Il est blanc, presque transparent. Un soleil qui n’existe pas le fait briller._

« William ? »

_Je lance une poignée vers la glace mais les grains rebondissent, parsemant de petits points lumineux la surface sombre. Je sais que je suis comme ces grains. La glace ne me fera jamais plus rien. Je peux rebondir sur elle en toute liberté. Je suis libre._

« Will, réveille-toi. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux pour trouver le visage d’Hannibal à quelques centimètres du sien, l’expression inquiète. Il était toujours contre lui, dans la chaleur de son étreinte.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda Will d’une voix pâteuse et endormie.

— Tu semblais agité alors j’ai pensé qu’il valait mieux te réveiller. Ça va ?

— Oui... Quelle heure est-il ?

— Trop tôt. » Hannibal scrutait ses yeux comme pour voir à travers son âme. « Encore un cauchemar ? »

Will attrapa son visage pour le rapprocher davantage du sien et poser un baiser sur son front cerné d’inquiétude. « Non, seulement un rêve. Un magnifique rêve. »

Hannibal se détendit et le ramena vers lui pour entourer ses bras autour de sa taille. « J’espère que j’en faisais partie dans ce cas. » gloussa-t-il en dessinant des formes dans son dos du bout des doigts.

Le geste faisait frissonner Will. « Tu peux toujours courir. »

Le psychiatre se mit à lui embrasser chaque parcelle de son visage pour son insolence. Cela fit rire le jeune homme mais il le laissa faire. Aujourd’hui était le troisième jour qu’ils étaient supposés passer ensemble. Mais Will avait pris une décision. Il ne voulait plus attendre. Il n’avait plus besoin d’attendre. Il savait enfin ce qu’il voulait. Il allait accepter la proposition d’Hannibal. Il allait lui dire qu’il voulait partir avec lui à Paris, s’enfuir tous les deux, et cela le plus rapidement possible. Il voulait voir visage quand il annoncerait. Il ne pouvait plus passer un instant détaché du psychiatre.

« Hannibal, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Ce dernier était un train de lui aspirer avidement la peau du cou et s’arrêta pour regarder Will, perplexe. Cela allait pour sûr laisser une trace. Il lui attrapa la main et donna un chaste baiser sur le dessus. « Qu’y a-t-il ? »

Will prit une inspiration. « J’ai… j’ai pris une décision. 

— A quel sujet ? 

— J’ai réfléchis et je me suis dit que—»

Un son strident interrompit Will. La sonnette de la porte d’entrée. Hannibal fronça des sourcils et tourna son regard vers la porte. « Qui peut venir à une heure pareille. » murmura-t-il plus à lui-même qu’à Will. Il se retourna vers ce dernier. « Ce que tu as à me dire peut attendre un peu ? Le temps que je me débarrasse de cet impoli ?

— Je… oui, bien sûr. »

Le psychiatre se pencha et l’embrassa longuement sur la bouche. « Je ne serais pas long ».

Il sortit de la chambre en attrapant sa robe de chambre au passage. Will sentait encore le goût de ses lèvres. Curieux, il se leva également et le suivit mais s’arrêta avant les escaliers, assez prêt pour entendre la conversation mais trop loin pour voir quelque chose.

Caché dans l’ombre, la sonnette retentit à nouveau et Will entendit Hannibal ouvrir la porte. Silence.

 « Bonjour Jack. Que me vaut le plaisir ? »

Will sursauta dans son coin. _Que fait-il là ?_ se demanda-t-il.

« Dr. Lecter. Simple visite de courtoisie.

— Un peu tôt pour une visite de courtoisie, vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Puis-je entrer ? »

Will entendit Jack s’avancer et un silence suivit.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose, Jack ?

— A vous de me le dire.

— Je vous demande pardon ? »

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent vers Will et il put entendre leur voix plus distinctement.

« Où est Will ? demanda Jack d’un ton sec.

— A Paris.

— Et je suis censé vous croire ?

— Pourquoi mentirais-je ? »

Le jeune homme entendit Jack soupirer. « Ne me prenez pas pour plus stupide que je ne suis, Dr. Lecter. Je sais que Will n’a pas quitté le pays. »

Le concerné ce crispa. Il entendit Hannibal émettre un « Vraiment ? » cerné d’un étonnement totalement crédible.

« J’ai essayé de rappeler l’Agent Graham une bonne centaine de fois, continua Jack. A chaque fois, je suis tombé sur la messagerie. Le Bureau a donc fait quelques recherches et nous avons découvert que Will n’a jamais utilisé son passeport.

— C’est très étrange.

— Ce qui est encore plus étrange Dr. Lecter, c’est que vous êtes celui à l’avoir emmené à l’aéroport. »

Le ton de Jack se faisait de plus en plus menaçant. Hannibal, au contraire, répondit avec une nonchalance feinte parfaitement.

« Vous comprendrez que je ne l’ai pas accompagné jusqu’à l’embarquement, Jack. Je n’aurais jamais pu deviner qu’il soit allé autre part après l’avoir laissé devant l’entrée.

— Non, en effet, c’est impossible de le savoir. »

Will se détendit légèrement. Le psychiatre avait réussi à éliminer les doutes avec brio.

« En revanche, repris Jack, cette histoire me paraissait vraiment louche. En particulier que cette histoire a commencé quasiment au même moment que la disparition de Beverly Katz.

— Vous n’avez toujours pas de nouvelles ?

— Aucune.

— Comme c’est regrettable. »

Will sentait son sang battre dans ses veines. Rien de bon n’allait sortir de cette conversation.

« Vous ne semblez pas le regretter.

— Je connaissais très peu Miss Katz, pour être honnête. Mais je compatis votre perte.

— Je n’ai jamais dit qu’elle était morte.

— Mais son absence est une perte en soit.

— De toute évidence. »

Silence. Will angoissait à l’idée de ne pas savoir ce qu’il se passait entre le regard des deux hommes.

« Je suis ici pour une raison bien précise, reprit Jack d’une voix grave.

— Je n’en doute pas.

— Voyez-vous, l’absence de Will se faisait trop suspecte. J’ai donc essayé de localiser son téléphone portable. »

Will se figea et savait qu’Hannibal avait eu la même réaction.

« Et très bizarrement, nous avons retrouvé son signal ici-même. »

Hannibal de répondit rien.

« N’est-ce pas étrange, Dr. Lecter ?

— Très étrange, en effet. 

— Vous n’avez pas d’explication à me donner ?

— Non. »

Will s’enfonça les ongles dans la paume de sa main. Il aurait voulu intervenir mais ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Arrêtons de jouer Lecter, gronda Jack. Répondez à ma première question. Où est Will ? »

Le cœur du jeune homme battait si fort qu’il n’entendit presque pas la réponse du psychiatre.

« Il se repose.

— _Il se repose ? »_ Jack semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs _. «_ Il est donc ici.

— Oui.

— Et vous allez peut-être m’expliquer à quoi riment tous ces mensonges dans ce cas ?

— Je n’ai pas à vous l’expliquer.

— _Excusez-moi ?_

— William pourra vous raconter toute l’histoire lui-même.

— Très bien allez le chercher, ordonna Jack. Tout de suite. »

Will mit un moment à réagir mais retourna dans la chambre d’Hannibal pour l’attendre. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il allait dire à Jack. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Le psychiatre avait peut-être dit ça pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir sur une excuse. Et il pourrait ensuite expliquer la marche à suivre à Will et tout rentrerait dans l’ordre. _Oui, c’est sûrement ça_ , pensa-t-il au bord de la nausée.

Tout était si parfait le matin-même. Il avait été si heureux. _Ils_ avaient été si heureux. A quelques secondes près, ils avaient failli partir pour l’Europe si l’arrivée de Jack ne l’avait pas interrompu. Will savait que la suite des évènements allait tout chambouler. Jack allait surement l’obliger à revenir travailler, à enquêter sur la disparation de Beverly… rien que l’idée l’angoissa. Il voulait tellement échapper à cela.

Will s’assit sur le lit et se prit la tête dans main en attendant Hannibal.

Le psychiatre ne vint jamais.


	28. Chapter 28

Les minutes passaient lentement mais elles ne faisaient que s’accumuler. Anxieux, Will tapotait nerveusement du pied sur le sol. Hannibal ne venait pas. Et ce n’était pas normal.

Lorsqu’il accepta enfin que quelque chose n’allait pas, il se leva abruptement du lit et sortit en courant de la chambre, le souffle court. Des bruits forts résonnaient au rez-de-chaussée. Il accéléra le pas quand soudainement, un coup de feu retentit.

Will se pétrifia. Hannibal n’avait pas d’arme à feu. C’était celle de Jack.

 Il mit quelques secondes avant que son corps ne lui réponde à nouveau. Il descendit les escaliers, tremblant comme si sa vie en dépendait, pour trouver les deux hommes face à face. Jack, de dos, se trouvait là à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne fallut à Will que quelques secondes pour analyser la situation : les deux hommes étaient extrêmement essoufflés et ils s’étaient sans aucun doute battus. Jack pointait son arme vers Hannibal alors que celui-là tenait un long couteau dans sa main droite. Il devait l’avoir récupéré de la cuisine en prétextant aller chercher Will. Il saignait de la lèvre mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne semblait touché par un impact de balle. Cela soulagea une partie de Will mais le reste de son esprit bouillonnait furieusement.

Au moment où il fit irruption dans l’entrée, les deux hommes semblaient attendre que l’autre fasse un mouvement. Hors Jack remarqua l’arrivée de Will et se retourna légèrement, les yeux écarquillés, quittant Hannibal du regard un instant. L’instant de trop.

Le psychiatre sauta sur Jack qui lâcha son arme sous la surprise. Elle tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il réussit à passer son bras autour de la gorge de son adversaire mais ce dernier tenta de se dégager, sans succès. Hannibal tenait bon, et il leva son couteau afin que la pointe flirte avec le haut de son cou. Jack attrapa les bras du docteur et essaya de se débattre mais il était bien trop puissant. Will ne put bouger devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t’avoir sous-estimé, Jack. » susurra Hannibal dans le creux de son oreille.

Ce dernier implorait du regard Will, les yeux brillants. Il n’entendait que son propre cœur battre. En regardant successivement les deux hommes, il ne voulait pas croire ce qui se déroulait, il ne voulait pas affronter cette torture : choisir entre son cœur et sa raison.

« Tu es bien plus futé que je ne le pensais. » continua le docteur d’un ton parfaitement calme en se léchant le sang sur ses lèvres. Il semblait réellement impressionné.

La pression de son bras se resserra et Jack se mit à tousser. Il regarda à nouveau Will avant d’essayer d’articuler quelques mots. « W-will… ar-arrête-le… »

— Tss-tss, c’est inutile. William m’appartient. Il ne fallait pas l’abandonner. »

Sur ces mots, le psychiatre fit un geste pour enfoncer son couteau dans la gorge de Jack mais Will retrouva la parole « Non ! » s’exclama-t-il désespérément et levant les mains. Le docteur se figea, comme s’il venait de remarquer sa présence, et le regarda. Le jeune homme s’approcha légèrement des deux hommes. « Ne fait pas ça, Hannibal, je t’en supplie. »

Le concerné scruta le visage torturé de Will. La demande de ce dernier semblait le dérouter. Il hésitait, mais il hésita trop longtemps. Sans que lui ou Will ne puisse le voir venir, Jack réussit à enfoncer son coude gauche dans les côtes du psychiatre. Ce dernier lâcha sa gorge pour se plier en deux et s’étouffa un moment, privé d’air. Jack récupéra son arme au sol et avant que Will ne puisse faire un geste, il tira trois coups de feu sur Hannibal.

 

Le temps semblait s’être arrêté.

 

La puissance des balles avait fait reculer le psychiatre de quelques pas. Il baissa son regard vers son torse pour voir les impacts teinter lentement sa robe de chambre de rouge : deux au niveau des côtes et un en dessous du nombril.

Will avait la gorge sèche. Terriblement sèche. Il n’avait pas eu la force de crier ni d’émettre un son. Ses jambes semblaient faites de métal. Mes yeux brouillés de larmes, il courut vers Hannibal.

Il n’arrivait plus à penser. Plus rien n’avait de sens autour de lui hormis la présence d’Hannibal. Ce dernier tomba à genoux lorsque le jeune homme arriva à ses côtés. Il réussit à le retenir avant qu’il ne tombe au sol trop brusquement. Il se mit également à genoux et l’allongea comme s’il tenait entre ses mains un morceau de cristal.

_Ce n’est qu’un cauchemar._

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Will tenta désespérément de trouver l’origine des blessures pour appuyer dessus et stopper l’hémorragie. Mais bientôt, ses mains furent recouvertes du liquide chaud qui sortait d’Hannibal. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il fallait faire. Il ne voulait pas réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Toute cette scène était impossible.

_Ce n’est pas la réalité._

« Will… »

La voix tellement faible du docteur brisa Will à l’intérieur. Il tourna son regard vers son visage pour être encore plus détruit. Hannibal, le regardait, les yeux-mi ouverts, avec sourire qui commençait lui aussi à être teinté de rouge. Il y avait tellement de sang que la couleur brûlait la rétine du jeune homme. L’odeur cuivrée était insupportable.

_Je vais me réveiller._

Will, haletant, usa toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour lui attraper le visage des mains et lui répondre. Sa voix était aussi faible et tremblante que celle du psychiatre. « N-ne dis rien Hannibal. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. » Des sanglots qu’il ne pouvait plus contrôler coupaient ses paroles. « Tu-tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu vas t’en sortir et nous partirons pour Paris, d’accord ? Tous les deux. Toi et moi. Ensemble. »

Will passe une main ensanglantée dans ses cheveux doux pour dégager son visage. Il utilisa l’autre pour lui caresser tendrement sa joue, comme il le ferait avec un de ses chiens malades.

_Tu ne peux pas m’abandonner._

Hannibal eut un spasme violant mais ne le quittait pas des yeux. «  Tu… tu comptais accepter ?

— Bien sûr que je comptais accepter. On ne peut pas vivre l’un sans l’autre, n’est-ce-p—»

Un autre sanglot le coupa. Hannibal, toujours souriant, leva faiblement une main vers son visage. Il lui essaya les larmes qu’il ne sentait même pas. Will s’appuya contre le geste et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se concentrant uniquement sur le contact. Il s’imaginait être de retour au lit avec lui.

_Tu n’as pas le droit de me laisser._

« William… » Entendre son nom de la bouche du psychiatre lui serra le cœur comme un étau. « Mon merveilleux et admirable William… ne change jamais, je t’en fais la demande…

— Ne dis plus rien, Hannibal. Tu-tu vas épuiser tes forces. »

Will s’accrochait à son visage comme à une ancre. Il se pencha vers le docteur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour ensuite l’embrasser puis fiévreusement, dans un geste véritablement désespéré. Sa langue avait le goût du cuivre. Des pleurs frénétiques et saccadés durent lui faire briser le contact, mais à la place il entoura Hannibal dans les bras et le serra comme il le put. Il resta dans l’étreinte un moment, respirant l’odeur du docteur qu’il appréciait tant, mélangée à celle du sang. Il déglutit difficilement, ses pleurs lui brûlant la gorge. Il tourna la tête vers l’oreille d’Hannibal pour lui murmurer trois petits mots. Ces trois petits mots qu’il aurait dû lui dire plus tôt. Etrangement, ils sortirent de sa bouche avec une facilité simpliste. C’était parfaitement naturel.

Lorsqu’il voulut croiser le regard du psychiatre pour voir sa réaction, il eut un haut-le-cœur. Hannibal ne souriait plus. Ses yeux étaient aussi vides et éteints que ceux de Miss Terri ce soir-là dans la forêt.

Il ne regardait pas Will.

Il ne le regarderait plus jamais


	29. Epilogue

David Morgan bailla ostensiblement en sortant de l’ascenseur. En époussetant son costume noir, il fit un vague salut à quelques collègues avant s’aventurer dans la pièce derrière la salle d’interrogatoire. Il faisait assez sombre et une jeune femme se trouvait déjà là, une tasse à la main. Ses cheveux blonds coupés très courts étaient parfaitement coiffés. Il n’y avait pas une seule trace de pliure sur son tailleur. Elle était debout devant une vitre.

En entendant David entrer, elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un signe de la tête. « Agent Morgan. »

Il sourit. « Bonjour, Agent Spencer. Vous êtes là en avance.

— Vous êtes là en retard. »

Elle retourna son regard vers la vitre et David ne put s’empêcher de rire. Il connaissait Veronica Spencer depuis plusieurs années déjà. Contrairement à lui, elle avait obtenu un score parfait aux examens d’entrée du FBI, et depuis toujours avait été _parfaitement_ parfaite dans son travail. S’il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pu penser qu’elle n’était qu’un génie prétentieux. Mais Veronica aimait simplement que le travail soit bien fait. Et elle était douée pour ça.

David se dirigea vers la table au fond de la petite pièce et se servit un café brûlant. Il retourna ensuite aux côté de la jeune femme.

« Alors Vero, commença-t-il. Tu m’expliques ce qu’on a là ? »

Elle quitta la vitre des yeux pour lui lancer un regard offusqué. « Tu n’as pas lu le dossier ? 

— Heu… si bien sûr.

— David.

— Bon d’accord, soupira-t-il. Je n’ai pas eu le temps avec les enfants. Tu ne t’imagines pas à quel point des jumeaux de six ans peuvent êtres agaçants. »

L’Agent Spencer secoua la tête. « Si le chef, l’apprend, tu vas avoir des problèmes.

— Mais heureusement tu es là pour me faire un topo, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil. »

David regarda enfin ce qui se trouvait derrière le miroir sans fond. Dans la salle d’interrogatoire, un jeune homme à l’allure négligé était assis devant une table. Ses mains étaient menottés et son regard fixé sur la table. _Il ressemble à une coquille vide,_ pensa David. Un autre homme beaucoup plus imposant faisait les cents pas autour de lui.

« C’est lui l’Agent Spécial Will Graham, expliqua Veronica en désignant le jeune homme. Enfin, pour être plus exacte, l’ancien Agent Spécial.

— Qu’est-ce que Crawford tente de faire exactement ? s’enquit David en suivant du regard les pas de l’autre homme.

— Il veut le faire parler. Il n’a pas émis un seul son depuis son arrivée hier matin.

— Et ça fait longtemps qu’ils sont là ?

— Trop longtemps. »

L’Agent Spencer posa sa tasse et croisa les bras. « Même sans lire le dossier, tu sais ce qu’il s’est passé quand même ?

— Les grandes lignes, répondit David en haussant les épaules. Crawford avait perdu Graham dans la nature et apparemment il y avait des signes qui indiquaient sa présence chez ce psychiatre qui a déjà travaillé avec le FBI… Lector.

— Lecter, corrigea Veronica. Le Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

— Peu importe. Bref, ça s’est rapidement transformé en bain de sang sans trop de raisons et puis on a trouvé des preuves accablantes chez lui. Des corps dans son sous-sol, si je me souviens bien. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard accusateur. « Tu aurais vraiment pu lire le dossier David. Tu abuses. Tu n’as pas plus d’informations que la presse locale. »

Le concerné haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Raconte-moi alors. »

Elle soupira. « On suspecte Lecter d’être l’Eventreur de Chesapeake et même peut-être plus. On n’a pas retrouvé que des corps, mais une grande quantité d’organes humains congelés. D’après les profileurs, ils les _mangeaient_. »

David eut une mine dégoûtée. Veronica reprit. « Ce qui a été un choc pour Crawford c’est de retrouver le corps —sans la tête— de son agent disparue.

— Katz ? Elle est donc morte ?

— Oui. Aucun corps ou organe n’a pas encore être identifié mais on est presque certains que c’était elle.

— Dur pour Crawford. »

Spencer hocha la tête. « Ce n’est pas dans le dossier mais l’équipe qui était sur place m’a raconté qu’il était tellement énervé après la découverte de Katz qu’il a renversé les étagères qui se trouvaient dans le sous-sol. »

David désigna Graham, toujours en apathie, du regard. « Et lui dans tout ça ? 

— C’est ça le problème. Il doit retenir certaines informations qu’il faudrait confirmer sur le docteur mais il ne veut rien dire. On ne connait pas son implication dans l’affaire.

— Un complice ?

— Il semblerait, même si c’est dur à croire. C’était un bon agent qui a aidé maintes fois à arrêter des tueurs.

— Je suis sûr que le psychiatre a aidé beaucoup de gens également. » grommela David amèrement.

Veronica se tourna vers ce dernier. « Au départ, Crawford avait cru que Graham était retenu contre son gré ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais son comportement l’a fait douter.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ? »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant pour le remémorer les détails de l’affaire. «  Eh bien, Crawford est allé chez Lecter pour trouver son agent. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu’il se faisait trop insistant, le docteur l’a attaqué à l’arme blanche et ils se sont battus. Un coup de feu est parti mais personne n’a été touché. Et puis notre suspect ici présent est arrivé et Lecter a profité d’une inattention pour désarmer Crawford. Graham n’a pas réagi immédiatement.

— Etrange. C’est un agent entrainé pourtant.

— Comme tu dis. Il a quand même supplié le psychiatre de le laisser partir au bout d’un moment et ça l’a fait hésiter. Crawford s’est dégagé et a récupéré son arme avant de tirer trois fois au niveau du buste sur Lecter. Il est tombé à terre et…

— Et quoi ?

— Et Graham s’est précipité vers lui pour essayer de l’aider. Crawford n’a pas entendu leur conversation puisqu’il appelait les renforts mais il le voyait pleurer. »

David semblait dubitatif.

« Les paramédicaux ont apparemment passé une dizaine de minutes à détacher Graham du cadavre. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. »

La jeune femme s’appuya contre la vitre. « Et depuis, il est comme ça. » conclu-t-elle en désignant le suspect. 

L’Agent Morgan réfléchit sans quitter Graham des yeux. « C’est effectivement un comportement singulier. Il semble vraiment perturbé par la mort de Lecter. On sait s’il connaissait la vérité sur ses… hobbies ?

Veronica secoua la tête. « Personne ne sait ce qu’il savait, ce qu’il ne savait pas, son rôle dans l’histoire ni quoi que ce soit. D’après l’enquête, ça faisait presque deux semaines qu’il était chez le docteur. Ça aurait été étonnant qu’il ne soit pas au courant de quelque chose. Mais tant qu’il n’ouvrira pas la bouche, on ne pourra jamais en être sûr.

— Et qu’est-ce qu’il va lui arriver du coup ? »

Spencer haussa les épaules. « Ça dépendra du juge. Je suis sûr qu’il peut s’en sortir s’il rejette la faute sur Lecter. Mais s’il ne dit rien… au pire, il est sûrement bon pour la prison. Aucune personne saine d’esprit ne le laissera partir, dans tous les cas.

— “Au pire” ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Une sorte de tristesse apparut soudainement sur les traits de la jeune femme. « Il… il se laisse mourir David. Il n’a rien voulu avaler depuis qu’on l’a emmené ici. A ce rythme-là, il va finir au centre psychiatrique avec une ordonnance bien lourde pour le mettre chaos. »

Un silence suivit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, David fronça des sourcils en regardant Crawford, au bord de la crise de nerfs, sortir de la salle.

« Qu’est-ce qui a pu arriver à Graham pendant ces deux semaines à ton avis ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

— Je n’en ai aucune idée. » Elle se mordit la lèvre, en pleine réflexion. « Il semble s’être perdu. D’après le dossier, il n’a jamais été très stable.

— D’accord mais de là à—

— Je sais. Ça n’excuse rien. Mais peu importe ce qu’il s’est passé chez Lecter… il ne pourra plus jamais en sortir indemne. »

David acquiesça. Il voulut aller chercher une autre tasse de café quand un mouvement attira son œil. Il sursauta : Graham, à présent seul dans la pièce, leva très doucement la tête vers eux. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait voir que son reflet dans le miroir sans fond. Mais ce qui surprit le plus l’Agent, c’est le sourire qui à se forma sur la bouche du suspect. Cela intriguait également Veronica, qui ne l’avait jamais vu réagir de la sorte.

Aucun des deux ne savait ce que voyait réellement Graham dans sa tête, l’apparition qu’il semblait percevoir dans le miroir. Mais cela semblait le rendre heureux. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ce qui clot pour de bon cette histoire.
> 
> Ça a été laborieux (presque 50,000 mots ? Comment j'ai fait ça ?) mais je suis très contente d'avoir réussi à finir ! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fics incomplètes et ça me fait mal au coeur... 
> 
> Dans tous les cas, rien n'aurait été possible sans votre soutien à tous et c'est merveilleux de pouvoir lire vos commentaires à chaque chapitre... c'est très important pour un auteur d'avoir des retours. Je n'aurais jamais pu espérer mieux, en particulier que c'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose de cet envergure ! 
> 
> N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos questions, remarques, ou autres.  
> Et si vous voulez me poursuivre en justice pour avoir écrit une fin aussi horrible, je suis toujours disponible sur [Tumblr](http://lactobacille.tumblr.com/) =D.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous méritez d'être recouvert de marshmallows pour avoir lu ça.  
> Merci !
> 
> Les critiques et les corrections sont les bienvenues.  
> Les kudos sont ma lumière du jour. Les commentaires mon oxygène.  
> Venez me dire bonjour et pleurer Hannibal [ici](http://lactobacille.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
